LOVE IS
by Payasa
Summary: Jimmy is fresh out of prison and looking to change his life. Tika is a young woman who is just beginning hers. When the two of them come together, sparks fly. However, will jealous females and family issues tear the twosome apart?
1. PRODIGAL

"…PRODIGAL"

Eighteen-year-old Airilyn Moran was dreading every minute of going downstairs. She didn't want to greet anyone—especially her sister-in-law Veronica. She sauntered about in front of her mirror, admiring herself and checking out her appearance. She was also daydreaming. _I_ _can't wait to graduate so I can get out of here_, she thought to herself. _Everybody all up in my business is too much for me. _She often pondered this thought, whenever she was alone. She wondered what it would be like to be on her own, in her own house. She would definitely be free to do whatever she wanted without having to listen to her older brother Bobby and his wife yak at her about keeping out of trouble—ditching school and hanging out with the wrong crowd. It was this kind of trouble that got her kicked out of her Aunt Gladys's home and cooped up here with her brother, his wife, and their two-year-old son Isaiah. Now as she listened to Veronica impatiently yell her name to hurry up and get downstairs, Airilyn groaned to herself. _Yeah…I cannot wait to finally get the hell out of here._

Miles away, across the state, a young man was preparing to re-enter society. A tall, stocky-yet-well-made man whose shoulder-length braids shone black against his light-brown skin, he strode down the long, narrow aisle, listening to the other inmates holler out well-wishes or catcalls. He kept his focus and looked straight ahead. At the process desk, the clerk in charge gave him the clothes he wore when he came to prison, a few other accessories, and a small envelope that held $200. "Name," he stated simply.

The young man signed his name on the outtake sheet that would allow his exodus from a two-year sentence. "Jimmy…Jimmy Moran."

"Don't be out with your homies, Mook," Veronica called out from the kitchen where she was making breakfast. "Jey wants you home, so you be here no later than 3:00."

Airilyn rolled her eyes. "And I'll bet you'll be here waiting with open arms," she said in a sarcastic tone. That angered Veronica, but she squeezed her hands into fists and did her best to compose herself. "Just be home by 3, ok?" she said. "You know Jey will be bringing your big brother home later on, and I'm gonna need your help with helping clean up."

"Look, I'll be home, Ronnie, so don't get started," Airilyn growled. "I'll be the perfect little good girl that everybody wants me to be so bad, and I'll be straight home to help cook, clean…and cater to you." That comment was too much for Veronica, and it instantly set her off. A chocolate-skinned, curvy young woman with deep dimples, Veronica was not accustomed to nonsense or back-talk—and she let her young sister-in-law know it. "Don't start no shit with me right now, Mook! Your big brother is getting out and I wanna have this house straightened up by the time the boys get here! You have your ass back here so you can help me!"

"Don't get all bossy with me! You ain't my mama or my auntie—just my brother's wife! I told you I'll be here and you still wanna trip out on me!"

"Because you lie, Mook! Remember the last time you and Tika took off with Jimmy that day? You ditched school after lying about where you were. Jey damn near called the police on y'all because you were out so late!" Veronica reminded Airilyn. She was referring to the time when Airilyn and her best friend Tika sneaked out of school and went to the movies and the beach with her oldest brother Jimmy. Jimmy had told the school that there was an emergency at home and that they needed to come home—even saying that Tika needed to come as well because Airilyn would not be able to function well without her. Once they were gone, the three of them went wild—going to the movies, to the lake, and to the mall. Unfortunately, their scheme was discovered when Airilyn's older brother (and legal guardian) Jey had called the school when she had not come home. As soon as the three returned, Jey and his wife Veronica were waiting—waiting angrily. Jey immediately laid into Jimmy for getting the girls to ditch school and then grounding Airilyn for a week. Of course, the girls knew that Jimmy had done it because he was soon to go to prison for his role in an assault case that found him serving two years.

In the upstairs bedroom of the house, Jey was standing in front of the mirror and listening to the women argue again. A lean, wiry, pecan-colored young man, Jey usually spoke softly yet exuded respect whenever he walked into a room. Right now, he was slightly in pain. The weather had become quite chilly, irritating his right leg. Bobby was used to it by now—it was the residual result of a military tour of Afghanistan where he served as a corporal in the Marine Corps. Listening to his wife and sister battle it out did not help. "I'm getting too old for this shit," he muttered to himself as he reached for his occasional companion—his walking cane—and headed downstairs.

Veronica and Airilyn were still arguing when Jey reached the kitchen. He immediately walked into the center of the two women, making himself known. "Alright now…I don't wanna hear all this damn fussing and arguing right now," he ordered. "Danny will be home this evening, and I want everything running smooth." He turned to his younger sister. "You be here now later than three, Mook. Ronnie needs you here to help her out…and I don't wanna hear no damn backtalk." Airilyn sulked and muttered under her breath, being careful not to let Jey hear her. Snatching up her purse and tote bag, Airilyn stalked out of the house to school. The young couple watched her go, Veronica shaking her head. "That sister of yours…" she started.

Jey held up his hand, clearly not wanting to listen to the latest diatribe about how disrespectful his younger sister is. But Veronica told him anyway. "Jey, you need to do something about that girl. I'm busting my ass around here, trying to get everything together for your brother, and all she wants to do is come in late and half-ass work. And I ain't gonna be getting disrespected in my own damn house, either!" Jey stepped behind his wife, wrapped his arm around her neck, and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to her later, baby. Right now, I gotta get ready for work. The shop's going to be pretty full today, and I need to be there and get my customers taken care of if I'm gonna go and get Jimmy on time."

"She's working my last nerve, Jey," Veronica said, not letting Jey side-step the issue. "If we wouldn't accept this behavior from Isaiah when he'd be her age, then I'm not gonna put up with it now. But you're her brother, so I'm gon' let you deal with her." She finished breakfast and served her husband. "But if she gets up in my face again, I will put her on her ass." Jey shook his head as he ate his food. He didn't know what to do with this situation. His wife and his sister were always arguing over something, and it was getting on his last nerves, too. Maybe with Jimmy coming home, Jey might have someone to talk with about it.

Airilyn, was very excited about the news that her oldest brother Jimmy was coming home. "Tika! You comin' to Jey's house for our party Saturday?" she asked her best friend as they were walking home on a chilly Thursday afternoon. "Jimmy's coming home!"

Airilyn's 19-year-old friend Tika shrugged her shoulders, obviously not remembering who this brother was. Airilyn rolled her eyes in astonishment. "Oh my God—you remember Jimmy! Remember when he sneaked us out of school that one time and we went to the lake and the movies? Jey was so pissed at him." Tika smiled as the memory washed over her. Yes, Tika remembered alright. Her grandmother had grounded her, too because of that incident. Airilyn noticed Tika daydreaming and snapped her fingers loudly. "Yo! You still here?" Tika blinked and returned her attention. "Yeah…I'll be there. What about tomorrow night?"

"At the club? You know it's on, girl!" Airilyn laughed. "Come over a little later and I'll hook you up with some gear."

"I don't know why. They only be lookin' at you," Tika said quietly.

"Girl, don't I know it," Airilyn replied, stopping to open her compact mirror and fix her hair. "These niggas just be goin' crazy for the yum-yum, if you know what I'm sayin'!" She then looked at Tika and shook her head. "What you need to do is start going out more. There's more to life than school. I swear, I can't wait to graduate and be through with school once and for all. Damn teachers get on my nerves-and then to go home and listen to Ronnie bitch at me for every little thing."

Tika rolled her eyes because she knew that Airilyn did not get along with her sister-in-law Veronica-at all. Ever since she had married Jey, and had his baby, Veronica had been the proverbial thorn in Airilyn's side. Always on the look-out for any misbehavior, Veronica constantly argued with Airilyn over the usual topics-Airilyn's clothes, Airilyn's grades, Airilyn's fast ways with boys. More than once, Jey has had to separate the two in order to avoid a potential physical altercation. However, as much as she could not stand Veronica, she absolutely would not return to her mother's home. Yet it did not stop her from complaining. "Gets on my damn nerves, always trying to tell me what to do and shit," Airilyn continued. "My own mama don't tell me what to do, but she all up in my business." They soon reached Tika's home that she shared with her grandmother. The girls said good-bye, then Tika went inside.

That Saturday afternoon, Airilyn's backyard was filled with people who had come to celebrate Jimmy's homecoming. Jey and Veronica were hosting the party and serving the food, while Airilyn was playing the music. Jey was putting out more cold sodas and beer, when he noticed a buffed-out, fair-skinned man walk into the backyard with a young woman on his arm. Bobby recognized them right away. The young, brown-skinned, thin woman was Poochie, Veronica's high-school friend. The man was named Creole Red. Jey eyed Creole suspiciously, wondering what his business was. Veronica nudged him in the side. "Be nice," she warned him. "He's Danny's company, too."

"I ain't worried about what he'll do. It's what's going on in his mind that tends to give me pause." Jey watched Creole for a bit longer before going to play with his son. Veronica observed Creole and Jimmy talking and laughing, then saw Airilyn walking toward them. Veronica instantly cut off her path, sending her into the house for more refreshments. She was more tactful than Jey, but she wasn't foolish…she knew Creole's reputation with young, impressionable girls, too.

The guest of honor was sitting quietly at a table, separating himself from everyone else. Jey noticed Jimmy's reticence and approached him. "What's up, Bro?"

"Just chillin' in the cut, man," Jimmy replied.

"Hey, dude, this is your homecoming party—c'mon and have some fun," Jey said, trying to cheer him up. Jimmy nodded silently and waved him away. He watched Jey heading back to Veronica and winced at Jey's slight limp. _If my kid brother can get around on a bad leg, then I can get my ass up_, Jimmy thought to himself. He rose and stepped onto the lawn, only to be intercepted by Airilyn. "Hey, Jimmy!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. She pulled Tika in front of her. "Remember her?"

Jimmy stared at Tika. "No."

"He doesn't know me, Airilyn," Tika whispered, about to leave. But Airilyn held fast onto her arm. "C'mon Jimmy, you know who this is! Remember that time you sneaked us out of school and Jey got pissed off?" Jimmy eyed Tika carefully, then snickered. "Oh yeah—now I remember." He looked Tika up and down. "You look different, girl—you done filled out."

Tika smiled weakly, knowing that Jimmy's words had a different connotation than what Airilyn thought. However, she simply greeted him and pulled a giggling Airilyn away to the music table. Jimmy remained there for a moment, still staring at Airilyn's friend. Yes, she certainly was different than the last time he had seen her. He had recalled her as being a bit on the skinny side, with long arms and legs and a body that seemed as flat as cardboard. However, this young woman that had caught his attention had clearly transformed—the reed-thin legs had given way to sleek, brown calves that went up to thick, graceful thighs. Her hips that swayed under the black-denim jeans were round and shaped like a ripened peach. As his observant eyes scanned her, he noticed that she no longer wore glasses and her skin shone golden-brown in the setting sun. She still wore her hair up, in an Afro puff that set off her almond-shaped face. The light purple, V-necked sweater that she wore draped slightly over her chest, vaguely contouring her quite-ample breasts. Jimmy felt himself smile and laugh to himself. _Damn, she looks like Ronnie now! She done grew out—in __all__ the right spots._

"Jimmy."

Jimmy turned to see his mother looking at him. His attention now off of Tika, he looked at her, eying her suspiciously, and saying nothing. "Hi, Mama. I'm home."

She simply nodded, not answering her son. Jimmy kept talking. "I'm going to work first thing in the morning. My parole officer talked with Mr. Dorsey and he said he'll give me a job down at the auto shop." His mother still didn't say anything and Jimmy was starting to lose his patience. "You're not gonna say nothing? I'm trying to straighten up, and you ain't got nothing to say?" His mother finally spoke. "Welcome home," she said, emotionless. Jimmy shook his head and went inside the house.


	2. FAMILY

"…FAMILY"

Early Monday morning, Tika's grandmother was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting patiently. She heard Tika fumbling around, getting ready for school. "Dot, you up?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come in here in the kitchen and sit with me." Tika walked slowly through the hallway and into the kitchen. She cautiously sat down. "What's wrong, Grandma?"

"It's time for you to go out into the world, Dot," Tika's grandmother said, referring to her granddaughter's real name. "I want you to enjoy yourself. You're too old to be cooped up in the house with me all the time."

"I don't mind," Tika said, eager to end the conversation.

"But I do. All you do is go to school and come home. Now and then, you'll go out with your friend—I want you to get out and get a life of your own."

Tika shook her head and took her grandmother's hands inside of her own. "I have to take care of you, Grandma. Aunt Linda hardly ever comes around, and Ms. Dillard only stays until six in the evening. With your heart, you can't be here alone." Her grandmother rolled her eyes. "Dot, I'm not dead! I'm not a vegetable—I can get around just fine!"

"Grandma, you heard what the doctor said. Besides, you took care of me after Mom and Dad died. Now, I'm old enough to take care of you."

Tika's grandmother stroked her granddaughter's hands lovingly. "You don't even have a man in your life. I haven't seen any boys calling on you since you were in high school. Now here you are—a beautiful, young, college girl—and you still turn them away." At the mention of the opposite sex, Tika rolled her eyes and turned away. "These dudes around here are stupid. All they want to do is hang out and do nothing. None of them have any kind of decent job, and none of them are trying to get one."

"What about that one boy you went with last year?"

"He ended up being just like the rest of them," Tika lamented. "No ambition at all. I told him I was going off to junior college and he got mad and said he'd quit me if I didn't stay here with him. I'm not gonna stop my life just to stroke a man's ego."  
"You're going to be an old, lonely woman if you don't learn to live life, Dot," her grandmother said. Tika shrugged, then left for her classes. Her grandmother remained at the kitchen table, wringing her hands. "What's gonna come of that girl?" she asked herself. "What's gonna come of her after I'm gone?"

That Monday evening, Jimmy returned to his mother's house—the first time in five years. He did not like this house. To be candid, Jimmy hated this house, for he did not have one happy moment here for as far as his memory could reach. Nothing here brightened his mood, not even the sight of his two brothers sitting at the dining room table and waiting for dinner to be served. Jimmy knew that this dinner—just as all dinners here—would be silent and tense. However, Jey and Airilyn had begged Jimmy to come, so here he was. Just then, his mother, Airilyn, Veronica, and youngest sister Lynette brought in the food. "Grubbin's a comin'!" Lynette announced. As they all sat down, their mother stopped them. "Not yet," she said. From over his head, Jimmy could hear heavy footsteps clomping on the wooden floor. His youngest brother Tommy was laughing loudly at Airilyn's teasing, but the laughter was abruptly cut short as he saw his father take his place at the head of the table. Jimmy noticed as his mother rose quickly and served her husband. She then motioned for everyone to start eating, only sitting to eat after she knew that her husband had been satisfied. "Baby," she addressed him, "Jimmy's home."

The only audible sound was a low, disinterested grunt. "Marvin, I said Jimmy's home," she tried again, only to be rudely waved away. "I heard you the first time, woman," Marvin responded rudely. Jimmy's youngest siblings stirred nervously in their seats. Veronica nudged Jey sharply under the table, indicating her discomfort and readiness to go home. Jimmy glanced at his mother and her husband in disgust. Marvin was not his father, nor was he Jey's and Airilyn's father, and Marvin found every reason to remind them of it. Jimmy's stomach pulled violently, but he made an attempt to hide his loathing of this man. Marvin finally faced him and sneered. "Well, the Prodigal Son has returned," he said sarcastically, then laughed. "I mean, the Nobody's Son."

At that name, Jimmy's skin bristled. Underneath the table, he clenched his fists in silent anger. Another thing that made Marvin relish was by tormenting Jimmy with taunts about his real father—of whom Jimmy did not know. It was a constant mental and emotional torture for him as a boy. Now as a man, his shame had transformed into hatred. He despised Marvin—not just for mistreating him, but also for turning his anger onto Jey, too. He and Jey were often the targets of Marvin's emotional and physical abuse. More than a few times have he and Jey dreamed and planned of doing away with him as boys.

Jimmy's mother soothed Marvin's forehead. "Now, come on, babe—relax and calm down. I got everything you want here—go on and eat, now." Now the revulsion that Jimmy felt had switched to his mother. He didn't have to look around to sense that Jey, Veronica, and Airilyn felt the same way. He also didn't have to look at his youngest siblings to know that they were getting nervous. Marvin was their father, but Tommy and Lynette also knew that his rages were quick, long, and violent. Even though he had never turned his anger onto them, they had seen it directed at their mother—and yet, she still doted on him. That was the reason that her sister Gladys had petitioned the court and won custody of them. Right then, Tommy was wishing that his aunt would come and pick them up.

Jey rose from the table. "We need to go, Mama," he said. "We got work tomorrow."

"Well, why don't you let Isaiah stay here…" his mother began, but Jey cut her off. "You know better than that," he said, his loathing glance cemented on her husband. "Besides, Ronnie's folks can look after him." His mother said nothing. Jey motioned for the others. "Come on, y'all—let's go. I'll drop y'all off with Aunt Gladys."

"We ain't through eatin' yet," Marvin snapped. He turned to Tommy and Lynette. "Sit back down—we're still having dinner." The two teens immediately obeyed. Jey turned to his wife. "Go upstairs and get the boy—we leavin' now." Veronica silently gestured to Airilyn to help her. For once, Airilyn didn't dispute her. Jey returned his attention to Tommy and Lynette. "C'mon."

Jey's mother attempted to go upstairs to stop Veronica and Airilyn, but Marvin grabbed her hand—causing Jimmy to spring up from his seat. "You just stay here, Lisa," Marvin said through clenched teeth. "Let them muthafuckas go. But they ain't going nowhere—these my kids!" he yelled, pointing to Tommy and Lynette. The two of them looked between their father and their older brother, confused. That was when they heard Jimmy. "Get up, y'all—let's go." He then stalked toward them and, pulling Tommy to his feet, led them to the door. Marvin jumped up, knocking over his chair. "Nigga, where you going with my kids?" he snapped.

Jimmy slung Tommy toward Jey, who pushed him and Lynette to the door. Marvin stood face-to-face with Danny. "I will kick your ass, you little bastard!"

"Oh, I wish you would, old man," Jimmy said, not backing down. "But you best know that I ain't thirteen no more." Marvin glared at Jimmy, rage filling him. He then reached over to pull Lynette to him, only for Jimmy and Jey to block him. "You won't touch them," Jey said quietly, ready to defend his younger siblings. In perfect timing, Veronica and Airilyn raced downstairs with Veronica's and Jey's two-year-old son Isaiah, who glanced sleepily around the room. Jey, never taking his eyes off of Marvin, opened the door and led everyone out of the house. Jimmy grabbed his mother's hand to pull her away, but she pulled away—choosing to stand behind her husband. Jimmy stared at his mother pitifully—wanting so badly for her to come with them, but knowing that she wouldn't. However, he shook his head, repulsed at her weakness, and left.

When they pulled up in front of their aunt's house, Jimmy got out with Tommy and Lynette. He hugged his brother, apologizing for what had happened at their mother's house. Unfortunately, when he reached to hug Lynette, she snatched away from him. "Why you come home?" she screamed. "Now we ain't gon' see them! Aunt Gladys'll find out what happened, and she won't let us see them!" Whirling around, Lynette ran inside the house and slammed the door. Tommy stood there, upset and torn. Jey then got out and limped toward his two brothers. "Jimmy, we better get you home," he said. "You gotta see your parole officer, then get to your job."

Jimmy hugged Tommy tightly. "I ain't never meant to hurt y'all. You know that, don't you? You know I'd never hurt any of y'all."

"I know that, Jimmy." Tommy then turned and walked slowly into the house. Jimmy watched his brother enter the house. Jey stood beside him. "She hates me, Jey," Jimmy lamented. "They turned my baby sister against me. Mama let him turn her against me!"

"She's a kid, man. She'll be alright—she just needs time," Jey said, trying to comfort his older brother. The two of them then got back inside of Jey's car and left.


	3. STRUGGLE

"…STRUGGLE"

Jey awoke early the next morning to the smell of bacon frying in the kitchen. He smiled brightly as he got out of the bed that he shared with Veronica. He went into the restroom to take his shower, then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Running his hands through his hair, Jey stood in front of the mirror and stared intently at his image. Immediately, the memories flooded his brain. The tour in Afghanistan, the recon missions, the attack on the compound in which he was staying, the dead bodies of comrades and friends—as well as the mutilated corpses of enemy soldiers, women and children. Jey rubbed his eyes and splashed his face as though he were washing away the images. He looked down to his scarred leg and rubbed it. He remembered returning home in the wheelchair, smiling bitterly at his wife and siblings. He remembered the doctors telling him that he might never walk again, to which he exclaimed an emphatic, "Oh, hell no!" before embarking upon extensive, grueling sessions of physical therapy that tested his resolve. Other than the limp, the only bodily reminders were the scars and the shrapnel remaining in his leg that reminds him of its presence during cold weather.

Veronica's warm embrace from behind took Jey out of his trance. "Hey, boy—you ain't heard me yelling for you to come eat?"

Jey smiled. "Yeah, but I was waiting for you to give me some room service." He turned and wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her passionately. He loved kissing Veronica's lips—her lips were full and sweet and it drove him crazy whenever she would apply those lips to him at night. His hands found their way to her behind and pushed her to his naked body. "Alright now—that's how we got Isaiah," Veronica said quietly, being careful not to alert their son.

"That's alright, girl. I can cut that shit off before anything gets too crazy," Jey said. Veronica slapped her husband on his nude hip. "You know your sister's acting up in school again," she said. "The principal called and said she'll be in ISS for two days for smarting off again."

Jey groaned, upset at having the romantic mood dampered by the notice of another of Airilyn's antics. "Runnin' her damn mouth again," he growled. Veronica nodded knowingly. Jey shook his head. "I don't know what her damn problem is—all this getting in trouble. That's why Aunt Gladys put her out at sixteen. I took her in because the court was thinking about letting the state have her. But it seems like she might be going to the state anyway."

"She started really acting up after Jimmy went in," Veronica pointed out. "I feel for her, but I'm not gonna let her tire you out. Baby, you need to let your family loose for a little bit."

"I ain't doin' that, Ronnie. They all need me—I've had to be the one to keep my kid brother and sisters together when Jimmy…" Bobby paused. "When Jimmy went away."

"But Jey, it's wearing on you—Baby, you just don't know how worried I get for you. You go to work and deal with them crazy-ass niggas, trying to cut their hair, then you gotta come home and deal with Mook getting into it with folks at school and your mama always calling over here about something that her damn husband did or didn't do. You be so tired that you don't get to spend time with your son like you want. I ain't trying to sound like a bitch, but they need to understand that you have a family of your own and that we need you, too."

Jey placed his hands over Veronica's mouth. "Well, now that Jimmy's home, maybe I'll get that chance. Hopefully, now that he's working at the auto shop, he can start putting in time and spot me a bit so I can be with you guys more." He turned around and faced his wife. "How 'bout that? We could do things the way we used to—you'd like that, huh?"

Veronica hugged Jey lovingly before heading back downstairs. As she was leaving, she glanced into the mirror and saw the welts on his back. "Want me to put some more salve on them?" she asked, tenderly placing her hand onto his back. Bobby shook, then dropped his head. Veronica took her hand off his back and onto his forehead. She took pity on Jey because, despite his prideful demeanor, he was still embarrassed about the faint welts that decorated his back and lower torso. Veronica leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "I'll put that salve on them tonight." Jey nodded, then stood prone. "Is Airilyn up yet?"

"I think so."

"Tell her to get Isaiah up and get them something to eat." When Veronica suggested that she would do it, Jey stopped her by placing his hands onto Veronica's voluptuous backside. "I wanna get some time in."

Airilyn was in the kitchen, preparing to feed her nephew Isaiah. The boy was in his high chair, clapping his hands and giggling happily as Airilyn spoon-fed him small pieces of scrambled egg. Unlike most teens, who would have sulked at the prospect of babysitting toddlers, Airilyn enjoyed Isaiah. As much as she did not like Veronica, she loved her nephew and did her best to do everything for him. Plus, she also liked the fact that Isaiah's parents did not try to saddle her with their son whenever they felt like it. Airilyn looked up toward the upstairs bathroom where she could vaguely hear her sister-in-law's moaning and yelling Jey's name in orgasmic ecstasy above the radio that was conveniently turned up. Airilyn grinned knowingly. "Definitely from the back," she muttered secretly to herself. After 10 more minutes, Veronica strode downstairs and into the kitchen—smoothing her robe and patting her head. She immediately picked up her son and hugged him lovingly as he wrapped his fat, little arms around his mother and babbled contently. "Um, you can go on to school now," she said, blushing with embarrassment. "I got him now."

Airilyn stared after her, watching her wiggle with each step and singing to herself. She recognized the song and stifled a snicker. _Yeah, Jey knocked the lining out of it_, she thought, still watching Veronica's noticeable jiggle. _A bad leg and he still damn near twisted her spot inside out!_ Grabbing her backpack and purse, Airilyn left the house—still grinning—and headed to school.

Later that afternoon, Jey was cutting a customer's hair at the barber shop. Like with everything in his life, Jey took great pride in everything he earned. "Work first, play later" was his motto and he lived up to those words definitively. His customers never complained; in fact, his most loyal customers enjoyed a walk-in discount. Today, he was working with one such customer when his cell phone rang. He viewed the caller ID, and groaned at the sight of his mother's number. "Hi, Mama—what's the matter?"

"Hey, Jey," Lisa answered, her voice wavering. "I was just calling to see, uh, how you're doing."

Jey's brows furrowed. He knew from past experiences that his mother never called out of simple social grace. "What is it, Mama? I can't leave work now."

"I-I need a little loan, Jey. See, what happened was that things got a little slow around here and Marvin needed to make a deposit…"

"Where did he put the 'deposit' this time?" Jey inquired suspiciously. "At the casino? The liquor store? Another woman? What bill did he shortcut this time—and how much was the bill for?" When his mother told him, he had to put down his electric razor so he wouldn't nick his customer. "$450 for the electric bill? What are you doing that takes up $450 of electricity?"

"Please, baby, I need the money! They just called, saying that if I don't pay the money by 5:00, our electric will get cut off. If that happens, he won't be able to work in his garage and he'll get irritable! You know how he gets."

Jey's face darkened. He knew all too well how Marvin got when he was 'irritable'. His back showed the results of Marvin's 'irritability'—an ill-tempered nature that had been followed up by a extension cord. "I can't swing that kind of money right now, Mama. I got bills of my own to pay—I'm still paying medical from my operation."

"C'mon, Jey, you're the top barber at the shop and you just got promoted to manager—you can spot me for this month," Lisa pleaded, trying to shame her son into giving her the money. Yet Jey—remembering the talk with his wife—still refused. Dejected, Lisa hung up, only mumbling her good-bye. As he was finishing with his customer, Bobby felt divided. He didn't like feeling as though he were being pulled between his mom and siblings and his wife and son. Despite Lisa's inability to protect her children, Jey did not want her to suffer. However, he didn't want Veronica and Isaiah to be without him, either. When he was done cutting his last customer's hair before his break, he took out his cell phone and made a phone call.

At Dorsey's Auto Repair, Jimmy was replacing an engine on one of the many cars that his boss, Mac Dorsey, had ordered him to fix. Right before Jimmy left prison, Jey had spoken with Mr. Dorsey about hiring his brother to keep him out of trouble. Knowing how dexterous Jimmy was with automobiles, Mr. Dorsey had reluctantly agreed to take him on a probationary status—to Jimmy's relief. After only a week, and after watching Jimmy take apart an engine and replace it in record time, Mr. Dorsey clearly knew that Jimmy was a gold mine and decided to fully employ him. On this day, Jimmy was busy repairing a carburetor for a customer when a young woman entered the garage. When he looked up, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. The woman was named ShaQuon, an old 'girlfriend'. She strode directly toward him. "Hey, Jimmy Boy, I didn't know you got out."

"I didn't tell you," Jimmy replied, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.

"I know that," ShaQuon snapped, standing straight with her hands on her hips. "I had to hear it from Poochie. You know I don't like getting nothing off the grapevine." Jimmy kept on with his work, not bothering to face her. "Hey, I can't help where you get your info. What you want?"

ShaQuon stepped closer to him. "No, baby…what do you want?" She knelt beside Jimmy, putting her hand through his hair, playing with his braids. Jimmy took her hand and tossed it down. "State your business, Quon."

ShaQuon stood up, clearly hurt. "Damn, nigga…you mad 'cuz I didn't write you? I got busy, Daddy…you know I gots to get mine."

"You think I give a shit about you writing me?" Jimmy said, laughing. "You were like dust on my ass—once I brushed you off, I went on like it was nothing. You still don't get it, do you? What we had, we had. All we were was a good time—you knew what you were getting into because I laid it all out for you. I was some good dick to you, and you were a piece of ass. Now, you can go now."

"Hey, Jimmy! Got another customer out here!" Mr. Dorsey called out. Jimmy left ShaQuon standing—fuming—and strode to the counter. He was shocked to find Tika standing there—and secretly delighted. "Hey, girl," Jimmy greeted Tika with a smile that made Tika's spine tingle. "What you doing here?"

"Airilyn told me that you work here now, and I need my car looked at," she answered quietly. Jimmy walked around the counter and stood directly in front of her, looking down at her. Tika inhaled deeply, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "My car is starting to run hot and there's a wheezing sound coming from it."

Jimmy smiled at her. "Well, let's look her over then." The two of them walked outside the garage. Tika allowed Jimmy to open her hood and check things. He reared his head from under the hood minutes later. "This is an old car, Tika. Your water pump is nearly shot. Your radiator doesn't have enough coolant in it. You notice any oil or anything on your driveway whenever you'd pull out? That's why your engine's running hot."

Unknown to both of them, ShaQuon was standing behind them. She had never left the garage, staying behind even after Jimmy had rejected her. Now, as she saw him interact with Tika, she could feel her jealousy rising as she watched Jimmy treat this woman with the respect that he had always denied her. Jimmy, completely concentrated on Tika, continued. "I can fix your radiator—no problem. But you're gonna have to leave your car here for a couple of days so I can replace your water pump. If you don't, this car won't be going nowhere."

"How'm I gonna go back and forth from school? The bus doesn't go out that way and I sometimes have to make other stops."

Jimmy didn't say anything. Until…"I can take you." Both women's eyes bulged—Tika's in disbelief; ShaQuon's in fury. Jimmy then motioned for Tika to come and look under the hood with him. He showed her the radiator and where she should place the antifreeze. He then pointed out the water pump, reiterating that it was badly worn. "Where your man at, letting you ride around in this raggedy-ass car?"

"Man, I ain't got time for that," Tika said, rolling her eyes. Jimmy chuckled to himself, impressed and thoroughly enjoying the company. He was also staring at Tika's behind, tilted in the air, and wondering what it would be like to be behind her in the heat of night—filling her with himself and listening for her glorious yells. He then uttered quietly, "If I was your man, you wouldn't be driving around in this raggedy-ass car. You'd have a new one." He then turned to look at her, making it a point to stare into her eyes. Tika, caving in to that piercing stare, blushed and turned away. She turned right into ShaQuon's dagger-throwing glare. Tika then thanked Jimmy and quickly left. ShaQuon followed Tika's exit with her eyes, shaking with increasing hate and envy. She marched up to Jimmy. "You hawkin' off that?!" she spat in disgust. "You gettin' blue balls over that bitch when you can have this?!"

Jimmy said back, "I've already had that, along with damn near every other nigga on the block."

"Don't tell me that she got something that I don't," ShaQuon snorted. Jimmy stared at her and shook his head, silently chastising himself for ever even looking her way—let alone screwing her. He leaned and whispered into her ear, "Well, whatever it is she got, you could use some of it." He then felt his cell phone vibrate as he left ShaQuon—humiliated and angry—to take the phone call.

Later that night, Jimmy and Jey were inside Jey's den, taking sips from their beer and reflecting on the day. Ever so often, the brothers would switch from conversing, to loud banter, to laughter, and back to low conversation. Jimmy had told Jey that he had paid their mother's bill, to Jey's relief. It was then that Jimmy became serious. "Jey, don't you let Mama take you from Ronnie and Isaiah. She wants to be with that nigga, let her be with him."

"You know Mama needs us, Jimmy. I know she can work a nerve, but I have to support her," Jey explained.

Jimmy shook his head. "No…Isaiah and Ronnie need you. You got your own family now—Mama needs to see that and stop calling you up all the time for every little thing. She always sniffin' after Marvin's ass, she can let him do everything," Jimmy rebutted. "Don't get me wrong—I'll help with whatever's needed, but I'm not gonna be at her beckon call." He paused, allowing the silence to emphasize his next words. "She never heard us calling out for her." Jey nodded sadly, remembering the many times when Marvin would beat them nearly senseless, while their mother would guiltily sit in another room. Often, she would turn up the TV or take the other children outside so they could not hear the beatings—and so she could 'escape'. Later, she would tell Jimmy or Jey that they should not have made him so angry and that Marvin was just "going through things". Jimmy mentioned Bobby's welts. "Did she come running when Marvin damn near beat you to death that day?"

Jey shook his head. Jimmy folded his arms. "That's what I thought." Just then, Veronica appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Jey, it's ready," she called. The brothers rose from the sofa and headed to the door. As Jimmy was stepping through the door, he said, "Just think back on what I said, Jey. Your place is here with those two." He pointed to Jey's upstairs window. The brothers hugged and Jimmy was soon gone. Jey went back inside and turned off the den's lights. As his feet took him step-by-step onto the upstairs landing, Jey's mood began to lighten. He peeked into his son's room and watched Isaiah sleep soundly. As he lightly limped toward his bedroom, he smiled. His smile grew wide as he entered the doorway and saw Veronica in bed, wearing her pink nightie and holding a bottle of salve. "Take your clothes off and I'll tend to you," she said softly, allowing her hands to brush her breasts. As Jey quickly undressed, his brain spun furiously to what he knew was coming next. Veronica's soothing massages along the welts on Jey's back and lower torso, then straddling his nude body and allowing Jey to rub the salve onto her breasts while she gyrates and grinds in his lap. As he climbed into bed to embrace and kiss his wife, he lingered on her lips with great anticipation. Veronica had a good day on her job today, so he knew what was in store: her lips would be in full drive tonight. Veronica cupped her husband's face. "Ready, baby?" she said, licking her moistured lips.

Jey turned off the bedroom light and lay back in bed. In a throaty voice that sounded deeper than Jimmy's, the only words he uttered before Veronica began her descent was, "Put 'em on me, lover."


	4. LIES

"…LIES"

Two months had passed. Life had settled down since Jimmy's return. He had now gone from probationary status to being head mechanic at Dorsey's Auto Shop. Jey had now found fortune as well, for he had saved enough money (three years' worth) to start his own barbershop. It was located in his backyard storage house, but it was his business. Their youngest siblings were now coming around longer, even though Lynette still distanced herself from Jimmy. He knew that her dislike stemmed from more than just his absence, and he had an idea of what it was. So, he decided to confront her.

It was Saturday, and everyone had gone out to the steakhouse to celebrate Jey's and Jimmy's promotions. Airilyn had invited Tika to come along, easing Jimmy's anxiety. When it was time to pay for dinner, Jey had paid for his family and Airilyn. Jimmy, on the other hand, paid for the younger ones and Tika. However, Tika would not allow him to pay. "I got money. I'll pay for my food."

Jimmy playfully slapped her hand away. "Put your money away, girl. I got this." He proceeded to take out his wallet. Tika shook her head. "Jimmy, you guys don't have to pay my way. I can pay myself." Jey and Veronica exchanged knowing glances, while Tommy rolled his eyes. It was then that Veronica nicked Tika under the table, causing Tika to jump. Jimmy continued pulling out his money. When Tika, once again, tried to protest, he gently put his foot down. "Don't talk back to me, girl. Now you put your money up and let me get this." Tika hesitated, then relented. That was when Airilyn excused herself from the dinner booth, dragging her friend with her.

"Uh, what's up with you and my big brother?" Airilyn asked Tika, once they were inside the restroom—away from everyone else.

"What you mean?"

"My big brother ain't NEVER paid for no woman. What you doing with him?" Airilyn wondered with her eyebrows raised.

Tika's eyes bulged. "Mook! I ain't doing nothing with Jimmy!"

"Then how come ShaQuon's been stormin' around, talking about Jimmy gettin' with some schoolgirl bitch?"

"Mook, I am not trying to get into it with some ol' piece of trash over your brother," Tika said, wishing that they would end the conversation. She did not want to discuss Jimmy, even though she felt tingly whenever she was near him. Airilyn, seeing that Tika was embarrassed, continued. "He likes you, you know."

"Girl, get outta here with that," Tika said, dismissing her friend's claim.

"I heard him talking with Jey two months ago," Airilyn said. "He told Jey about ShaQuon coming to the shop. That's why I asked you about her—she's trying to get some shit started with you."

"I done told you I ain't trying to get in no mess. I don't know why all this is a big deal, anyway—I don't have nothing she wants." That was when Airilyn clenched Tika's hands. "Yes, you do. You got something that she could never have—you have Jimmy's attention. He talked about you with Jey—he was saying…" Veronica's voice interrupted the two girls. "I'll call you tonight and tell you," Airilyn promised.

Later that night, Tommy and Lynette were spending the night with Jimmy. Jimmy had looked forward to spending time with them. He had never really gotten to know them; they were toddlers when he was sent away at the age of thirteen. By the time he had returned at eighteen, he was already entrenched in the street life. By that time, his resentment toward his mother had filled him so much that he stayed away from everyone, telling himself that no one would want him around. That was when he had started really breaking the law—he just simply did not care about anything. Then came jail, and prison. Now that he was out, he realized that the toddlers he had left were now almost teenagers—and his youngest sister now hated him. As he was now sitting in his lounge chair, he made up his mind to talk with Lynette.

Lynette was sitting up in Jimmy's bedroom, reading. She was just about to begin a new chapter, when there came a knock on the door. Thinking it was Tommy, she went to the door and opened it. Shocked to see Jimmy standing there, Lynette quickly shut the door and wrapped her robe around her pajamas. Jimmy walked inside his bedroom. "We need to talk, Lynette."

"What you want?"

"Why do you dislike me so much? What did I do to make you hate me, Linnie?" Jimmy asked, using Lynette's family nickname. Lynette cringed at hearing him use it. "Don't give me that, Jimmy. You know what you did, and you know why you got sent off. Mama told me."

"Mama told you what?"

"Stop it! You know what you did! You tried to kill Tommy! You tried to drown him in the tub because you were jealous of him getting more attention than you and Jey! Mama said she walked in on you holding him over the tub!" Lynette yelled it all out for Jimmy to digest. He took Lynette by the shoulders and tried to explain, "Naw, that ain't what happened. I saved Tommy from getting drowned."

"You're lying! Mama wouldn't lie about nothing like that! My daddy said that he even took you to the ground after he took Tommy from you! Why would they lie, Jimmy?!"

Jimmy felt anger twisting his stomach. How could she let his baby sister believe that he had tried to murder his brother, knowing what really happened that day? It was not long afterward that police had barged into their home, dragging Jimmy away and sending him to a juvenile detention facility. With a public defender and no parental support, Jimmy didn't stand a chance in court. He was soon transferred to the boys' reform facility, where he experienced even more abuse and neglect. There was no actual "reform"; only training on how to become an actual criminal. It was the perfect place for a young, troubled Jimmy to allow his anger to fester, turning him into a bitter man…a bitterness that he still carried. Lynette saw her brother's face turn hard, then sad, and stopped talking. Jimmy spoke again. "Linnie, you been fed a lot of lies and you need to know what really happened. You and Tommy need to know what happened."

"Daddy told us what happened."

"You don't know your dad like we do—me, Jey and Mook," Jimmy said. "You don't know the hell he put us through, just because we weren't his and that he knew he could. The things he did to us…I don't even like talking about it now. He's the reason why you all were taken from Mama in the first place. After he damn near whipped Jey to death for telling me…" Jimmy stopped short, his eyes watering. He knew that he had almost said too much about something that he had promised never to tell anyone. Lynette, unfortunately, took this silence for guilt. "I knew it…I knew it was you."

"Do you actually think Aunt Gladys would let you two anywhere near me if I had tried to kill anybody, let alone my baby brother? Baby girl, I wouldn't never hurt y'all—I put that on everything!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I know what that feels like, so why the hell would I put that off on anybody else?" Lynette said nothing, but she only shook her head and shut the door in his face. Jimmy let himself fall back against the hallway wall, defeated. Mama and Marvin really did a good job, turning Tommy and Lynette against him. However, as he was walking back to his living room, he saw Tommy standing in the hallway. Jimmy quickly realized that Tommy had heard the entire conversation. The brothers stared at one another for a few moments. Then, Tommy spoke to him. "I believe you, Jimmy Boy. I know you didn't do it. I don't know who did, but I know it wasn't you."

Jimmy pulled Tommy to him and enveloped him in a tight, bear-like hug. "I'm gon' make this shit right, Tommy. I put that on my life; I'm gonna set all this shit straight."


	5. HUSTLE

"…HUSTLE"

Airilyn and Tika were getting ready to go to the club. "Girl, you got your steps together?" Airilyn asked.

"Girl, yes!" Tika answered hotly. "I know how to dance…I've been dancing since 7th grade!" Airilyn did her usual eye-roll. "OK, 'cuz we need to catch us some ballers up there. Now, you just follow my lead when we get there."

"Airilyn, don't you start getting up in these dudes' faces tonight. And don't you take no drinks from them, either," Tika warned her. She knew that Airilyn had often gotten quite bold with her escapades. It was no big deal for Airilyn to find a random guy and grind against him, and it was no big deal for Airilyn to drink. Tika often wondered about Airilyn whenever they would go out, worrying that one night she might actually leave with someone. Airilyn nodded dismissively, waving her hand at Tika. "I'll be good. Don't worry."

Later, at a nightclub in the downtown section of the city, the girls were the center of everyone's attention. Both of them knew they were attractive and they got attention fast. The club was for people aged 25 and up, but everyone knew that no one checked for I.D. As far as the owner was concerned, if you looked old enough, you got in. Tika and Airilyn were dancing and twisting around, flirting with different men. However, Airilyn was getting too forward. She had straddled herself onto an older man's lap, bending forward and shimmying her butt around. Tika was about to snatch her friend away, only to be pulled away by another man. After tricking him into buying her a drink, she managed to return to where her friend was dancing—only to see, in her dismay, that her friend was no longer there. "Dammit, Mook," she said to herself.

Airilyn didn't know how she kept getting into these situations, but here she was. The guy was as old as Danny, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to have sex with him; she was no hoe. All she was going to do was get him to relax, have him to enjoy another drink, then get her hustle on. Specifically, she was going to steal his money. Airilyn had no qualms about what she was about to do…the way she figured, if the nigga was stupid enough to follow any chick with a big ass anywhere, he deserved to get played. But first, she would entertain him…for her own release. She'd dance for him, maybe take off some clothes for him. Hell, if he was fine enough, she might even put her hand to work. She knew just what to do; she had been doing this since she was fifteen. She entered the darkened storage room with the man, and found herself face-to-face with a muscular young man, giving her a dead-eyed stare. Airilyn sighed slowly, for she knew who he was. "'Sup, Creole."

The man nodded, then turned to Airilyn's company. Without a word, he gestured to the door. Wanting nothing to do with this brick house of a man, the other immediately left Airilyn with him. Creole looked down at Airilyn. "Your brothers know you here with that nigga?"

Airilyn shook her head, not answering. Creole was red-boned (a beautiful blend of Black, French, and Spanish that comprised the culture of which he was named) and heavily built—the results of prison weightlifting. His midnight-black hair swung past his shoulders in a ponytail, accentuating his skin tone even more. Standing there in front of her, tall and scented with a musk-like cologne, it would have been easy for Airilyn to forget that this was Jimmy's best friend. It would have been just as easy for Creole to forget that the girl who was standing shame-faced and quietly in front of him was Jimmy's little sister—some of Jimmy's past friends had, before being systematically dealt with. Creole opened the door and escorted Airilyn out of the room. He walked to the bar where Tika was now standing and said, "C'mon, Tick-Tock."

Responding to Creole's nickname for her, Tika followed Airilyn out of the club and into the parking lot. As soon as they were outside, Tika laid into her friend. "You promised me you'd stay put! You said you wouldn't go off with any of these strange niggas here!"

Airilyn didn't say anything. Creole led them to his car and ushered them in. Then, he drove the two of them home…with Tika still fussing at Airilyn. Surprisingly, instead of dropping her off at Jey's house, Creole took Airilyn to Jimmy's apartment. "Your brother knows you're coming," Creole said. He took out his cell phone and dialed. A few minutes later, Jimmy came to the door and opened it. Airilyn got out of the car and walked across the yard to where her oldest brother stood. Jimmy simply looked at her with those piercing eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to look at him. "Tomorrow, you and me gon' have some words."

Airilyn sighed to herself and slumped into Jimmy's apartment, cringing under his intense stare. "Is Tika out there?" he called back to his sister. Creole didn't give Airilyn a chance to answer, confirming Jimmy's belief from the phone. Jimmy gazed out at the car, still dead-eyed. Tika did not want to admit it, but she knew that he was looking for her. In fact, in the black night and the darkness of Creole's car, she knew that Jimmy was looking at her. She wrapped her jacket around herself, unsettled by his gazing. She knew he was upset and, even though Airilyn was his sister, Tika knew that Jimmy was more upset with her. After a few lingering glances, Jimmy entered his apartment and shut the door.

As expected, the very next morning, Jimmy sat Airilyn down to discuss the previous night's events. She was relieved that he was not as loud or dictatorial as Jey would have been, but she also knew that Jimmy also would not be swayed. "What you been doing, girl? Who this nigga that Creole caught you with?"

Airilyn didn't answer, which made Jimmy repeat himself. She finally answered, "He was just a guy I was dancing with."

"And the club just happened to have a dance floor in a storage room?"

"It was nothing, Jimmy. We weren't gonna do nothing," she lied, which did not work. Jimmy shuffled in his seat and Airilyn could easily tell that he was getting mad. Jimmy laid his stare on her. "How long you been hustlin'?" Airilyn was about to protest, but Jimmy waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't you lie to me, girl," he told her in a quiet and icy tone. "Who the fuck you think you talking to? How long?"

Airilyn knew she had to tell the truth now. She knew that, if she didn't, Jimmy would go to Creole (and anyone else) and find out. She prayed against her better judgment that Jimmy would not go back and tell Jey, but she realized now that he would. There was no way out of it now. So she told him. "Three years."

Jimmy blinked twice. Flabbergasted, he rose from his seat and furiously paced around the room. He was so stunned by this news that he had to catch his breath. He walked in place, hands on hips, trying to think of what to say to his sister. He could think of nothing. Finally, he sat down again, looking sadly at Airilyn. After a couple of minutes, he then picked up the phone and called Jey, urging that he come over. When Jey learned of what Airilyn had been doing, he draped his shirt over his head. When Jimmy forced his brother's head out, he saw the tears. "Why, Jimmy?" Jey lamented. "Why is she doing this to herself? She acts like she wants to mess up her life!"

"You know why she's doing this," Jimmy retorted. "Same reason why I did the shit I did." He took his brother by the shoulders. "We gotta get our family back together, Jey. It's up to us, me and you. Otherwise, everything that's happened to us is gonna destroy us all."


	6. SPINNING THE BOTTLE

"…SPINNING THE BOTTLE"

Tika felt terrible. She had not seen Airilyn since the night that Creole saw them at the club and took them home, over one week ago. According to her grandmother's part-time nurse Mrs. Dillard, Jey was completely shattered by the revelation. Well, Tika knew that Jey would have been upset, but she also knew that Mrs. Dillard tended to be quite the gossip and was known to embellish past reason. She had heard from friends that Jey had made Airilyn start wearing an ankle monitor so that he could keep an eye on her, and that she would go directly home after school. Once, Tika had gone to their house to see Airilyn, only for Veronica to answer the door and sadly tell Tika that Airilyn wasn't seeing anyone. Nowadays, Tika only went to school and came home. Her grandmother had attempted to talk with her, but she didn't understand things like Airilyn did. It was now that Tika deeply regretted being so angry with Airilyn that night and she missed her best friend.

Tika's misery led her to walk right into Creole, nearly knocking him over. "Hey, girl! Watch what you doing!" he snapped, checking his shoes for scuff marks. When he saw there were none, he straightened. "'Sup, Tick-Tock. Where you off to?"

"Home," Tika said. "Ever since Airilyn stopped coming out, I haven't really hung out much."

Creole smiled. "Well, how 'bout I do something to brighten your day? Me and some people are having a little get-together at my house tonight. Why don't you come by?" Tika politely declined, but Creole insisted. "I'll pick you up at around nine. Tell your grandma that you'll be at a party and that you'll be home around 12:30…my Poochie will take you home." Hesitantly, Tika conceded. When she walked inside the door of her house, her grandmother was inside the living room, playing gin rummy with a few of her friends from church. Tika greeted the other women, then greeted her grandmother with a kiss on the cheek. "I've been invited to a get-together tonight," she said.

All of the women stopped playing and looked up, disbelieving. Tika knew that they could not believe that she had been invited to anything; however, her grandmother simply gave her permission and told her to have a good time. As soon as Tika had left the room, one of the women leaned forward and whispered, "I know whose party she's going to. Sister Hattie's granddaughter's man's gonna be there. Lord, I don't know why that girl up and married him…he ain't nothing but some ol' yellow-hooligan nigga off the street. He just got out of jail a few months ago."

"Well, Tika knows what to do and what not to do," Mrs. Harmon said. "She doesn't need to be moping around here all day. Her friend's been under the weather lately and she's mainly been home all the time, so Tika's been by herself."

The pastor's wife looked around, careful to ensure her confidentiality. "You know, that girlfriend of hers has got a little name for herself around the neighborhood. You know, that whole family of hers is off. The girl is a whore-in-training and that oldest boy ain't never been right since he was a kid."

"Isn't he the one who tried to kill his baby brother?" the first woman asked. "I still remember watching the police take him off."

Tika's grandmother waved off both women. "That boy ain't did that…I never did believe that story. I do believe, however, that some terrible things done happened in that house, though. But that mama of theirs ain't really much of a prize…five kids with three different daddies!"

A chorus of "amens" echoed around the living room. The pastor's wife added, "And…she don't even know who that oldest boy's daddy is, so I hear."

Unbeknownst to the old women, Tika had overheard their entire conversation. _It's just_ _like people to talk about stuff they don't know nothing about_, she thought. She didn't like it when people talked about Airilyn's family. Everyone in the neighborhood snubbed that family, including church-goers. For reasons Tika did not know or understand, everyone really feared Jimmy, though. Of course, she had also heard rumors about why he had been sent away, but she dared not ask Airilyn about it. Nor would she ask about their lives before the siblings were placed with their Aunt Gladys. As she saw Creole pull up in his shiny, black Escalade, Tika grabbed her jacket, bid the women good-bye, and left for the party.

Tika stood out like a sore thumb. She didn't know anyone at this party—they were all older than her and had all been reputed gang members. Tika did not feel comfortable here; the uneasiness did not come from girlish jitters at meeting guys but a sense of dread that she might not be safe here. Of course, there were other women here, but she didn't know these women so she wasn't so sure that they would be of any help if any of the men were to become too aggressive. Tika also noticed that Creole's wife Poochie was not here; however, it didn't strike her as odd because Creole never brought her to any get-togethers. "Creole, who's all these folks? I don't know none of them," she whispered.

"Don't worry about them…they're with me," Creole said. "Oh, you know one person here." He looked toward the kitchen. Tika turned to see Jimmy coming from the kitchen, eating a bowl of nachos. When he saw Tika, he froze. He then stalked toward her with purposeful strides. Tika turned to Creole, only to realize that he was nowhere to be found. Jimmy bumped her arm. "What you doing up in here, Pretty Girl?"

Tika couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Creole invited me."

"He did, huh?" Jimmy said, smirking knowingly. He then offered Tika some of his nachos, which she declined. Sensing Tika's discomfort, Jimmy took Tika by the hand and led her to the middle of the floor where everyone had started dancing. He put his food down on the table and took both her hands into his. "C'mon, Tika…lemme see some of your moves," he had to yell because the music was too loud. Suddenly, the song "New York Groove" thumped out of the stereo system. "Aw, hell yea…this here's the song!" Tika sang out. Jimmy, laughing, bobbed his head up and down while watching her sway and twist around to the beat of the song. When a slow song started playing, Jimmy instantly pulled Tika to him. Tika cautiously wrapped her arms around him. Although she would be reluctant to admit it, she felt warm and light. She felt like no one else in the world except for the two of them and, in fact, she did feel as though the world around her had vanished and that the only elements were her, Jimmy, and the music. She nuzzled against Jimmy's chest and felt his arms cocoon around her. It was the only time, other than later, that Tika would feel safe at the party.

"Alright, c'mon over here!" Creole hollered out, suddenly switching off the music. Tika and Jimmy released one another at once, Tika blushing in embarrassment. Jimmy smirked at her, then strode across the room. Creole and a couple of other guys moved the furniture around so that everyone could sit in the center of the room. Everyone sat down in the floor, making a circle. A woman pulled out a bottle and set it down in the middle of the circle. Creole, the only one still standing, announced, "Alright, time to play Spin The Bottle. Y'all know the rules: Everybody takes a turn spinning the bottle. If the bottle points at a certain person, the two of you will head off into that closet over there…" He pointed to a large, walk-in closet in the back corner of the room. "You'll get five minutes to do whatever you want, but make sure you're not in there after five. If you're still foolin' around in there after five minutes, I will call you out and make you look stupid."

One of the young men in the circle decided to use this moment to exercise his sarcasm. "Hey, Creole, where's your woman?"

Creole smiled, knowing the guy was being a smart aleck. So, he returned the favor. "She at home, nigga…where's yours? Oh damn! I forgot…you ain't got one!" That comeback sent everyone into an uproar. The other man came back. "Well, I don't need no ring to hook no bitch."

"Yeah, but a nigga can only beat his meat for so long," Creole rebutted, making a pumping motion with his hand. Everyone cracked up again, but now the guy was not looking very welcoming of that comment. "Now…let's get the game going!" Creole said, beginning the game. Everyone took turns spinning the bottle, and took trips into the closet. Jimmy had gone into the closet twice, each time returning with a straight face that Tika could not interpret. Tika had been chosen twice, as well. As she reluctantly walked to the closet, she would notice that Jimmy's poker face would turn dark and menacing, prompting whoever had chosen her to cut down the time.

The game went on until it was Tika's turn to spin the bottle. Tbe bottle twirled and rotated until the bottleneck rested in one direction. "Jimmy Uce!" Creole congratulated, grasping Jimmy's shoulder and shaking him. Jimmy rose slowly, relishing the moment. He then helped Tika off the floor and escorted her inside the closet.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

"Hello, Jimmy. It's dark in here."

"Isn't that the whole purpose? We can still see each other." He paused. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy with school."

"Too busy to come around? Does your not coming around have anything to do with my sister?" Tika tensed, sensing correctly that Jimmy was going to ask her about that night. Jimmy came closer to her, inches apart. "I'm only gonna ask you once, Tika. Did you know that Airilyn was hustling dudes? And be careful…I can tell bullshit when I hear it."

Tika told the truth. "No, I didn't."

Jimmy looked Tika up and down, trying to determine if she were lying. Finally convinced that she was not, Jimmy lightened up. "How many more minutes do we have?"

"Two-and-a-half."

Jimmy nodded, then took Tika's hands and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes. Tika smiled. "It's been a while since I've been alone with a boy."

Jimmy cupped her face in his hands. "You're not with a boy…you're with a man." And with that, Jimmy slowly kissed Tika on the lips. Tika's hands clenched the bench behind her before Jimmy took her hands and placed them inside of his. He then let go of her hands and put them on her behind and lightly slapped it before backing her onto the bench. Tika, hypnotized by Jimmy's sensuous kissing, tilted her head back so he could suckle her neck. Her hands, now tenderly touching Jimmy's cornrows, softly pushed his head so that he could suck deeper. Her gasps aroused Jimmy even more, so he carefully lashed out his tongue and flicked her neck and clavicle. The heat that rose from the both of them would have been enough to fog the entire room. Jimmy's hand gently stroked her breast, his thumb making circles around her nipple, and wished that it were his tongue and mouth that was currently causing Tika to quietly moan with desire.

"Uce! Tick-Tock! Time up!" Creole's loud knocking interrupted them. Jimmy cursed under his breath and stopped. Tika pulled down her shirt and brushed her hair back, patting it back into place. The two of them walked out of the closet, straight-faced. They both returned to their places in the circle, but they locked eyes and immediately smiled at one another.

It was Jimmy who took Tika home. The ride home was silent, with only the slow R & B music to keep them company. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Tika's house. "Thanks for bringing me home," Tika said. "I really appreciate it." Her hand reached out and touched his. "I appreciated everything."

Jimmy nodded. "So did I." As Tika was getting out, Jimmy called her back. "Airilyn will be at my house tomorrow. You can come by and see her." Tika grinned widely, eager to see her best friend and tell her what had happened.

"Tika?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see you again." Jimmy leaned forward and kissed Tika's cheek, then allowed her to turn her head and return his kiss. Smiling, she got out and went inside. Jimmy did not leave until he saw her enter her home and lock the door. "Bye, Pretty Girl," he whispered.


	7. REVEALING

"…REVEALING"

Just as Jimmy had promised, Airilyn was at his apartment when Tika arrived the next day. The two girls squealed with joy as they grabbed one another and hugged each other tightly. After a few more minutes of excited reunion, the two of them went into the other bedroom. Jimmy could not help but to sneak upstairs and eavesdrop; however, Airilyn knew what he was doing. She closed the door and locked it, returning to sit on top of the bed. Tika was quick to notice that Airilyn was not her normal bubbly self. "So, what you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I had to go away for a little bit," Airilyn said. When Tika inquired further, Airilyn told her that she had been in counseling for her behavior. "Bobby and Veronica sent me to this woman to talk about some stuff—family stuff, that's all."

Tika wanted Airilyn to elaborate further, but she didn't ask. Airilyn then asked, "So, Sha'Quon jump you yet?"

"What?!" Tika exclaimed.

"Sha'Quon's been around, telling people she's gonna beat your ass for taking Jimmy from her," Airilyn explained. "You need to dust her ass off, Tika. She's talking too much to be walking around."

"I don't have time to be fooling around with her, Mook. I got other things I need to be worrying about." Tika slouched on the bed and folded her arms. Airilyn caught on—then she began to talk about her brother. "Jimmy wants to be with you."

Tika was silent, listening. She was uncertain about whether she should disclose what had occurred between her and Jimmy at Creole's party. She didn't know if Airilyn would be happy or upset about it. So she kept quiet. "How you figure that?"

"C'mon, Tika…I know my brother," Airilyn said. "I hear how he talks to Jey about you. The other night, I heard him talking to Veronica about how to get with you."

Tika rolled her eyes, but Airilyn saw the blush and smile. "I know you're falling for my big brother, and that's cool with me. Jimmy needs someone to love, as well as someone to love him." She took her friend's hand. "I don't think he knows how to love a woman, like the way Jey loves Ronnie. Maybe you might be the one to show him." Tika smiled and blushed. _If he loves the same way he kisses, then he's not doing that bad._

While the girls were discussing Jimmy's feelings, Jimmy had quietly left the apartment and had gone to his mother's house. Before turning off the motor, he carefully scanned the driveway to make sure that Marvin's car was not there. Relieved that he wasn't, Jimmy got out and walked to the house. He knocked on the door and did not respond when his mother came to the door—still wearing curlers and a nightrobe. "What is it, Jimmy?" she asked.

"Hi, Mama. I need to talk to you."

"About what?

Jimmy swallowed hard. "About my father…who is he?"

Lisa sighed heavily, bothered by her son's question. "Why are you asking me that, Jimmy? What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know who he is," Jimmy said.

"He ain't nobody," Lisa said, her eyes narrowing at her son. "Why do you keep asking me about your daddy?"

"Because I need to know who this man is that makes you resent me so bad." Jimmy now looked at his mother with the sadness of a child who has had to bear the burden of being unloved. Lisa cringed, closing her robe tightly around her. Jimmy shook his head. "You can't even look at me, can you? You can't even look me in the eye and tell me about my father. All my brothers and sisters know their daddies except me. Bobby and Airilyn know their daddy, even though he wasn't shit and walked out on us when we were little. Tommy and Lynette know their daddy, even though he's a bastard. But I don't know mine! Why, Mama? Why I can't know who mine is?"

"Your father was in the wind, so it don't make any difference. What good would it do for you to know who he was?"

"It would do me some good!" Jimmy exclaimed. With his eyes watering he said, "What is it, Mama? What did he do? What did he do to you to make you hate me so much, when all I've ever tried to do was love you and get you to love me?"

Lisa was silent for a long time. She looked into her son's eyes. Then, with the same blank stare that Jimmy often gave, she stated, "Your father was a sorry-assed nigga. He was worthless and no-good. All he did was get me pregnant and then left me for some White girl. He wasn't shit…like you." With those final words, Lisa shut the door in Jimmy's tear-streaked face.

It was early evening when Jimmy returned to his apartment. Figuring that Tika had gone home, Jimmy went upstairs to check on Airilyn. He chuckled when he found the both of them in bed, asleep. Not wanting to wake her, but knowing she needed to go home, Jimmy walked to Tika's end of the bed and gently shook her awake. Tika sleepily cracked open her eyes, just in time for Jimmy to kiss her eyelids and her lips. However, the smile was not there. "Come with me, Tika."

"Where are we going?" Tika asked. She pulled herself off the bed and stood, straightening her clothes. Careful not to wake Airilyn, Jimmy simply took Tika by the hand and led her out of the room. "Let's take a little ride."

Tika found herself in the passenger seat of Jimmy's Trailblazer, listening to the radio and enjoying the ride as they cruised along the dark highway. She looked over at him, wondering why he was so quiet. Not that Jimmy was a loudmouth, but he was certainly not this pensive. Right then, she knew that something was wrong. She worked up the courage to ask. "What's wrong, Jimmy?"

Jimmy didn't answer her. He continued to drive in silence.

Tika placed her hand against Jimmy's cheek, halfway expecting him to push it away. Instead, he clasped and kissed it. "You just don't know, Tika," he uttered in a voice barely above a whisper. "Girl, you just don't know."

"Know what?" Tika asked softly, noting the crestfallen tone in his voice. He said nothing as he soon turned onto a back road and drove up the road to an isolated park. He parked near a street light, leaving the radio on. He turned to Tika. "You know what it's like to feel like you ain't got nobody in your corner? Like, you do whatever you got to in order to prove you love somebody, and they don't care?"

Tika nodded. "My auntie…it's like she's trying to escape the fact that she came from nothing. She hardly comes around me and Granny, even though she's Granny's daughter. I think it has something to do with something that happened between her and my mother. Well, my mom is dead and my grandmother won't tell me, so I don't really know why my aunt does not come around us."

"You're lucky, Tika," Jimmy said. "At least you know your mom loved you. My mother would rather me be dead." Tika glanced quickly at him and started to quiet him, but he placed his hand to her mouth. "No, I wanna get this out. I'm tired of holding all this inside me." He paused, sizing Tika up. "You have to promise that what I'm gon' tell you won't get out. It's just that, since Creole's party, I feel the need to be with you. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine, Tika…and I want to be yours. In order to do that, I have to give you my heart."

Tika nodded, confirming her promise. She was touched that Jimmy was about to confide in her a secret that obviously has caused him much anguish. She was wondering if what he was about to say had anything to do with his melancholic behavior as they drove to the park. Jimmy planted a kiss on her lips, then began.

"I've been on my own since I was 13 years old; I'm damn near 25 now. I ain't never felt no love from my mother, not even as a little kid. She didn't beat me or nothing, but she never showed me any affection, either. Then, she got with Marvin…" He stopped and caught his breath. He shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "Marvin's the fucking Devil," he seethed. "A demon…he hated my being there, and I soon hated him right back. But she loved him, so he was always around. He would always find ways to make me feel like shit." He ran his fingers through his hair. "He'd always call me 'Nobody's Son'—like I was nothing. He knew how I felt about that, but he didn't care. He just lived to make me—us—miserable." Jimmy's voice cracked, giving away his deepest emotions. Tika placed her hand on his neck and massaged it. He smiled tenderly, grateful for her touch and presence.

"But the worst part was when he would beat on Jey," he continued. "As much as he didn't like me, he hated Jey. See, my mother had Jey by another man and lied about it. When Marvin found out, he beat the hell out of her. He beat her so bad she almost lost my brother. That was the first time he went to jail. While he was there, she and Jey's daddy got together and stayed together. But then Marvin got out and got into it with him. Mama threatened to call his probation officer, so he went away for awhile. While he was gone, we were a family—during that time, Mama had Airilyn. Then, one day, he just upped and left. He said he was going to the store and we never saw him again. Jey was six years old at the time and Mook was just two. Two months later, Marvin came back. Right after that, he really started giving us hell.

We never had a minute's peace in that house, me and Jey. He couldn't stand the sight of us but, because Mama would never step in for us, he knew he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. All she cared about was having her big house and nice shit and a man to lay up with. To hell with her kids, who would have loved her anyway." It was then that Tika saw Jimmy wipe his cheek. When he turned to look at her, she saw the watery eyes and realized that he was wiping away a tear. She wondered if he had ever opened his heart like this to anyone else. She had to ask. "Why did you get sent away?"

"My mother told the police and child welfare that I tried to kill my little brother," Jimmy explained. "But I was the one who pulled him out of the tub. Next thing I know, Marvin runs in and tackles me to the floor. Early the next morning, I remember cops dragging me out the bed and putting me in the back seat. I found out later that I was being charged with attempted murder. Long story short, the charge got dropped, but I still ended up staying in the system because my mother wouldn't come get me and bring me home. She said I was more trouble than she could take and that I was a troublemaker. But Tika, I swear I never hurt Tommy—that's my brother."

"Why would she call the police on you? Why did CPS take you away?"

Jimmy did not answer. Instead, he made a request. "Tika, step out of the van."

Tika was stumped. Step out of the van? Did this nigga just ask her to get out of the van? Surveying their surroundings, Tika gave Jimmy an _Are you crazy?_ look. Jimmy, undaunted, simply repeated himself. Tika stayed put, resolving that she was not about to get out into a darkened park by herself. She didn't know what Jimmy was going to do. For all she knew, she may have touched a raw nerve with him and angered him. When she did not move, Danny got out of the van himself. Tika followed his movements as he marched to the passenger side, pulled open the door, and pulled her out. Tika, at first confused, was now insolent. "Damn, boy! What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, standing flat against the front hood.

Jimmy stepped closer to Tika, pressing himself against her. "I don't wanna talk no more. I wanna play a game."

"What kind of game?"

Jimmy smiled. "It's called 'Can I Make You Squeal?'"

Jimmy looked around, checking to ensure their privacy from security guards or young snoops. He pressed against Tika. "You smell good, Pretty Girl," he whispered, kissing her on the lips and forehead. "I love this dress you got on." He then picked Tika up and spread her out onto the front hood of his van. Tika raised herself slightly, aware of what Jimmy was going to do. "Whoa, boy! We can't do this—not out here!"

Jimmy ignored her. He spread open her legs and pulled her panties down. "I can make you squeal," he uttered, planting soft kisses on her upraised thighs. Pulling her down toward him, he looked up at her and gave her his intense stare. Tika felt his gaze and leaned back against the hood, scanning the darkened park bench. She whispered quietly, "No, Jimmy. Not here, not here. No…no…" then stopped short as she felt his lips kiss her slightly. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as he put his hand on her knee and open her legs further. He stared at it, glanced up, grinned, then pushed his face directly between her legs. Tika gasped aloud as his tongue flicked across her clitoris—several times. He moved his head in a nodding fashion, then a shaking fashion, as his continued pleasuring her with his mouth. Tika felt her muscles weaken as her breath quickened and her eyes rolled into her head. Her leg slackened, only for Jimmy to cup her hips and position her upward. While he was still inside her legs, he curled his tongue around her clitoris and nodded his approval, softly moaning . Tika, in a pre-orgasmic spasm, arched her back and involuntarily said his name between hoarse whispers and increasingly noisy moans. Jimmy, sensing her arousal, moved to the side and bent his neck to the right, licking and sucking at another angle. He could feel his own arousal coming, for his movements became more forceful and intense. He pushed his head further and nodded more furiously, bringing Tika to a loud squeal and popped her on her hip when she pushed his head further onto her. Jimmy paused, took up Tika's hand and gazed at her seductively, then lashed his tongue out at her before returning to his business with even more zealous fervor. Tika felt tears running down her face as she felt his long tongue glide straightforward and, in her desirously fevered brain, realized something. _He's fucking me with his tongue! _When Jimmy yanked her forward onto his swirling mouth and cyclone-like tongue, Tika squealed loudly, then screamed out as the orgasm hit her—making her sugar walls contract and leak. Jimmy, aware of what had happened, chuckled deeply as he finished lapping up her sugar walls, retreating his tongue and resting his head sideways between her legs and running his tongue onto her inner thigh. _Shit, she's on fire. That was some held-down-deep stuff there…I'm going to love fucking_ _her_, he thought to himself, breathing hard. He then rose up, then helped Tika off the front hood. Tika stared at Jimmy, who was looking intently at her with a sex-filled expression. Half dizzy, she fumbled with her underwear as she pulled them back on. The two of them got back into Jimmy's van and said nothing as he drove her home. Tika, still not believing what had just occurred, was busy smoothing her summer dress and clearing her head. She shot a quick glance at Jimmy and noticed the bulge in his pants. As soon as they pulled up in Tika's driveway, Jimmy pulled her onto his lap—allowing her to feel his erection. "That was just the pre-game show, Pretty Girl," his whispered, moving her about on his lap. He then undid his jeans and released himself, letting it rest—stiff and straight—between her hips. "Very soon, you and me—we gon' go to overtime. You think you were seeing stars tonight? I'm gon' send you to the moon." Tika touched his chest and kissed him full on the lips. "Soon, Jimmy—make it soon."

Jimmy nodded his head and let Tika get out. "I'll be home after seven tomorrow. Tell your grandma I said hi." Tika gathered herself and waved goodbye as she walked inside the house, trying to mask the wiggle. Jimmy laughed and gave off a loud whoop. "CheeeHoooo, shit! She ready to go!"


	8. PASSION

"…PASSION"

The first thing that Tika did when she entered her home was to check on her grandmother. She walked down the hall to the bedroom, where Mrs. Harmon was sleeping quietly. Tika read the note that Ms. Dillard had left. _I finally managed to get her to take her heart medicine. We'll be going to the mall tomorrow._ Tika glanced at her grandmother and shook her head. She then headed up the small staircase and entered her bedroom, flopping down onto the bed. For a few minutes she lay motionless, her mind flashing back to the events of that night. Jimmy and her, riding around. Jimmy telling his story. Jimmy spreading her out over the front hood of his van and going down on her, making her squeal and scream out until she nearly went hoarse. She smiled and crossed her legs, alleviating the quieting throb between her legs. This is definitely going inside her diary. There was no way she was going to tell Airilyn about this. _What the hell would I say? 'Hey, Mook! Your brother tried to clean me out up to my cervix? _she thought, then laughed to herself. Just then, her telephone rang. Annoyed at her daydream being

interrupted, Tika reluctantly answered.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

Jimmy! "What you doing, calling here so late at night?"Tika asked, clearly shocked. She could feel Jimmy's warm smile across the phone. "I had to call and see if you got in alright, didn't I? That's what a man's supposed to do."

"Well, I thank you," Tika answered. "So…what are you doing right now?"

"Sitting here, wishing you was here with me."

"And what if I was there?"

Jimmy chuckled, but didn't answer. He didn't have to, for Tika knew what would happen. "Did you like what happened tonight?"

"What you think?"

"Well, by the way you damn near put a crank in my neck by pushing my head down on your cooch, I'd say you were enjoying yourself pretty good!" Jimmy laughed out loud then, imitating Tika's moaning before calming down. "That's alright, girl. Everybody needs to let go sometimes. That's what's wrong with people nowadays, everybody wants to hang on to stuff that should be let go. If more people would learn to let shit all hang out, the world would be a better place." He let out a sigh. "Yeah…things need to be said."

That comment made Tika's eyebrows furrow, so she asked Jimmy what he meant. Of course, he didn't answer her. Instead, he changed the subject and asked her about coming over to her house tomorrow evening after work. "Well sure, but you're gonna have to meet my grandma," Tika said.

Jimmy said he didn't care. "Your granny's cool with me. Besides, I'm gonna ask her to give me her blessing to marry you."

"What!"

Jimmy laughed out loud. "Just playin'. Seriously, I am going to ask if I can be with you on a more…exclusive basis."

Tika smiled broadly, but she didn't let on. Her grandmother had taught her well that a woman never allows a man to know that she likes him, because he would be too eager to mistreat her if she did. She simply listened as Jimmy went on, speaking more intimately to her. "Tika, I want to be with you. I meant what I said when I said I want you to be mine. I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to make you mine, girl. I know you feel the same way, 'cause a Black girl ain't gon' let a nigga do what you let me do unless she like the hell out of him. Baby, I got a love jones for you and it's a sweet thing…a beautiful thing. I know what people say about me, but I don't give a shit. Ain't none of their asses came to help me and my brothers and sisters when we needed them, so they all can go to hell." He stopped, realizing that he was rambling. "Tika, I sound like I'm talking shit, but I'm serious when I say this: I want you for my lady. I ain't got much in terms of money or stuff like that, but I will give you my heart and my love. Just think on me…even though we did what we did in the park. I'm sorry about that, by the way, but I couldn't control it no more. Think on me, girl…that's all. Just think about what I'm telling you."

Stunned into silence, Tika clutched her chest, touched by what Jimmy said. She could only nod her head and say, "Ok, Jimmy…I'll think on it." Jimmy sighed, grateful that he had gotten all his thoughts out. He then wished her goodnight and hung up.

Jimmy was especially eager to finish his work from the auto shop the next day. Each car he broke down, he would fix it again with quiet zeal in hopes that 7:00 would hurry up and come so he could see Tika again. Mr. Dorsey, wise to what was going on, only shook his head and chuckled with the fond remembrance of appealing to women in his own youth. "Hey, Uce!" he would call out. "Don't tire yourself out on them cars, boy! You won't have nothing left on that little girl you call yourself gettin' with!" Jimmy would just laugh to himself, knowing the old man was good-natured with his teasing. Finally, the clock struck seven o'clock. Jimmy smiled and rubbed his hands together, anticipating the night to come. He hurried home, showered off the toils of the day, then headed over to Tika's house.

He was met on the porch by Mrs. Harmon. "Hello, Jimm," she knowingly greeted him. Jimmy, while happy to see Tika's grandmother in better spirits, felt his stomach drop. However, he still returned the salutations graciously. Mrs. Harmon invited him inside the house and welcomed him to the couch. "Dot is still upstairs," she announced. "But she'll be down in a minute." She seated herself in her loveseat. "So, Jimmy…you been keeping busy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How's your mama and family?"

"They fine, Mrs. Harmon. How're you?"

"I'm doing better, thanks for asking." She then got to the point. "I know my Dot likes you, Jimmy. She hasn't mentioned it, but I know these things. I know you've been in and out since you were a boy, and I know why you got sent away when you were a boy."

Jimmy tensed up, knowing where the conversation was headed. He knew that Tika's grandmother was not known for biting her tongue, and that she would somehow convince her granddaughter to stop seeing him. He prepared himself for yet another letdown in his life. He could only imagine his surprise when Mrs. Harmon said, "I know you didn't do what people said you did. There were too many missing pieces there. Now, you did do some time behind bars…I'm not forgetting that. But my Dot's heart means more to me than anything, and I believe her heart is set on you." She looked up toward the stairs, listening for Tika's presence. When she heard music coming from Tika's bedroom, she nodded in satisfaction. "I have something to confess, Jimmy."

Jimmy listened intently.

"I'm not going to be around for long," Mrs. Harmon said, causing Jimmy to sit straight up on the divan. "The doctor has told me that I have months to live. My heart is just not working like it used to and, like everything else in life, will soon give out. Dot doesn't know about this, and I intend to keep it that way. I'm just praying that God will keep me alive long enough for her to find someone who will love her and take care of her." She then rose from her seat and walked to her fireplace mantel. From the mantel, she picked up a small picture and stared at it for a long while before showing it to Jimmy. "This is my other daughter, Margeaux. She is a tax attorney the next town over. She's a wealthy woman, but she's lonely and bitter. She had to learn the hard way that money doesn't mean happiness. I look at my Dot, and I see her headed in that same direction. I'm not saying that she shouldn't be successful; I just want her heart fulfilled as well as her brain. That's where you come in."

"I'm listening," Jimmy replied.

"I want you to take care of her. I've heard her and her friend talking about how you feel about her. When I die, Dot will be alone in the world. Margeaux won't support her; too much water has flooded under the bridge. Swear to me right now that you will take care of my Dot." She took his hand. "Swear it, Jimmy. I need it."

Jimmy was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. The only thing he could think of to say was, "Maybe you should be talking to Tika about this, Mrs. Harmon." But the woman furiously shook her head. Now as the desperate grip on Jimmy's hand grew stronger as her pleas for Jimmy's oath became more insistent. It was then that Jimmy knew: Mrs. Harmon was dying. She was just trying to set everything in order for Tika so she would not have to struggle harder than she was already. He also knew that he could not refuse her request. He kissed Mrs. Harmon's hand. "I swear…I'll take care of her."

Jimmy and Tika were at their 'spot' in the park, kissing and making out in his van. Tika sighed deeply, sitting in Jimmy's lap and snuggling his chest. She could smell the slight musk of his cologne and it aroused her greatly as she gently kissed his neck and cupped his face. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Tika's waist as he kissed her lips, forehead, and face. Ever so often, as the slow jams played on the radio, Tika would straddle him and allow him to unbuckle his pants and brush his swelling maleness between her legs. It would allow Tika to bounce slowly and steadily against his lap until the two of them would cling tightly to one another, breathing heavily and kissing deeply. As they composed themselves, Jimmy leaned back in the driver's seat. "Girl, you something else," he said.

"Well, sometimes a person needs to loosen up," Tika said, combing her hair.

"That movie sucked!" Jimmy suddenly exclaimed. Tika stared at him, confused. "Where'd that come from?"

"Just sayin', that's all. That was nowhere near what the previews had me thinking it was. I should've listened to Jey," Jimmy told her while buttoning his shirt. He turned toward her, admiring her blue-green summer dress. "But that steakhouse was bomb! Chicken-fried, curly fries, and a strawberry pop…that's gon' be my last dinner!" He laughed out loud, only to catch Tika's disapproving glance. "I don't want you talking like that," she reproached him.

"Like what?"

"Like you're ready to go back to the joint."

Jimmy made an attempt to explain that he was only joking and made a move to hug Tika. However, when she moved away from him, he sighed. "Baby, you know I ain't trying to go back there. I got too much to do out here. My family's all this-way and that-way; Jey's at his wit's end, Mook is easing her way toward the streets, and my baby sister hates my damn guts. I swore that I would get all this mess straightened out, and that's what I'm gonna do. Besides…"

He placed his arm around Tika's shoulder and was relieved when she took his hand. "where would I be if I couldn't be with you?" He paused, then thought of something. "Tika, why your grandma call you 'Dot'? I thought your name was Tika."

"Tika's my middle name."

"So, what's your real name?" Jimmy asked her. It was then that Tika stammered, hesitating on whether she should tell him. "You're gonna laugh," she said. When he shook his head and continued to look at her, Tika relented. "My first name is Dorothea." The wide grin that escaped Jimmy's lips unnerved Tika and she promptly withdrew again. "See, that's why I don't tell people my real name. People think it's country."

"Naw, girl…I wasn't laughing at it. I've just never heard of it…" He then stopped talking and turned up the radio. "Oh shit! This here is the song, yo!" He swayed his head to and fro to an old school song. "Girl, this song here was the jam back in the day!" he shouted as he began to sing to it. Tika giggled loudly as Jimmy turned to sing to her. He then stopped singing, stared deeply into Tika's smiling eyes, and gave her a soft kiss. "Dorothea…I love your name. It's lovely, like you." He then started the car. "We better get you on home."

"What were you and Granny talking about when I walked in?" Tika asked. Jimmy turned off the ignition, the music still playing. Tika repeated, "Jimmy, what were you guys talking about?"

"You know. I said I was gonna ask her if I could be your man," Jimmy said. Now it was Tika's turn to search Danny's expression for signs of deception. However, Jimmy was a master at hiding his facial emotions so she could not read him. "Your grandmother told me her point of view, then gave me her blessing." He smiled at her, then started the van and took off down the road. However, the ride home was uncomfortable for him. He didn't like lying to Tika, but he had made a promise to Mrs. Harmon and he was duty-bound to keep it.

Tika woke with the dawn. She had been having a beautiful dream where she and Jimmy were making love on the shoreline of the island of Martinique. The full moon shone down brightly upon them as they clung to one another, refusing to let the other go. Jimmy was whispering something that she couldn't quite understand, but it comforted her as she reacted to his touch. The cacophonic alarm clock rudely awakened her, fizzling out her dream. She went to the bathroom and took her morning shower.

As Tika was coming downstairs, ready for classes, she heard voices in the kitchen. Listening intently, she cautiously descended the stairs and stepped inside the kitchen. There she saw her grandmother, and her Aunt Margeaux. Tika was surprised greatly, for she knew that her aunt hardly ever came around. Sensing that something must be wrong, Tika walked to her grandmother and stood beside her. Margeaux nodded, acknowledging her niece's presence. "Hello, Tika…I was waiting for you to come down," she said. "I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Tika looked at her grandma. Mrs. Harmon motioned for her to sit down. Margeaux continued. "I know that my mother has not been in the best of health lately. I also know that you've been doing your share in caring for her…and you are appreciated. However, I believe that my mother needs a more steady hand in her care. So, I have decided that she will move in with me."

"What about the house?" Tika asked. "Grandma always wanted to keep this house because this is where she and Grandpa lived. What's going to happen to it when she's gone?

"You will remain in the house," Margeaux said. "Of course, you will be responsible for your own groceries, as well as the upkeep. I will keep paying the utilities, as was agreed."

"What about Mrs. Dillard? She's always looked after Granny while I was at school. Will she still be coming in?" Tika wanted to know.

Margeaux gave out a tinkling giggle. "Well, I wouldn't think that would be necessary, would you? I will provide all the care that she needs. You needn't worry…you can come by the house, by appointment of course, to see on her anytime you wish. You just have to make sure that you come by during a certain time of the evening, for she will need her rest. She doesn't have time to be worried about a young woman with an itch."  
Tika was about to respond to that snide remark, but Mrs. Harmon held tightly to her knee. "Tika, what your aunt means to say is that we're going to be spending more time with one another. There has been so much distance between us, and now would be a good time for us to fix our relationship. Of course, you will come see me…I would never turn away my Dot." Margeaux rose. "So, everything is settled. I will send my butler here for your grandmother's things." Her cell phone started ringing incessantly, so she stepped outside to talk. Tika spoke to her grandmother. "Granny, do you want to go? If you don't, I'll tell her right now that you won't go." But Mrs. Harmon took Tika by the shoulders. "Baby, I want to go,"she said, watching as tears began to well in Tika's eyes. "She and I have not spoken in so long, and I think it's time for us to reconcile our differences. Don't look at it like I'm leaving you; look at it like I'm getting my daughter back after years of being apart." She kissed Tika's forehead, then she went to her room and began to pack.

Tika stood still for a minute, scanning the room. She suddenly began to feel very lonely. Without her grandmother, who would she have to come home to? Who would she care for? Who would she look after? At that point, she didn't care about going to school. She ran back upstairs, threw herself onto her bed, and cried.

Two weeks after Mrs. Harmon had gone to stay with her daughter, Tika had still not fully recovered. She missed her grandmother's presence in the house. Usually, an empty, guardian-free house would mean unlimited liberation for a 19-year-old. Unfortunately, for Tika, this was not the case. She would often go to see her grandmother, and constantly argue with her aunt over Mrs. Harmon's seemingly diminishing health. Consequently, Margeaux would soon ban Tika from her home. Now Tika found herself spending increasingly more time at Jey's house, confiding in Airilyn. On this particular evening, the girls were in Airilyn's room, listening to the radio and talking. "If I were you, I'd bust up in that bitch,"Airilyn suggested. "How the hell is she gon' keep you from your grandma?"

"She got pissed off because I was asking about how thin Granny's gotten!" Tika exclaimed. "Granny's gotten all listless and tired, her appetite has decreased, and she doesn't even go out like she used to anymore! Aunt Margeaux only said, 'Well, she's old, Tika. That's what happens when you get old.' Then she kicks me out, saying that I disrespect her house!"

"Maybe you should get my brother to go over there with you," Airilyn said. "Jimmy would get in. Speaking of getting in, when you and my big brother gonna get it on?" Tika's eyes bulged into saucer-like orbs. How did she know? "Girl, I know you and Jimmy are linking," Airilyn said, snickering. "Y'all might not be having sex, but y'all doing something."

Tika felt her cheeks flush. She did not confirm nor deny her best friend's suspicion, only remained silent. Airilyn continued. "You know, Tika…I didn't know how to feel about you being with my brother at first. To be honest, I was kinda jealous."

Tika's nonchalance transformed into shock. "What?"

"I was jealous. With Danny coming home, I wanted him to be around us more. But then, he told Jey how he had really started liking you. I thought you were gonna take my big brother away from me, and he was gonna take my best friend from me." Airilyn hung her head. "I know now that wasn't true. I was being a stupid bitch and I know that now." Tika, smiling and shaking her head, simply hugged her friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And have Jimmy think I ruined his only shot at love in his life? No way, ma'am! Seriously, Tika, I want you to make Jimmy happy. I don't think I have ever seen him so content in his life. I know it's because of you. You've done something to him; you've made him somewhat whole again. He's…alive, and I'll always love you for that." Airilyn stopped, wiping her eyes. Tika, doing the same, was at a loss for words. "Mook, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Airilyn replied. "Just say that you'll love Jimmy, and you make him love and take care of you. I wish I had somebody to love me."

"Girl, you can have your pick of any dude around here!"

Airilyn shook her head. "No…these niggas just want some ass. They don't want me. They just wanna lay me. They don't care about me, or how I feel. They're just like…" She froze in mid-sentence. Tika looked at her. "Just like what?"

"Nothing,"Airilyn quickly said, shaking her head. Just then, the Slow Jam Hour began its broadcast. The DJ began to take requests. It was then that Airilyn grinned, a wide grin that made Tika squirm. She knew that her friend was up to something. She would be right. "Tika! C'mon…you gotta do this!" Airilyn exclaimed. "Dedicate something to Jimmy!"

"Girl, we are too old to be doing that! Besides, you know he doesn't like being put out there like that!"

Airilyn grabbed Tika and playfully shook her. "You got to! You GOT TO! Give him a shout-out!" Tika continued to vehemently shake her head, until Airilyn finally consented. However, she said, "Ok, then…give me the song and I'll put it out there for you." Tika didn't want to, but after Airilyn's insistent begging, she gave in. She remembered the song that Jimmy was singing to her two weeks ago. Smiling broadly, she told Airilyn what to say.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was relaxing in his apartment after a long day at the shop. He had just finished taking his shower and was going to bed. He took off his robe and crawled into bed, where he turned on the radio to help him sleep. That was when he heard it. The DJ announced the return segment of the Slow Jam Hour. Then, he heard the DJ say, "This next song is going out from Tika to Jimmy…old school slow jam from 1981, "Love Is" by One Way on the Slow Jam Hour." As the song played, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind raced back to the nights when he and Tika would make out in his van. He would think about the two of them sitting by the lake, talking and kissing. He would then think how nice it would be when he would finally be able to make love to her…sweet, gentle, passionate, beautiful love that would send them both into a dreamlike stratosphere where nothing existed except the two of them. Even though it was slightly cool in his bedroom, his naked body turned warm with anticipation that one day Tika would join him. Jimmy moaned quietly as he smiled, thinking about his lady love. He whispered Tika's name, then drifted off to sleep.

Two days later, Mrs. Dillard stopped by Tika's house, as she now often did to check on Tika. She was about to enter, when her eyes fell upon something in the corner of the porch. Stooping down, she picked up an envelope that held one long-stemmed rose. Softly chuckling to herself, Mrs. Dillard turned the key in the lock and walked inside. "Tika! Something came here for you!" Tika ambled down the stairs to greet the woman. She suddenly spied what Mrs. Dillard was holding. "Is that for me?"

"I believe so. I believe you have an admirer," Mrs. Dillard said, gently teasing Tika by refusing to give her the gifts. Tika finally retrieved them, opening the letter and carefully taking the rose. She thanked Mrs. Dillard, then ran up the stairs. When she got to her room, she lay down onto her bed and began to read.

_Love is…never having to keep saying the words_

_When your eyes and actions say it all_

_Love is...when your heart feels free as a bird_

_And nothing in the world can make it stall._

_Love is…knowing that it's love you feel_

_And knowing that it's very real_

_Love is…being able to tell it vs. lust_

_Love is…being able to believe and trust_

_Love is…wanting to see you, hear you_

_Love is…wanting to breathe you, revere you_

_I wake to await the sound of your voice_

_And when I see you, my heart rejoice_

_I want you to spend the day with me, lay with me_

_And when nightfall comes, I want you to stay with me_

_I crave your presence, I desire your touch_

_The feeling of your hands and your lips, I need so much_

_Love is…loving me while I'm loving you_

_And loving every minute of our rendezvous_

_I pray every day to keep you in my life_

_You're my lady, and may one day be my wife_

_Come to me now and enrich my atmosphere_

_I wanna fill you completely, take us both into the stratosphere_

_And someday, if we are truly blessed to be_

_Love will be…us creating our own legacy_

Tika read every line, utterly touched. Each line threatened to take her breath. When she finished reading, she carefully folded the letter and placed it inside her dresser drawer. She then took the rose and placed it inside a jar. She put it on her window ledge, where it could shine in the sun and in her eyes. Still smiling, she strode downstairs to say good-bye to Mrs. Dillard. She then got into her car and drove to her aunt's home, hoping to find a way inside to see her grandmother. Her aunt's housekeeper nervously showed Tika inside, but Tika only got as far as the front hallway. "Miss Harmon, your grandma isn't here."

"What do you mean?" Tika asked. "Where is she?"

"Sh-she's at the doctor's office," the woman said. "Please…you must leave. We are not allowed to let anyone in while the mistress is out."

"I won't be long," Tika said dryly. She was getting impatient. Why would Aunt Margeaux not tell her that her grandmother had to see the doctor? The housekeeper looked about, afraid. "You have to go now. If the mistress finds out that I let you in, she'll fire

me!"

"Calm down…I'm going." Tika rolled her eyes, then left. She knew what to do, anyway. She would call some of the church sisters who often frequented the house for a game of bridge and a plate of gossip. But she would do that later. Right now, she would get ready for a much-needed evening at the club.


	9. JEALOUSY

"…JEALOUSY"

All this time, Sha'Quon had been listening to the rumors. She had heard about Jimmy and Tika's relationship for months and was seething with jealousy. She hated this new woman who, in her eyes, had just shown up one day and took her man. Even though she knew she had been with other men, Jimmy wasn't exactly perfect, either. He had been to prison; hell, he had even tried to kill his brother. So who was he to look down on her, when his own mama didn't want to be bothered with him? As she and her homegirls where sitting outside the flat grass in the projects, talking loud and laughing louder, the early evening gossip turned to Jimmy and Tika. "I can't believe that nigga!" Sha'Quon exclaimed. "Actually fiendin' over some schoolyard hoe!"

One of her friends agreed. "I know, girl…I've been seeing them around town together, all hugged up and shit. They were cheesin' and all up in each other's faces…yeah, he definitely went below standard."

"She probably still a virgin…bitch probably ain't even seen a dick, let alone ride one!" Sha'Quon snapped, causing her friends to crack up laughing.

"Well, I know for sure that she ain't," her friend said, gruffly hoisting up her bawling toddler. "I know the dude she used to fool around with back in high school and he was always saying how he tore it up and had her crushin' for it." Sha'Quon smiled at that, the diabolical idea already forming inside her brain. "For real? "Hey, he live around here?"

"He deejays at the club some nights. Matter of fact, I think he works tonight…why?"

Sha'Quon sucked her teeth and snickered to herself. "Because I think I have an idea."

That night, Tika and Airilyn had gone back to the club. It had been their first time back in months, ever since Creole had caught Airilyn trying to hustle a drunkard. The girls were sitting at a table, talking and scanning the place for familiar face, when Tika caught notice of the DJ peering at her. Tika's festive mood darkened. Airilyn followed her friend's glance. "Ain't that Phillip?" she wondered, rising to get a closer look.

Tika grabbed her arm. "Yes!" she hissed. She pulled Airilyn up and dragged her to the other side of the club. But it was too late. He had already spotted them and was now headed toward their location. As Tika and Airilyn was about to leave through the back exit, Phillip suddenly darted in front of them. "Hey, baby girl," he greeted Tika. "How you been, girl?"

"Phillip,"Tika said with no hint of enthusiasm.

"It's good seeing you again," Phillip said, giving Tika a hug that was not reciprocated. Airilyn sneered at him, rolling her eyes. "So, what's this I hear about you getting with a jailbird?"

"You need to watch who the fuck you talkin' 'bout!" Airilyn intercepted, but Tika held her back. "Who I'm with is not your business," she retorted to Phillip, who was undaunted by either woman. "Well, to each her own, I guess. But I was just hoping that you would've gone a step up."

"Well, we can't all be peddling songs to local clubs, can we?" Tika spat sarcastically. "By the way, how's that girl that you liked so much? She found about your…problem, too? You ever get your crank fixed yet?"

Phillip frowned, his eyes squinting in anger. "You liked it pretty good, now didn't you? You weren't complaining when I used to sneak you in my mama's house. See how good you get it with that convict nigga that you messin' around with."

If Phillip had seen what was coming, he would have simply turned and run away. If he had only known what would happen next, he wouldn't have even spoken to Tika at all. However, he was completely caught off guard. He was suddenly pulled roughly by the back of his jacket, then slung like a rag doll onto the back wall. The girls stared, wide-eyed at the scene. Jimmy stood stock-straight, with a dead-eyed glare at Tika. In a voice that was dead quiet, he said, "We need to have a discussion."

Phillip stammered to his feet. It was then that he made a foolish mistake. "This the nigga that you with now?! This fool here? A damn kiddie killer? Somebody who tried to kill his kid brother?!" He then yelled at Jimmy, "You enjoy that little snoody bitch, Convict! But you just know that I wrote my name all on that there! I popped that cherry, muthafucka…while your ass was in the pen dropping the fuckin' soap!" It was then that Jimmy turned and punched Phillip dead in the face. He then proceeded to kick and stomp on him, with Airilyn immediately running to get her brother out of the club before the police came. The crowd of people ran out of the club…Tika, Airilyn, and Jimmy amongst them. Once outside, however, Jimmy snatched Tika by the arm and pulled her inside his van. "Go home, Mook!" he yelled out.

"Jimmy, what the hell's wrong with you? She didn't do nothing!" Airilyn yelled back, but Jimmy wasn't listening. He slammed the door shut, then peeled out of the parking lot. Airilyn instantly took out her cell phone and called Jey, hollering that he needed to get over to Jimmy's apartment fast. When Jey asked what was the matter, Airilyn explained everything. Jey hung up the phone and instantly started for the door. Veronica saw him leaving. "What's going on?" she asked, knowing that something was amiss.

"I gotta get to Jimmy," Jey said, walking out the door and heading to his car. "Can't talk right now…that nigga done went ill!"

Back at Jimmy's place, Jimmy was livid. "How you gon' be all up in that nigga's face?! HUH?! After what we did, you go and fuck that piss-ass bitch?! How the fuck you gon' do that shit to me, Tika?! You didn't think I'd find out about that shit?!"

"What the hell you talkin' about? I ain't been with him since high school! What you trippin' for?!" Tika shouted back.

"You and my sister all up in that damn club, with all them niggas looking and staring and leering at you! You up in there, shakin' your ass all on them muthafuckas…what the fuck is wrong with you?! Didn't I tell you I wanted you to be mine?"

Tika backed away from Jimmy, but she didn't back down from him. She liked him, liked him deeply, but she wasn't about to let any man control her. "Whoa, whoa, Baby…I don't belong to nobody! Ain't no man gonna tell me what to do! And I done told you and I done told you I ain't been with Phillip since high school, so you better quit hollering at me!" As she was fussing, she had one hand on her hip and the other hand in Jimmy's face. She waved her finger back and forth in his face, which infuriated him. In his unthinking rage, Jimmy picked Tika up by the arms and pushed her against the wall, where he repeatedly shoved her against it. Tika, not believing what was happening, but rushing to protect herself, raised up and slapped Jimmy across the head and face. She was still hitting him when Jey ran into the room and pulled her off of his brother. He then held Jimmy back while Airilyn ran to her now-crying friend. Jey repeatedly pushed and dragged Jimmy outside, where he started chiding him loudly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Uce? What the hell is going on here?"

Airilyn pulled a screaming Tika outside and escorted her into her car. "Get her outta here, Mook! Take her to my house!" He then pulled a cursing Jimmy inside the apartment, where he slammed the door shut. "You got 5 seconds to tell me what the fuck happened here!" Jey said.

"Tika was down at the fuckin' club, all on the damn DJ!" Jimmy screamed. "I found out they fuckin!"

"Mook told me that they ain't been together since they were in high school. Who told you they were fuckin', Jimmy? Who? Sha'Quon? One of her troublesome-ass project friends? Who, Jimmy? Who…told you…they were fuckin'?" Just then, a furious Creole stormed inside. "What the hell did you do, Jimmy?! What did you do to Tick-Tock?!"

"Where's she at?" Jey asked, clearly concerned.

"She's at your house, crying her eyes out!" Creole snapped, glaring at Jimmy. "Why you do that shit, Jimmy? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Tick-Tock over at Jey's house, talking about how you put her up against the wall! You put your hands on her?!"

"Well, in Tika's defense," Jey said, "she got in a few good licks herself." He did not attempt to hide his pride for Tika's ability to stand up for herself. Creole, however, was still ranting. "She should've clamped down on yo' nuts…just crunch them fuckas up! And who the fuck told you that she was fuckin' that nigga in the first place?"

"Jimmy was just about to tell me who it was," Jey told Creole. He then turned back to his older brother. Jimmy, now calm, simply responded. "The club owner did."

Creole dropped his head and shook it. He glared at Jimmy again. "You took that nigga's word, Jimmy? That low-post bastard? How the hell you gon' take his word over your woman? How you think he got his information…you know who he fuckin'? That nasty-ass gutter bitch Tangie!"

Now Jey was getting even madder. "Tangie? Are we talking about the Tangie who hangs out with Sha'Quon?"

"Hell yeah! My Poochie whooped her ass one time 'cause she was pushin' up on me!"

"Well, you weren't exactly turning it down," Jey pointed out, causing Jimmy to chuckle momentarily. Creole did not laugh. "That ain't the point!" he said quickly. "Can we get back to the man of the hour here?" Both their attentions returned to Jimmy. "You need to go to Tick-Tock and make this right. Now you weren't happy 'til you got that girl, now you wanna show your ass over some fucked-up ghetto gossip! You gon' make it right with that girl, and you ain't gon' be comin' to my house for shit until you do!" With that last declaration, Creole exited Jimmy's apartment with the same smoke and fire that he possessed when he entered. Jey looked at Jimmy, who was now realizing that he had, indeed, been duped. "Damn…Uce, I fucked up," he said quietly. "I fucked up bad."

Jey nodded slowly. "Yep…you did fuck up. The only thing to do now is for you to make this right. You have to go to Tika…not right now…but sometime, you got to go to Tika and make up with her."

"How do I do that, after all this?"

"Shit, I don't know, but you better do something…kiss her ass or whatever…you just better do something."

Jey walked into the doorway of his house, exhausted. He scratched his goatee and rubbed his tired head. _Boy, my family is fucking outrageous_, he thought to himself. He wearily climbed the stairs and made his nightly rounds of checking on Isaiah and locking up the windows and doors. When he got to his bedroom, as he expected, Veronica was waiting for him. Bobby smiled weakly. "Did Tika go home?"

"No…she's spending the night here tonight," Veronica answered. "I wouldn't let her go home."

Jey simply nodded, then flopped onto the bed and fell back into it. "I am so tired, baby. I don't even feel like taking no shower tonight. I just wanna get in the bed and go to sleep."

Veronica pulled the covers away so her husband could lie down. Jey took off his street clothes and lie down, where his wife gently stroked his forehead. "So…what did your brother have to say for himself?"

"Ronnie, I really don't feel like talking 'bout it. Let's wait 'till tomorrow, okay?" Jey said. "But Jimmy needs to come to grips with things, real quick, before he even thinks about trying to get with Tika."

"Or anybody else," Veronica added.

"How is Tika anyway?"

"Tika cried for quite a while," Veronica said. "She couldn't believe what Jimmy did and, frankly, neither can I."

"And he got his scoop off some he-said/she-said shit," Jey said. "But yeah…he feelin' real bad right about now. I know he cares about Tika, but I told him he should let things go for right now…at least until things blow over." He turned fully to look at his wife. "What got into him, baby? He actually grabbed her."

"Pissed off and not thinking straight. Nothing good ever happens when you're pissed off and not thinking," Veronica answered. "But, there may be a little light to come of this."

"What's that?"

"At least Tika showed him that she wasn't no pushover…she got in some good licks." Jey attempted to keep a straight face but, since he was there to witness it, he couldn't stay serious long. "Yea, babe…Tika was pecking at that head!" He then cracked a smile, then laughed. "I was impressed, to tell the truth. She was actually swinging!"

Veronica laughed. "You know you lyin'!"

"Seriously! She went straight hood on my brother! When I came in, Jimmy was trying to hold her arms, but she kept getting one loose and smacking him on the head with it! She was like, 'Look here, _nigga_…grab me if you wantto! I'll…be…damned!'" The two of them cracked up then, rolling around on their bed until they became entangled in the sheets. They stopped laughing, then realized their predicament. They both soon made the best of their entanglement, kissing and embracing.

Tika stayed away from Jimmy for almost a month. Since then, she has made efforts to return to her life. She had been visiting her grandmother (with her aunt's permission), continuing school, and continued to visit Airilyn. It was tough, because Airilyn reminded her of Jimmy. Even though she missed him and had nearly come to love him, she didn't want to be around him at the moment. Airilyn, hard as it was, respected Tika's wishes and did not say anything about how her brother had been missing Tika desperately and had been trying for an entire month to see her.

It would be Veronica who would place the spark back into Tika's heart. It would be on a lonely, rainy Friday evening…when Airilyn was staying with Aunt Gladys. Tika had come over to see her but was disappointed by her absence. However, Veronica invited Tika to stay over for a talk.

"So, how you been?"

"Fine. Getting ready to graduate in December."

"Well, we'll all be there…me, Jey, Mook, Linnie and Tommy, Jimmy…"

Tika shook her head. "I could care less about Jimmy being there, or anywhere else."

Veronica smiled knowingly. "He's been asking about you. He hasn't been the same since…that night. Personally, I'm kinda worried about him."

Tika was not swayed. "He's a very industrious guy…he can take care of himself."

"Yeah, you're right about that. He's always done that…without anybody to see about him." Veronica cut her eyes at Tika, checking out her expression. Tika shook her head. "No…I'm not getting myself in that situation again. I'd rather be by myself."

"Well, I don't blame you for that, girl," Veronica replied. "I was like that at one time, you know. It ain't easy for any woman to find a good man…especially if a woman's from the projects."

"You from Park Manor?"

"Born and bred, baby," Veronica said, shimmying in her seat. She continued folding the laundry. Tika reached over and grabbed an armful of clothes. "I met Jey in high school. He was a lot like Jimmy. He didn't trust anybody, was a fighter, and was VERY protective of people he loved. He had taught his younger siblings not to trust people, either. They didn't even trust their auntie at first. But Jey was good…is good. The marks on his back are his only shame, even though shame is not his to have." She sighed sadly. "That family has been through hell, Tika, but Jey and Jimmy bore the brunt of most of it. Jimmy lost his boyhood, and my Jey almost lost his life…twice. Even with all that, they turned out pretty well. People think Jimmy is just a criminal, but he's a survivor…they all are. Jimmy had to make do with what he had and what he knew how to do when he was young, but he's a good man, Tika. Jimmy's good; he just has demons. Now, I ain't excusing what he did…far from it. I just think you need to hear him and listen to what he has to say." Just then, Jimmy appeared from the kitchen. Tika, stunned, looked from him to Veronica and back to him. Jimmy instantly walked toward Tika, his arms outstretched, but Tika jumped back. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I told him to come here," Veronica stated. She got up. "The two of you need to talk." She leaned in close to Tika and whispered, "Remember what I said." She then left the room, clasping Jimmy's shoulder. "And you remember what Jey said…and her grandmother." Jimmy reached up and squeezed Veronica's hand briefly, then allowed her to leave. He walked toward Tika, wringing his hands together. "We need to talk, girl."

"What do we need to talk about?"

Jimmy gently took her by the hand. "I need your help. There are some ghosts I have that need to be lain to rest."

"Why do you want to talk to me now, Jimmy?" Tika asked as she lounged onto her grandmother's couch. Jimmy was sitting in the chair across from her, wringing his hands uncomfortably. Tika noticed his shifting eyes and, when she rose to sitting position on the couch, she saw that he was slightly shaking. "I ain't never really had a good way with…women," Jimmy began. "My mama never really wanted me because of my father, whoever he is. It don't matter what I ever did to make her happy, it never made a difference with her. And Marvin…" Jimmy stopped, got up, and paced furiously around the den. Knowing now that something was definitely wrong, Tika sprang from the sofa and went to him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said. However, he stepped away. "No, Tika…I have to do this. I been holdin' all this shit in for years and now it's affecting how I treat you, and I won't have that." He managed to compose himself and he returned to his seat.

"When I got taken away, Marvin's abuse toward Jey got worse. Now that I wasn't there to shield him, Marvin got free reign. One day I got a letter from Jey, saying just how bad things had gotten at home. So, I went to my counselor and told him about it. As a result, he called DCFS and told the social workers to go out to my house. Years later, Jey told me that they did but Mama had told them all to'act normal' or something like that, so nothing came of it. Then, I found out that Jey had gotten one of them off to herself and begged her not to tell Mama and Marvin that he's the one who told it. He _begged_ her, Tika…and do you know that big-mouth bitch went and did just that? That woman told Mama, which was just like telling Marvin because we knew she would go back and tell him. She didn't say it was Jey, but she did say that it was one of them. Needless to say, and just like we expected, Mama told him."

"What happened?"

"He didn't do nothing…right then. A couple of months later, I found out what he did to Jey. That was when the cops finally arrested him and put him away for about three years. Aunt Gladys went off on DCFS and threatened to sue them because of that woman telling Mama. She ended up taking my brothers and sisters and raising them."

"Why didn't she get you out?" Tika wondered.

"I had already been in almost a year. Mama was the one who signed me over, and the state didn't try to overturn it. My counselor asked me the same thing…I told him that I just wanted my brothers and sisters safe and out of that house. Tika, I stopped caring about what happened to me. The worst had already been done to me…nothing else could touch me, not then and not now. When you've been in the dungeon for most of your young life, what else can a nigga do to you?"

Tika looked sympathetically at Jimmy, feeling a newfound respect for him. "You gave up your freedom and childhood to protect the others." That was all she could say, for she was overcome with emotion. "Why were you taken away?" Jimmy sighed, then continued.

"Mama said I was incorrigible, that I was a threat to the family. I wasn't no threat; she just wanted to keep that nigga around," he lamented, his voice revealing feelings of loss and deep sadness. "She sent me away because of something that happened. See, I told that counselor what was happening with my siblings, but I didn't tell him what happened to me.

When I turned thirteen, Marvin started using me to play witness to him. He had been cheating on Mama, but he started taking me with him to get her to believe that he was going wherever he had told her. We would always end up at this woman's house on the other side of town…the rich part. He would have me stay in the living room, while they went in the back room to do their thing. Of course, I wouldn't tell Mama…he said he would kill me if I did." Tika shut her eyes in disbelief. She wondered to herself, _Where the hell was this woman when all this was happening with her kids?_

"One evening, he had gotten high and had passed out. I was in the living room, watching TV like usual. Then, his girlfriend came into the room wearing her nightrobe. She asked me if I was bored, and I told her that I was. She said, "I know how to cheer you up." She took me by the hand and led me to another bedroom, where she sat me down on the bed. She told me to lie back on the bed and close my eyes, but I saw her take off her robe. There I was, 13 years old, staring up at this grown woman…naked except for her drawers. She got down on her knees and unbuckled my jeans, pulling them and my underwear down, ooh-ing and ahh-ing and shit. She made me lay back on the bed and started…" He made a pumping motion with his hand, implicating the sexual nature. 'I know what you need,' she told me. 'Damn, you big…you gon' have these little bitches wanting you. Lemme show you what they need to do to make you feel good.' That's when she…um…served me." Jimmy made another hand gesture, this time with his mouth. Tika could not believe what she was hearing; she threw back her head on the couch and sighed loudly. But Jimmy wasn't finished.

"I don't know when, but Marvin soon woke up. I don't know how he knew where we were, but he came in there and saw that woman's mouth wrapped around my dick and lost…his…damn…mind. He jerked her up by the hair and threw her across the room. Then he stomped toward me, pulled me up, and just started beating my ass like I was a grown-ass man." He had to stop then, becoming overcome by the memory of that day. Tika went to him, hugging him to her in an attempt to comfort him. "You don't have to keep going," she said.

"No, baby…I want it all out. I'm tired of carrying this around," Jimmy answered. Tika nodded in understanding, then returned to her seat. Jimmy gathered himself and went on with his story. "He ended up putting me in the hospital. He busted my lip, blacked both my eyes, and busted two of my ribs. I had welt marks from where he beat me with his belt and with an extension cord. He made me tell the doctors that some neighborhood boys had jumped me. He then said, 'If you tell anybody what really happened…" Jimmy stopped again, causing Tika to return to his side. However, he continued. "He said, 'If you tell anybody what really happened, I'll kill your brother.' And I knew he meant it, too…he hated Jey. I knew he would take it out on him if I said something. But I did, Tika…I did. When I was alone with Mama, I told her what happened…and I told her everything, too. I told her everything. But she refused to believe me. I was in there, crying and begging her to listen to me and she wouldn't listen. She called me a liar, a troublemaker…and then, she called me a bastard. She knew how I felt about that, but she threw it up in my face, like I'm the one who made her fool around and have me! It was then that I stopped telling people. My own mama didn't believe me, and the cops probably wouldn't, either.

Two weeks after I got out the hospital, Marvin made me go back over to his old lady's house. I didn't want to go, but I was too scared to say anything so I did what he said. When we got to the bedroom, she was in bed…with nothing on. Marvin pushed me toward the bed and told me to take my clothes off and get in the bed. 'Since you wanna be grown, I'm gon' teach you how to be grown', he said. 'And you better do it right, or I'm gon' beat your ass right here.' Then he sat down in a chair and watched me climb in bed with her. It went on for I don't know how long. For the longest time, he stayed in that chair, watching her on top of me, me on her…she did everything she wanted to me. I just did it out of survival…if I refused, he'd beat me. If I ran out, he'd catch me and beat me. If I told anybody else, he'd probably kill me. I didn't like how he was sitting there watching us because I saw him getting angry. I didn't know if he was gonna snatch me out of bed and beat me some more…or if maybe he would try to get in bed with us and try to make me a punk. But he sat there, eyes burning through us, making me fuck this grown-ass woman and making me keep going until I busted one. When it was finally over, he made me get up and go take a shower. While I was in there, I heard slaps and shuffling sounds coming from the room. I knew then that he was beating her for 'enjoying herself' with me." He stopped, then whispered, "Tika, he was jealous of me. He was beating her because he felt that she wanted me instead of him…like I was some fuckin' rival!" Jimmy's voice cracked. "I didn't wanna do that. Tika, I didn't. He made me do that so he could see if I was…better than him." He dropped his head into his lap and started to cry…deep, hacking sobs that made his body tremble so much that he clenched his fists to try to stop the sobs. Tika, now crying softly herself, stroked his head and back while kissing him. Jimmy lifted his head and smiled briefly before finishing.

"When I got out the shower, the slapping had stopped. But that doesn't mean that he was through. As I was drying off, I heard whimpering noises…it was her, and she was in pain. I eased up to the doorway and peeked into the bedroom…and saw what he was doing to her. If he had seen me, he'd have beat me. He was…raping her." He looked away. "Back there." Tika shook her head, disgusted and aghast at this man's savagery. "I just stood there, too shocked to move. It was then that she looked up and saw me looking at them. She was crying and just bent over, taking all of him, but not doing anything. He was so far up her ass, he didn't notice me. She looked at me and said, 'Go back in the bathroom.' So I stayed in the bathroom and waited until he was through. A few minutes later, he came inside the doorway of the bathroom and threw me my clothes. During the ride home, he told me that that's what you do to a woman to make her act right and make her mind. 'A woman's job is to please her man,' he told me. 'Her job is to feed her man, fuck her man, and shut the fuck up while she's doing it. Your mama ain't no different…you got to break'em in. I got your mama trained, and I got that bitch back there trained, too.' He never said anything about what he made me do." He looked at Tika and took her in his arms. "I ain't never told nobody about this…just Mama and God. I ain't tellin' nobody else. You're the only other one who knows, and I wanna keep it that way."

Tika hugged Jimmy tightly so that his head rested against her breasts. She released him and cupped his face into her hands. "My Jimmy…my poor Jimmy," she lamented, brushing his hair. "You never had anybody to speak up for you. I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm sorry that nobody listened to you guys."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Jimmy said. "If I hadn't told Mama in the hospital, I wouldn't have gotten sent off and I would have kept him from whipping Jey near to death."

"No, Jimmy…you have no blame here. Your mother should have protected you and your siblings. You stood up for them, even though you were far away."

"I ain't no hero," Jimmy refuted. "I couldn't stop Marvin from going after Jey and Mook."

"But because of you, your Aunt Gladys learned about it and took them away," Tika rebutted. She kissed him on the forehead. "You saved them, Jimmy. You don't know just how brave you are. You could have just gone off and let them keep getting abused until somebody ended up dead, but you didn't. You did what your mother didn't do, and to me, that makes you a hero in my book."

"But Tika, I got nothing to give you. You deserve somebody with no albatrosses hanging from his neck. I lost my virginity to a grown…"

Tika placed her hand across Jimmy's mouth. "That was not you, Jimmy. You were made to be with that woman…that was not your fault. It takes more than sex to make you a man…and you proved your manhood a long time ago." Jimmy, tears streaming down his face, hugged Tika tightly, overwhelmed by her response. He would definitely keep his word to her grandmother now. Nothing would make him leave her side, not even Tika's stubbornness. However, there was one more thing he had to do. "I'm sorry, baby…I'm so sorry I did that to you. I ain't gon' never hurt you no more, NEVER. I'll cut my friggin hands off before I hurt you again."

Tika laughed. "Well, we wouldn't want that. How else would you be able to do this?" She took his hands and placed them on her face and breasts, giggling as he played with them like an inquisitive toddler. He then stopped and placed his head onto them, letting Tika stroke his head and shoulders. "What do you feel?" she asked.

Jimmy, now drifting off to sleep, whispered, "Relief."


	10. FIRE

"…**FIRE"**

Tika was the happiest that she has ever been. She was getting ready to graduate with an associate degree in Business Management and she and Jimmy were back together. She knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that she loved him…and she knew that Jimmy loved her. Ever since he poured out his deepest sorrow and pain to her, the two of them had drawn closer to one another than ever before. In fact, he had been spending much of his time after work at Tika's home, where the two of them would watch TV, talk, and make out. Sometimes, he would take the time to cook dinner for her…which came as a surprise. This was definitely the best time that Tika had ever had in a long time. Two weeks later, the couple decided that they would make love for the first time. This revelation was decided one night on the telephone. It was Tika who had brought it up, and who had settled on the idea. They finally decided that they would meet at Jimmy's apartment at 9:00 p.m. Tika hung up the phone with a purpose. Nine o'clock…that gave her plenty of time to complete certain tasks. She would go visit her grandmother, buy some necessities for the house, and get ready to see Jimmy. However, first, there was one thing that she needed to take care of.

Sha'Quon and her friends were at the park, laughing their heads off. "Oh my God…I can't believe he was so damn gullible!" Tangie shouted. "He fell for the whole damn thing!"

"I know, girl!" Sha'Quon snickered. "I can't believe how easy it was! Damn, Jimmy was so dumb!" She sighed in dramatic fashion. "Damn…he can fuck like a beast, but the pen done made him a bit slow in the brain." The girls started laughing again. The celebration stopped as they spied Tika and Airilyn marching angrily upon them. Tangie was the first to see them. "Quon! Look who comin' up!"

Rolling her eyes, Sha'Quon lazily rose from the park bench and stood in a slouching stance. "You got nerve, coming up on the set like you grown," she told them.

Tika walked directly to Sha'Quon. "You bitch. You're behind this…telling Phillip about me and Jimmy, getting Jimmy to go to the club and see me talking to Phillip. I'm not turning the cheek no more…I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oh no, bitch…no you ain't gon' come up in my hood, acting like you a bad-ass." Sha'Quon took off her heels and jewelry. "Lemme straighten this hoe out right now."

Tika took off her jacket. "You might wanna keep that fake shit on for your shelter, because I'm fixin' to go to war with all you bitches."

"And I'll help you," Airilyn interjected. "Y'all muthafuckas are gonna stop fuckin' with my family!" The two groups of young women were still arguing and about to fight, when Veronica and Poochie rushed forward and confronted Sha'Quon and her friends. "Is there a problem here?" Veronica asked, noticeably in a pair of blue jeans, a T-shirt, and tennis shoes. Airilyn stared, wide-eyed, at her sister-in-law. Poochie added, "Didn't I beat your ass once?" she asked, looking at Tangie. Tangie stepped forward, only for Poochie to start taking off her shoes. "Step up, bitch…come on. Please step to me…I want you to do it, so I can beat that ass again." Veronica turned to Tika and Airilyn. "Go get in the car," she ordered. Tika walked toward Veronica's car, still looking behind her. "Let's go," Airilyn said, moving Tika along. "They ain't gon' mess with us. They scared of Ronnie and Pooch." When the older women entered the car, they hurriedly drove out of the parking lot and away from the park. No one said anything for a while, then all four cracked up in a cacophony of laughter as they drove home.

That Wednesday evening, Jimmy was taking his shower, getting ready for Tika. He lathered every inch of his body, scrubbing himself clean. He wanted everything to be perfect because tonight was going to be special…for both of them. Tika would be there in another hour and he wanted nothing to go wrong. When he had gotten home from work, he rested for about twenty minutes before vacuuming and cleaning his apartment. He then called Jey and told him to tell the others not to call because he would be unavailable. Now, as he was rinsing himself, he could only think of Tika and how it would feel if she were there in the shower with him. But he couldn't dwell on that right now. He needed to get his clothes on and fix dinner...short ribs and mashed potatoes.

Tika didn't tell anyone about where she was going tonight. She didn't think it would have been appropriate to tell Airilyn about her plans with Jimmy. She decided to keep it to herself. She felt especially sensual as she drove to Jimmy's apartment. She made absolute sure to scrub every inch of herself, especially down there. She put on her best red-laced underwear and her best perfume. She admired herself in the mirror, posing suggestively. Satisfied, she put on her coat and headed to his apartment.

The night started with Tika's surprise at how well Jimmy could cook. The food was delicious…Tika could not believe it. Jimmy said nothing, but she saw the proud smile. After the appetizing dinner, the two of them enjoyed about 30 minutes of television…at which time, Jimmy then turned off the TV set and excused himself to his bedroom. Ten minutes went by, and he still did not return. Tika remained in her seat, not wanting to be rude by inviting herself into the rest of his place. That was when she heard Jimmy call. "Tika! Tika, come back here!" Smiling and shaking her head, Tika walked through the kitchen and into the bedroom. She could not believe how clean he kept his place…she was quite impressed and comfortable. Tika stepped inside the darkened bedroom, looking around the room. The only illumination stemmed from the moon shining through the windows. That was when she felt fingers gently brush against her hip. Tika turned around to see Jimmy standing in front of her…stark naked. "Hello, Pretty Girl," he said softly.

Tika couldn't answer back. She was too focused on his body. Jimmy had the type of body that was built as the result of years of lifting heavy objects and other examples of hard work. His arms were long, his veins showing whenever he would clench his fists. His chest, now exposed, was not too muscular where she would be too uncomfortable with laying her head upon. In fact, she longed to rest her head on his chest right then…but she knew that would come later. The hips and legs he had on him were smooth and sturdy…strong enough to hold a thick girl like her in place. Jimmy knew Tika was visually exploring him, and he relished in it. He walked toward her. "Do you like what you see?"

Tika nodded slowly, her eyes resting on the fully-hardened erectness. Even though she had experienced intercourse before, she had definitely never seen a dick so immense. However, experience also told her that size did not always matter…could Jimmy make it move? Tika still sucked in her breath, her curiosity screaming for her to reach out and grab the pipe. He sensed her thoughts, and he tenderly turned Tika around to where her back was facing him. He allowed his fingers to play with the straps on Tika's overall-shorts, before unbuckling them and letting them fall behind her. He then pulled her overalls down over her hips, moaning softly as his hands curved them. "Damn, girl…I was wondering why you wore dresses so much. This ass of yours…" he commented, laughing to himself. He pressed himself against her, cupping her breasts, squeezing them slightly, and pushing his firm member against her hips. Tika leaned back onto Jimmy, curving her arm around his head and shimmying her hips so that the soft silk of her underwear could slide across the head and shaft. It was all he could do to keep himself from bending Tika over the bed, snatching off her undies, and slamming himself deep inside her with a sexual frenzy. _All in good time_, he thought. He wanted to savor this moment, close and intimate with Tika and enjoying every minute. Tika turned around, facing him. She then took his hands and led them to her silk-black panties and let him pull them down. He squatted to the floor, pulled them down to her ankles, and slowly rose up again…kissing her inner thighs, legs, and between her legs. Tika whispered Danny's name and ran her fingers through his hair. Jimmy rose to his feet. "Please, Tika…let me give this to you now," he begged, cupping her hips and bringing her close to his throbbing maleness.

Tika did not keep Jimmy waiting any longer. She stepped aside and allowed him to climb into bed, not bothering to cover himself. He turned onto his side and motioned for Tika to join him. "Come to me, Pretty Girl. Come on, girl…this uce is waiting." Tika smiled girlishly, then climbed onto Jimmy's nude body and felt him wrap his powerful arms around her. She scooted further onto him to allow him to slide inside her, then she positioned her arms, spread her legs over him, and began performing the reverse missionary on him. She moved slowly at first, feeling for his full amount before grinding her hips onto him…making Jimmy hiss with pleasure. Jimmy's right leg found its way between Tika's own legs, making her move further upon him. She then lay flat upon him, wrapping her arms around him and he doing the same as they continued making love. They rolled around in bed, still holding one another, until Jimmy was now on top. He stared down at his girlfriend and started sucking on Tika's neck and nipples with zealous fervor, making Tika gasp at his intensity. "Stop, Baby…slow down," she uttered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jimmy looked up at her, desire in his eyes. "You damn right, you ain't," he said in a low, rumbling voice that seemed to match the quiet rumbling of the thunder that was coming overhead outside. He rose to his knees, pulling Tika down in the bed until he was straddling her, and curled her leg around his waist. He slid between her legs and pushed upward, filling her with all himself until she pushed away. Jimmy then grabbed her hands and put them above her and, with his other hand, took Tika's leg and wrapped it back around him and thrust deeply inside her body with a low grunt. Tika squealed and bucked against his most sensitive spot, hypnotically moving to a rhythm that only the two of them could hear. Jimmy lie down flat upon her as Tika spread her legs a bit wider. She then uttered the first of several yells as Jimmy used his pelvis as a percolator, stirring in a corkscrew motion that prompted Tika to hoist her legs around his torso and hold on tight. Just as Tika was about to orgasm, he stopped and rolled onto his back. Tika rolled on top of him, straddling his lap. She sat straight up, her breasts sitting straight and hands gripping Danny's shoulders, and rocked gingerly. Underneath, Jimmy slowly bucked forward, moaning and whispering her name. Tika swayed at an increasing speed, her head tilted upward, her sugar walls contracting. Jimmy felt her Kegel muscles tighten on his shaft, arousing his more primal instinct. "Mmm…damn, Tika…ride this dick, baby. Give it to me, girl." He gripped Tika's hips and pushed them down on his shaft, corkscrewing and bucking his own hips so that Tika would yell out in an ecstatic shriek. He then rose up and the two of them faced each other as they clung together in Lotus position, Tika's legs wrapped around his torso. "Look at me, Jimmy," Tika said in a hushed whisper, trying to keep from spraying all over Jimmy's lap.

"Are you there yet? You 'bout to cum, Tika? Not yet, girl…don't do it yet. I got something that you'll like," Jimmy said.

"What you got for me, boy?"

"Turn around and you'll see." Tika grinned, then turned herself around, her back facing Jimmy. She leaned forward, about to lie down, but he stopped her. "Get on all fours and spread your thighs 'til I see the pink," he whispered. Tika stuck her tongue out at him and obeyed. He got behind her, pulled Tika's hips toward him, then slid himself directly into the young woman's nucleus. Tika gasped, then squealed loudly as Jimmy sank deeper inside her, the two of them moaning in unison. Tika felt the aureoles on her breasts tingle and her nipples grow rigid as she lowered her head in submission and pushed her hips onto Jimmy's pipe, her shrieks growing louder as he thrust himself deeply on her g-spot. He gripped her shoulders and bucked harder, making Tika swallow hard as his own arousal began to intensify and deepen. "You're mine, Tika…you're mine," he repeated as he felt his dick engorge and swell. This caused Tika's vaginal wall to constrict and tighten around him, making her grip the bed sheets and let him completely dominate her. "Take it, Jimmy…go deeper…take all of it, baby!" she yelled out as she felt the deluge spill out onto her beloved. Jimmy grinned widely, knowing what had happened, and pushed her gently onto her stomach. He then lay down on top and gripped her hands, kissing her forehead and lips as he corkscrewed her in a steady motion, increasing his speed until he yelled Tika's name and emptied himself into the condom that he wore. The young couple lay in bed together, exhausted but content, kissing and holding one another. Jimmy lay his head onto Tika's breasts as though they were two plush, chocolate pillows. "You okay, love?"

"Yea…I'm fine."

"Was it good to you?"

"Yea, baby…it was." And she was telling the truth. This was not like her first time with Phillip. Jimmy definitely knew his way around the bedroom. "You were incredible," she uttered, her hand stroking Jimmy's back.

Jimmy brushed his lips across her breasts and cleavage. "Thank you…I aim to please." They both burst into laughter at that comment, then stopped to look into one another's eyes. "I love you, Pretty Girl…I don't want you thinking I'm talking some post-sex bullshit, because I'm not. I do love you, Tika…I will give my life for you."

Tika smiled at Jimmy. "Not yet," she joked. "I can't have you leave me yet. Who's gonna give me this good love like you?" In her mind, Tika was thinking, _No, Danny…please don't ever leave me because you're just about all I have._ Jimmy must have sensed what Tika was thinking because he kissed her lips tenderly and said, "I promise, my pretty girl…I promise." For the next couple of hours, the two of them slept soundly in each other's arms. When Jimmy awoke, Tika was still sleeping. He kissed her lips and eyelids, awakening her slightly. His manhood had begun to throb and harden again. Tika felt it wiggle against her naked hip and she reached down to gently touch it. Jimmy groaned at feeling her cooled hand against his shaft and he whispered in her ear, "Ready for Round 2?"

Tika smirked and spread her legs. "Ding, ding."


	11. MEMORIES

"…**MEMORIES"**

Lynette was busy in the kitchen early Sunday afternoon, cleaning the dishes and countertops. Now that Isaiah was finally napping, she was free to help Veronica with some of the housework. When she finished, she went into the den to help her sister-in-law—only to see Veronica sitting in Jey's lounge chair, looking at something. Lynette walked behind her and stood over her shoulder. She saw that Veronica was viewing a photo album. "Ronnie, I'm through in the kitchen," Lynette said.

Veronica nodded, then motioned for Lynette to sit down on the sofa. She placed the photo album between the two of them and started flipping pages, showing Lynette different pictures. She stopped at one picture and held it up. "This is your brother Jey when he was in ROTC. Matter of fact, that's how we met."

"How old was he then?" Lynette asked.

Veronica thought to herself. "Lemme see…I'm guessing he was about 17 when this was taken. You guys had been with your Aunt Gladys for some years and, when I met him, he was still having trouble trusting anyone. To be honest, I didn't like him at first because he was kinda bordering on mean. But I didn't know the things that I know now…"

_"Hi. My name's Veronica, but everybody calls me Ronnie."_

_**No response. The young man in the tank top and sweats kept doing pull-ups, taking no notice of the girl standing in front of him.**_

_**The girl tried again.**_ _"I'm Veronica. I'm in the 10__th__ grade here. I'm from Park Manor Apartments, over on 7__th__ Avenue. I was supposed to go to Madison Prep, but my scholarship didn't come through so…here I am…here. How long you been here?"_

_**The boy let himself drop nimbly from the bar.**__ "Your mama never taught you not to talk to strangers?"_

_ "Well, I figure if I was in any danger, you'd have done something by now," __**Veronica **__**said, smiling. The boy didn't. He stood still, staring at Veronica.**__ "What you doing in here, girl? The sarge don't let girls off in here by themselves."_

_ "I ain't scared."_

_ "You ain't scared that I might do something to you?"_

_**Veronica, her hands on her hips, shook her head.**__ "No," __**she said simply.**_

"Ooo…Jey was kinda ornery," Lynette said, not believing that her older brother could behave so dismissively toward Veronica. Veronica, however, chuckled quietly. "At that time, he wouldn't allow himself to trust anyone. He had just gone on with his life, choosing to stay to himself and with you guys. He had never even had a girlfriend before me. Your brother may have been a bit of a meanie, but he did what he thought would keep you guys safe."

"When did you get together?" Lynette wanted to know, holding up a picture of Veronica and Jey, hugging and smiling brightly for the camera. Veronica noticed it and took it, holding it to her heart and reminiscing. "This was our first date. He was such a gentleman; he wasn't trying to get under my dress or talking down on me like I was the help. Jey not only won me over, but he also won my dad, too." She gazed lovingly at the photograph. "This was taken at a carnival in town. We had such a good time." She sighed. "Of course, there were some hard times, too."

_"Why you always up in church, all the time? They ain't talking about nothing in there!" __**Jey argued. He and Veronica were in the park and she was about to go home. It was Wednesday evening and she and her family were going to evening services.**__**Veronica stood defiant.**__ "This is what my family and I believe in. We've always believed in the Lord, and that's just how it's gon' be."_

"_Girl, that ain't nothing but dead air," __**Jey rebutted.**__ "Everything I did and got, I did it and got it myself." __**He was then shocked when Veronica slapped him sharply on his arm.**__ "Don't you blaspheme around me, Jey Moran! Nothing that you got or did was by your own credit."_

_**Jey had now become fed up with his girlfriend's lecture. **__"What did He do for me and mine…what?! He ain't never did nothing for us! Where was He at when Mama's husband was puttin' us through all that hell?" __**Jey walked away, angry at having his emotions spill out like that. If there was one thing he hated, he hated acting out in any way that would portray him as being weak. He paced to and fro, faintly attempting to compose himself. He stopped when Veronica appeared at his side. He expected her to continue her diatribe, but instead, she only cupped his face into her hands.**__ "I'm not gonna keep arguing," __**she said **__**quietly.**__ "Just remember this: Maybe He was making you strong so that you could be able to help take care of your siblings. Without Him, you would probably be dead now, and then where would the others be?" She kissed his cheek, then turned and left for church._

Veronica closed the photo album. "It wasn't his fault," she said. "He was just hurting…he was lost. I got a lot of flak for wanting to marry him, but I knew he was good. I loved him…he was a good boy who had been wounded." Lynette hugged her sister-in-law. "Well, I like you, Ronnie. You're cool. Jey loves you, and so do we."

"Thanks, hon." Veronica then snickered. "You better not let Mook see you hugging me. She might think I'm taking you from her."

Lynette released Veronica and shook her head. "Mook really likes you, you know. She looks up to you."

"Apparently, you've never seen one of our 'discussions'."

"But even when you two fuss and argue, she got much respect for you, Ronnie," Lynette said. "She tells me all the time how good you are to Jey and the baby and how she wishes she was like you." She looked down to her lap. "You two should talk…you know you want to." Veronica started to say something else, but changed her mind. It was at that moment that she realized that whatever she needed to say, she needed to say it to Airilyn.

Meanwhile, Jey and his younger brother Tommy had decided to spend some quality time at the gym to work out. Being that it was one of the few days that Jey did not have to work, he wanted to spend that time with his little brother. Usually, Jimmy would join him; however, Jimmy had been spending extra time with Tika. So they found their way to the gym, where Jey found his release by lifting weights to keep his already-muscular frame primed for Veronica's attentions. Tommy, staring into the mirror at his own lanky build, shrugged and took on one of the smaller weights. Jey took off his shirt and lay down on a bench to begin his leg lifts when Tommy noticed his scars. "Jey, how'd you get them?" he asked.

Jey didn't answer, but Tommy knew he had heard him. He had seen Jey slightly avert his eyes toward him, then continued his lifts. Tommy asked again, more insistently, "How'd you get those welts?" Jey stopped his lifts. He stared at Tommy for a few moments. Finally he said, "Nothing for you to get upset about. It was a long time ago." He then returned to his exercises. This frustrated Tommy, and he let his brother know it.

"You guys are always telling me and Linnie not to talk about stuff. We got taken from Mama and Daddy, but nobody will tell us the real reasons why but nobody wants us to be at their house by ourselves! What is the big secret that you all wanna keep us from? Stop treating us like we a bunch of little kids!"

Despite knowing that Tommy was truthful with his words, Jey had gotten angry. Uncoiling his legs, Jey stood and faced down his little brother. "First off, I'll stop treating you like little kids when you stop acting like a fucking baby." Tommy's eyes grew wide, as he knew that he had done a stupid thing. The raspiness of his voice became more pronounced, and his eyes watered. Tommy cringed with fear and shame, bracing himself for his older brother's verbal barrage.

"Second off, I'll tell you what you need to know and nothing more! You and Linnie always wanna blame us for you guys not spending enough time with them, but you best remember that I'm the one who had to be responsible for all of you! I had to fend for you, Linnie, AND Mook, despite taking on your daddy! Knowing what he'd do, I still did what I did to keep him off of y'all! And when we left and went to live with Aunt Gladys, I still looked after all of y'all; I ended up taking Mook in with my family after Aunt Gladys couldn't do nothing with her anymore 'cuz Mook kept sneaking out the damn window and runnin' off to fool around with her girlfriends and chase these niggas! The only thing you need to know is that I did the things I did to keep us safe, because our mother wouldn't!" He walked to Tommy and stood directly in his face. "You and Linnie didn't have to go through none of what me, Mook, and Jimmy did. Now, I ain't jealous of that…nobody should go through that. But let me tell you something, Tommy: Your life that you got now was paid for in my blood and you better damn well remember that the next time you pop off at the mouth about what you think we should tell you." And with that, Jey turned and returned to his leg lifts.

Later on, Jey was alone at his home. He had been feeling down ever since he had dropped Tommy off at their aunt's house. Now he was in his bedroom, staring at his scars in the mirror. Tommy's words reverberated inside his mind as he thought back to the first time he had ever talked about his scars. Ironically, it was supposed to be a romantic night with Veronica; however, she became a captive audience to Jey's shame.

**Jey and Veronica were making out at Jey's apartment one evening. Veronica had finally taken the opportunity to enjoy some much-needed quality time from her family and school, so she had gone to the movies with Bobby. She was now enjoying her boyfriend's embrace as the two lovers kissed and touched hands on Jey's bed. When Veronica opened her shirt, exposing her full bosoms, Jey smiled gently and proceeded to give them his full attention. The amorous mood ended when Jey took off his shirt. That was when Veronica noticed the faded welts. She gasped aloud, **"Oh God, Jey …what happened to your back?"

**Jey froze. His face furrowed in a frown, knowing what he had done. _"Nothing, Ronnie…it wasn't nothing."_**

_**"Don't tell me 'nothing'…what happened to you?"**_

_**"Ronnie, nothing. It was long ago and it's over and done." Jey was putting his shirt back on when he noticed Veronica brusquely buttoning her top. She put her shoes on and strode to the door, about to leave. Jey rushed to stop her. "Wait, baby…what's the matter? Where you going?"**_

_**"I'm going home. We promised each other that we would always be straight with one another, but now you're standing there lying to me! I ain't gon' have my man lying to me, I ain't." And with those words, Veronica retrieved her coat and walked out. However, Jey pulled her back into his room. "What is the matter with you? What is the big deal? I told you that everything was done and over with," he said, trying to convince his girlfriend. His girlfriend was not very convincing. "You guys around here think you're big men with your secrets. You don't stop to think that maybe somebody else might get hurt because of whatever it is you know about. Well, I don't wanna get hurt, Jey ! Why you think I'm not with any dude from Park Manor?"**_

_**"Dammit, woman! You think I'd hurt you…ever? You know I'd do anything for you, Veronica! I'd give my life for you, girl! I love you so much, it sometimes hurts to breathe! Don't you know I would give everything to you? Don't you know how much I love you?" The words came so suddenly that Jey could not control himself. He breathed slowly, catching himself and trying to compose his temper. Veronica sat back down on Jey 's bed, feeling stupid. She then rose and walked toward him, running her hand through Jey's curly hair. She kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jey . I know you love me, baby…and you know I love you, too." The two of them hugged tightly. Jey then turned loose and led Veronica to the bed. "Marvin gave me those…the scars, I mean. He took an extension cord to me."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because I broke a cardinal rule," Jey answered with a rueful smirk. "What happens in this house stays in this house."**_

Jey broke out of his reminiscing and rubbed his face. He scratched his head and looked around the room. He climbed down the stairs and searched the house, only to discover that he was still alone. Slightly dejected, he walked into his den and sat down in his chair. He lit up a sweet-smelling cigar and relaxed a bit. It was after about 20 minutes that Jey decided to take this meditation session into the bathroom.

Tommy sat in his bedroom, feeling pitiful. He did not like angering his brothers; he respected what they thought more than anyone else. He had just wanted to know how Jey received his scars, and maybe what led them all to be removed from their parents' home. He lie back, tending the emotional wounds of getting on Jey's bad side, when his aunt Gladys walked in. "Linnie told me what happened with you and Jey," she said.

Tommy sighed. "She wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Well, you shouldn't have told her. You know she can't hold water, let alone a secret." Aunt Gladys stood fast as she spoke. "You were wrong and you know it. You had no business prying into Jey like that…he wasn't ready to talk about that and you interfered. That's why he yelled at you." Tommy hung his head. Aunt Gladys reached down and lifted Tommy's chin gently. "You do deserve to know about certain things, but people need time. You'll know in due time." She turned and left the room, only returning after forgetting to disclose to her nephew that the basketball coach had called. Instantly brightening, Tommy flew from his bed and ran downstairs to make a phone call.

Lounging in the warm water, pondering his cigar, Jey relaxed in his bubble bath. He allowed himself to become lost in the balmy bath and once again confine himself to his thoughts and memories.

_**"I was 11 years old at the time. My brother Jimmy had already been taken away, and the job of looking after the others fell upon me alone. I guess Marvin was satisfied that he had gotten rid of Jimmy, and so he started working on me next.**_

_**It was around Thanksgiving that I wrote Jimmy and told him what was going on at home. I sneaked into Mama's room and found the address of where he was and I wrote him. A few days later, Mama got me and my brother and sisters together and told us that we were having company and that we better not say anything…to just let Marvin do all the talking. About an hour later, DHS workers showed up at the house. They mainly talked with Marvin and said a little bit to Mama. For the most part, we kids just kept our mouths shut. Then, when I got a chance, I got one of them off by herself and told her what was really happening in the house. The last thing I told her was, 'Whatever you do, please don't tell them I talked to you. Please don't tell them how you got to be here.' I found out later that she told Mama what I told her." Jey shook his head in disbelief, an emotion that he still felt. "Can you believe that? That was the first thing she said, after I told her not to! I mean, come on…she's a damn social worker! Common sense had to tell her that, if a kid tells her something like that, she should have known that the kid was risking harm to himself or his siblings! Hell, she might as well have told Marvin because that's basically what she did when she told Mama!"**_

_**Veronica placed her hand on Jey's shoulder. "Stupid-ass social workers. I always thought they did things ass-backwards." Jey chuckled momentarily, then continued. "The very next day, Marvin got everybody together in the dining room. Nobody said anything, but the quiet was unsettling…you could just feel the tension and the pressure in that room that day. Marvin picked up an extension cord and paced around the room, looking at all of us. On that day, Mama wasn't off the hook, either. He said, 'One of you has been running your mouth too much. Somebody told them white folks to come in my house. Well, here's what's gonna happen: if you guys tell me now who it was, I'll just get that one. But if nobody steps up, I'mma beat all y'all ass right now.' He then looked at Tommy and picked him up. He started trying to bribe him, telling him that he would take him and Linnie to the park and that he would give them whatever they wanted. But Tommy was only two at the time, so he honestly didn't know anything. When he couldn't get anything out of him…" Jey stopped and dropped his head. Veronica snuggled to him. "What happened, Baby? What did he do?"**_

**_Jey breathed deeply_ and shook involuntarily. **"_**When he couldn't get nothing from the little ones, he grabbed Airilyn. She started screaming and crying and Mama didn't do nothing. He picked Mook up and started carrying her upstairs, swatting at her to stop her from kicking and hitting him and hollering for Mama to come help her. He was gonna beat her, Ronnie…I know he was. That was when I ran up to him and told him it was me. 'I did it…it was me. Mook didn't do nothing; she didn't even know about it. It was me.' Ronnie, I had to tell him because I didn't want him beating on her. I didn't want him hitting her like he would do me and Jimmy. He had already done other stuff…" and here, he paused for he realized that he had said too much. Veronica picked up on it immediately. "What did he do, Jey?" When he didn't answer her, she repeated more persistently. "What did he do to your sister, Jey ? What…did he do? What did you tell Jimmy in your letter?"**_

_**The tough exterior melted away from Jey like snow in the first throngs of springtime. Veronica's heart broke as she listened to her boyfriend disclose very painful information to her, information that had been locked inside of him. "Marvin started…doing things with her. Whenever we were asleep…Mook said he would make her come in the den and mess with her. Sometimes, he would sneak into her room and be touching on her while our baby sister Lynette was sleeping. One night, Mook told me that he said that if she didn't let him…he would do it with Linnie. So Mook…Mook let him have his way with her…to keep him away from our little sister." He sprang up from the bed and paced furiously back and forth, controlling his anger and hurt. Veronica didn't approach him at first because she knew that he was too upset. Finally, spent and exhausted, Jey collapsed to his knees on the floor and cried. Veronica immediately rushed to his side and cradled his head onto her breast, kissing and holding him.** **"My family is fucked up, Ronnie. Why are you with me? I'm damaged, Mook's damaged, and Jimmy is, too…why are you with me?"**_

_**Veronica cupped Jey 's face into her hands. "Because you're my man, and I love you, Jey Moran." She and Jey remained on his bedroom floor for hours, long into the night, holding and rocking one another as though they were in their own axis and away from the disruptive orbit of everyone else. Jey got up and sat on his bed. "Let me tell you the rest of it." He laughed in spite of himself. "If I keep my head in those titties of yours, I'll never get this out.**_

_**We didn't hear anything else about DHS again, until two months later. I was taking the trash out, when Marvin stormed out behind me and knocked me down. 'I'm gon' teach you right here and now what happens when you run your damn mouth about my business!' He then dragged me over to the woodpile, where he made me strip down naked…in the middle of January. He tied me to these stakes, spread-eagle, by my arms and legs. He then picked up his extension cord and began whipping me with it like I was a damn slave. I screamed and cried out for Mama, but she never came out. I know she heard me, Ronnie…I know she did. Marvin beat me and beat me until I finally passed out. I spent two days in the hospital, where I had to sleep on my stomach because my back was damn near raw. I couldn't go to school for about a week because it was too painful to sit. I don't know how it happened, but the police found out what happened and took him away. Aunt Gladys got word of it and came up from Texas. Ooh, she was pissed. She raised so much hell about suing DHS that the woman who told Mama had to resign. Long story short, my aunt got custody of us all."**_

_**"What happened to Marvin?" Veronica wanted to know.**_

_**"Marvin got locked up for about two years for beating me within an inch of my life. I didn't tell anybody what he did to Mook. Everything was fine for three years…we had all started living. We had started doing good in school and everything. But, I should have known that good things just couldn't last in our house. I rushed home one day, ready to tell Mama about joining JROTC. I went inside and saw Marvin sitting up in there. He was playing with Tommy and Lynette when he saw me come in. He stared at me with that smug-ass look on his face as if to say, 'Your mama ain't gon' let me go. I ain't goin' nowhere.' I ran out that house and didn't stop until I got to one of my buddies' houses. I refused to come home. It was then that I stopped trusting grown-ups. Mama turned her back on Jimmy, and she turned her back on us. She chose that nigga over her babies, and it took a long time to forgive her for that one."**_

_**Veronica returned to her place beside Jey on the bed. "You can trust me, Jey," she said, allowing him to snuggle onto her breasts again. "Please don't tell nobody what I told you," he said. Veronica promised that she wouldn't speak a word of what he had confided. She lifted Jey's goateed chin and kissed his lips. She giggled quietly as Jey slowly lowered her onto his bed.**_

"Jey? Jey !" Jey woke up just in time to see his wife staring down at him. His cigar was gone, extinguished in the toilet. Veronica glared at him, shaking her head. "Boy, you better be glad I got up here! Do you realize that you could've drowned in this tub?" She knelt down. "Lost in your thoughts again?"

Jey nodded. He then took her hand. "Why did you marry me, Ronnie? Why are you with me?"

Veronica smiled, that certain smile that made Jey's spine flare. "Because I love you and you're my man, Jey Moran."

Tommy hurriedly knocked on the door of Jey's house, eager to come in and spread the good news. When he saw that no one was going to answer, he ran around the back of the house and managed to get inside. He ran into the house and up the stairs, looking for his brother and sister-in-law. The sounds of water slightly splashing alerted his attention. Tommy inched closer to the bathroom, where he distinctly heard moaning and yells. Embarrassed yet increasingly curious, Tommy leaned closer to the door.

Veronica was riding Jey in reverse cowgirl position, bouncing increasingly upon his shaft. Jey leaned back onto the tub, moving his hips and making the water ripple between them. Veronica gripped the sides of the tub and leaned back onto her husband, moving downward while Jey slid upward. It was then that they both heard the rug shuffling outside the door. Veronica's orgasm stopped short as Jey quickly shushed her. He then picked up a shampoo bottle and threw it at the door, listening to Tommy scramble back downstairs. Veronica covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God…was he listening to us?"

"Yep."

"I'm so going to kill him," Veronica muttered, but quickly turned to see Jey lift himself slightly where she could view his nude body fully. She grinned. "Mmm, Sgt. Moran," she uttered in a lilting voice. "You're standing at attention."

Jey liked this…he loved role-playing. "Time to start your training, Cadet."

"Please, Sgt.," Veronica slid her breasts onto Jey's lips as she whispered into his ear. "permission to touch it?" She wrapped her hand around Jey's pole. "It's so…big." The pleading look in her eyes made it grow more rigid in her grasp. "Always faithful," Veronica whispered, rubbing it with her thumb and forefinger.

Jey rasped in a low voice. "Semper Fi, Cadet…assume the position." He leaned back in the tub and trembled and moaned as his wife started giving him the best oral sex he had ever had since they have been married.


	12. COMMUNICATING

"…**COMMUNICATING"**

Creole was checking himself in the full-length mirror in the bedroom that he shared with his wife, Poochie. Very conscientious about his appearance, Creole has always checked every detail of himself before going out. It didn't matter where he went…to his job, to the club, on the street, or even to the store. Creole dabbed on his after-shave and backed away from the mirror. It would be about this time that Poochie would come in, complaining about not knowing where he's going. He would roll his eyes and attempt to convince her not to worry about him and that he would call her once he got there. She would continue and continue until Creole would hoist her up onto the sink or bend her over it until her screams would wake their three children. Then, after a quick pop on the butt, Creole would release her and send her happily to bed.

Creole got his power of persuasion naturally. His father would do the same thing to his wife, before leaving to make his money off of other women. Like his father, Creole knew how to please a woman and tell her what she wanted to hear. Also, like his father, Creole would never bring his "work" home. His dad would always tell him, "Keep your business away from home. Make sure nobody gets in the way of your family. Just do like me…everybody knows I got bitches. But, they know their place. They know they will never take your mother's place, and they know I ain't going to leave her." Creole would take that advice to heart, although he wasn't interested in the pimp game. His "job" was hustling crack cocaine. Every night around 8:00, he would open his nightclub, Creole's Corner, and get his workers to start bringing in party-goers. The building had two sections: the main location was where people would dance, visit the bar for a drink, have a bite to eat, or mingle about. However, underneath was where the more seedy activities would take place: gambling, prostitution, and selling drugs…and Creole oversaw it all. He was always careful to keep his less lawful enterprises off the ever-ready radars of the police and envious rivals, but he still kept an eye out. _As long as one person is making all the money, there's always somebody who's looking to get what you got _was Creole's thinking, so he remained careful.

Jimmy met Creole in prison, where he had gone in for an assault case. Creole had already been in the middle of a five-year sentence for armed robbery. Creole had kept Jimmy from being jumped by a gang of white supremists by sending a group of his lackeys to ward them off. It was there that Creole taught Jimmy the finer arts of persuasion and business, and Jimmy told Creole about his tormented childhood. He sponged up everything he learned and would utilize his new skills on the street, but his temper always got in the way. That was how he had gotten incarcerated the second time, this time for two years. When he was released from his latest bid, Creole took him in until Jimmy found his own apartment. It was also Creole who had led Airilyn and Tika out of his club on the night that he had caught Airilyn trying to prostitute herself in his storage closet.

Creole was now at Jimmy's apartment, where Jimmy had summoned him to come and have a discussion about Tika. When he walked inside, Jimmy and Jey were already there. Creole found a seat and sat down, taking a bottle of beer and starting to drink it. "What's the deal, man?"

Jimmy sipped on a bottle of beer. "Well, it's simple…I wanna ask Tika to marry me." Some of Creole's beer found itself splattered on his shirt. "OK…when did you think on this?" Creole asked.

"I been thinking on it for quite a while…ever since me and Tika talked about…things," Jimmy said.

Jey leaned forward in his seat. "Now Uce, you ain't just feeling the after-effects of some serious sex, are you?" he laughed.

Creole agreed. "Now I know that we tend to get a little emotional after a dose of some sex, but I think you need to slow down a bit and ask yourself why you wanna get married now." Jimmy glared at the both of them. "Why not? Y'all, she's the one! I ain't never been happier than I am when I'm with her. We've been together for months now, and I think that now's the time."

"But why now?" Jey wondered. He then straightened on the sofa and stared at his older brother. "Boy, you ain't fooled around and got that girl pregnant, have you?"

"No, fool!" Danny rebutted.

"So what's up?" Creole asked him. "Tick-Tock's not knocked up and you're not on your way back to prison…what's going on?"

"Has this got anything to do with Tika's grandma?" Jey wondered. "She trying to force a shotgun under your ass?" All three men enjoyed a laugh from that joke. Creole joined in the fun. "Found out what y'all were doing at the park, huh?" Jey really cracked up on that one, keeling over on the couch and laughing until his sides ached. He soon stopped when he realized that Jimmy was not laughing. Jey raised up. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, man."

Jey sighed. "Well, have you talked with her about this?" When Jimmy said no, Creole asked, "When do you think you'll get to it?"

"As soon as things slow down at the shop. We've been getting so many cars in, we haven't had much time to talk. I was hoping that I'd get to talk to her today, but she's been getting her business in order for graduation so I haven't seen her."

"Well, you better find the time soon," Bobby said. "I imagine after she graduates, you two aren't gonna be doing all that 'hanging out' like you used to. Better talk to her now, while it's still on your mind. But, until you make up your mind, don't go telling anybody else about this…not until you're sure." Creole agreed, then checked his watch. He finished off his drink, then called for Danny to walk him to his car. Once they were outside, Creole asked, "Danny, have you told Tika everything?"

"Everything like what?"

"You know, about how you grew up, what your stepdad did to you…did you tell her?" Jimmy nodded. Creole extended his hand. "I got your back, bro…you do you, man. If you need anything, you just give me a ring." The two men shook hands, then Creole was gone…leaving Jimmy standing in the yard, thinking hard. He finally confessed to himself that he did not tell Tika everything. He didn't tell her about where he had gone after he was released from the foster care system at 19 years old. He didn't tell her about how everyone had eagerly welcomed him home, except his mother. He didn't express how much he had wanted to know why his mom had sent him away in the first place and how he had wanted her love and forgiveness…and never getting either. He didn't tell Tika nor anyone else how he had gone over to Marvin's mistress's house, the same woman who had taken his virginity, looking for love but finding only quick release for his frustrations. The relief he had found in her arms was fleeting; he hadn't even enjoyed himself. While the woman had cooed over him and yelled and hollered his name and had given it to him however he wanted, he was numb to it all. He was still numb when he left her house, wanting to get away from that woman and her touching. It was when he was at his aunt's house, inside the shower with the hot water running down his body, that his emotions came out and his tears and sobs were gratefully hidden with the running water. Now Jimmy found himself remembering all of this, and hating himself for doing so. He didn't want Tika to be burdened with all this, not right now. He would one day sit her down and explain all this to her at the right time, but now was not it…for neither of them. It was Jey who snapped him out of his daydream, reminding him of the crisp, cool breeze of the late November air. "Hey, Boy…bring your crazy ass back in here before you catch your damn death!"

Late that night, Tommy was spending the night. He was sleeping quietly, then woke up suddenly as he forgot to tell his brother about his making the basketball squad. He got out of bed, ran down the hallway, opened Jimmy's door, and saw Tika riding his oldest brother like a thoroughbred stallion. Jimmy, grinning and sticking out his tongue, was grinding slowly underneath. Gently rubbing Tika's breasts and slapping her hips, he glanced quickly at the door and saw Tommy rush out of the room. "Aw, shit," he whispered, making Tika dismount. When Tika found out what happened, she drew the covers over her head in humiliation. Jimmy snatched his robe and ran out of his bedroom, trying to catch up with Tommy.

He caught up with Tommy in the kitchen. "Don't kill me, Uce!" Tommy pleaded. "I didn't know she was here!"

"That's why we humans knock, you Po-Boy Head!" Jimmy exclaimed, thumping Tommy on the skull. He pushed Tommy's head and made him sit down at the table, then went to the refrigerator and retrieved water for the both of them. "So what's so important that you just could not wait until the morning?" Tommy told him the good news, to Jimmy's eagerly-anticipated approval. Then… "Jimmy, what's it like?"

Jimmy paused from drinking. "Say what?"

"What's it like? Being with a woman?"

"What you mean, 'what's it like'? It's cool, I guess," he replied, being rather vague with his answers. Tommy, however, was not buying it. "Come on, Jimmy! I wanna know!" Jimmy gave Tommy a suspicious look. "Hey, you ain't dippin' your wand in some lil' gal, are you? What girl up at your school done got you twitchin'?"

Tommy was flabbergasted by that question, although he had nothing to tell Jimmy. But Jimmy sat at the table to discuss the issue anyway. "Now, I know you 14 now and you at the age where you starting to check out girls and all. Lemme just tell you this: when you get you a girl, when you're about 16, treat her like she's the most sublime woman in the world. Nothing makes a man happier than him knowing that his woman is happy, let me tell you."

"Daddy said that a man has to take control of his woman," Tommy said. "He said there are three things that a woman should do."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Jimmy said, cringing at the memory. "That ain't the way to treat a woman, Tommy…I don't give a shit what your dad says. I tell you what: look at how Jey treats Ronnie and at how Uncle Poe treats Aunt Gladys. Use these as your manual to how to treat and please a woman." He stopped, wondering if he should disclose this next bit of information. _Well, he's 14 now so… _Jimmy thought. "Look here, baby brother…measuring your manhood has nothing to do with walking around being tough and wagging your dick at every fast little girl who catches your eye. Being a man means taking responsibility for your shit. It means you provide for and protect your family, like Jey does. I give Jey much love because he had to look after y'all because I couldn't." Jimmy stopped talking, and Tommy could tell that he was not about to finish that conversation. "I better go apologize to Tika about barging in on you guys."

"NOOOO!" Jimmy held out his arm in front of his brother. "No, I don't think that'll be necessary. I'll relay the message to her…I don't think she's ready to face a boy who's just seen her titties in the air and going giddy-up on his big brother." He told Tommy to finish his water and go back to bed. As Jimmy was about to leave the kitchen, Tommy asked him a question. "Do you love her?"

Jimmy stopped in mid-stride. "Love who?"

Tommy frowned. "Tika…do you love her?"

Jimmy didn't deny his feelings. "Yes…yes, I do love her…now can you take your ass back to bed so I can finish my ride around the bend?" Tommy laughed, then let Jimmy return to his girlfriend.


	13. SAYING GOOD-BYE

"…**SAYING GOOD-BYE"**

Tika woke up the next morning, still mortified about Tommy catching her and Jimmy making love. She had hid under the covers for 20 minutes while Jimmy had been talking with him. Even though he was a bit embarrassed himself, it didn't stop him from playfully snatching off the quilts and pulling her up to finish their love-making session via the lotus. She got out of bed and put on her robe, then went into Jimmy's bathroom to take a quick shower before going to her aunt's house to see her grandmother. As she was finishing her shower, the doorbell rang. Cursing to herself, Tika ran to open the door. She was so ecstatic to see Airilyn standing there that her robe nearly opened. The two girls hugged and jumped around like two small children, then ran inside the house.

"Oh my God, Mook…I've missed you so much!" Tika shouted, still hugging her best friend. "Girl, where have you been?"

"Trying to finish midterms so I can be on time to graduate in May," Airilyn said with a wave of her hand. The two of them flopped onto Jimmy's couch, where Airilyn made herself comfortable so she could start some gossip. "You know Tommy made the team, right?" she began. Tika nodded slowly before telling Airilyn what had happened the night before. After Airilyn had finished cracking up until she could hardly catch her breath, she finally confided another piece of information. "You know Sha'Quon's pissed at you."

"What else is new?"

"Well, what's new is that she heard that my brother wants to marry you," Airilyn disclosed. "She's been saying that you two ain't gettin' married…and hold up! How you not gon' tell your girl that you gon' marry my brother?!"

Tika sat up straight, shocked at this revelation. "What you talking about? Jimmy ain't told me nothing about wanting to marry me!"

"Well, that's what I heard…and Sha'Quon's horse-looking ass is chomping at the bit to get her hands on you. Watch your back, girl," Airilyn warned her. She then fell silent, the bubbly nature gone. "What's up, Mook?" Tika wondered aloud. Airilyn looked over at her best friend. "I've been trying to see my mom."

"What? Does Jey know?"

"No way, and I ain't about to tell Ronnie neither. No, not even Aunt Gladys knows that I've been trying to see her," Airilyn said. She then hardened her stare. "And don't you tell Jey, either. I don't want no trouble just because I wanna see Mama. I just want to talk to her about some things." Tika became worried. "Mook, what do you need to talk to your mom about that you would fail to tell your siblings and auntie?" Airilyn was silent, refusing to tell her and dropping her head. However, Tika saw tears in her eyes. "Mook, what's going on with you? What is it, hon?" Before Airilyn could think on whether or not she wanted to tell her, Tika's cell phone rang. When she answered, she was greeted by a frantic Ms. Dillard. Listening to Tika, Airilyn stopped crying and lifted her head. When the conversation was finished, Tika immediately hung up and began calling Jimmy. "What's going on? What's up, girl?" Airilyn wanted to know.

"My grandma! Ms. Dillard just told me that my grandma's in a nursing home!"

Exactly thirty minutes later, Jimmy, Tika, Jey, and Airilyn showed up at the nursing center. Tika marched directly to the intake desk. "I need Isabel Harmon's room, please," she said. The intake clerk barely looked up. "Name, please."

"Tika Harmon…I'm her granddaughter." The gray-haired woman flipped through Mrs. Harmon's personal file. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you are not on her list of visitors. I cannot let you see her." Tika and the others were stunned. "But she's my grandma. I've been with her since I was little; she raised me! What do you mean, I can't see her?"

"We have strict orders from Mrs. Harmon's daughter that she is not to receive visitors at this time," the woman explained.

Jey stepped forth. "OK, but listen…Mrs. Harmon's daughter is Tika's aunt. You mean to tell me that she won't even let Tika visit her grandmother? Can you contact Mrs. Harmon's daughter for us, then?"

"Mrs. Harmon didn't agree to this, I know!" Airilyn added. "She would want to see Tika before anyone else!"

The intake clerk shook her head. "Listen, I understand how difficult this must be for you…" It was at this point that Jimmy finally spoke. "Lady, you don't understand nothing so don't humor us. Now Mrs. Harmon has kept my wife since before she could walk, but you're saying that she can't see her?! You need to get that woman on the phone right now, because my wife is distraught and we gon' go in there and see Granny Harmon!" Tika glanced at Jimmy, shocked that he had referred to her as his "wife". Jey gripped Jimmy's shoulder to keep him calm, a difficult task once Jimmy was worked up and upset. Just as security was about to be summoned, a young-looking doctor ran inside the waiting area before anyone could explode in anger. "Are you Mrs. Harmon's family?" he hurriedly asked.

Tika nodded. The doctor turned to the intake clerk. "I'm going to take the family inside," he informed her.

"Doctor, I don't think we should do that until we contact her daughter…" the intake clerk tried to warn, but the man ushered Tika and the others onto the residential areas anyway. When they opened the door to the room, they were appalled at what they witnessed. Mrs. Harmon was propped up in a chair, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Instead of her usual traveling clothes that she always wore, she was now dressed in a worn, faded nightgown and slippers. Her silver strands no longer shone like slivers of moonlight through the blackness of her hair; instead, they were now a dull yellow-gray. Tika immediately ran to her grandmother, crying and hugging her. Airilyn strode to her friend's side. Jey turned toward the doctor. "What the hell happened to this woman?" he asked in a voice that matched his rising anger.

"Sir, she's not my patient, but I can tell you that these people often come here to our establishment whenever their families can no longer provide for them," the doctor said. "Let me go and retrieve her file." He then left the room. Jimmy marched toward the chair and pulled Tika to her feet, making her and Airilyn gather all of Mrs. Harmon's belongings. He then knelt in front of her. "Mrs. Harmon…Mrs. Harmon, you there?" he asked.

He did not get a response.

Jimmy tried again. "Mrs. Harmon, it's me…it's Jimmy." After several more tries, Mrs. Harmon finally looked down at him. She squinted as she spoke to him weakly. "Jimm…is that you?" She placed her weakened palm onto his cheek, which he took and kissed. "It's me, Mrs. Harmon…we're all here."

"My Dot…where's my Dot?"

At the sound of her name, Tika went to her. She wrapped her arms around her grandmother, cooing and comforting her. Jey joined Airilyn with getting Mrs. Harmon's things, rummaging through drawers and the restroom. Jimmy still held Mrs. Harmon's hand. "Whatever you want, we'll do it. What do you want right now?"

Mrs. Harmon looked at Tika. "Take me home," she begged. "I don't wanna be here anymore." The pleading in her voice broke Tika's heart. It deeply hurt Airilyn and Jey, and it angered Jimmy. However, he remained composed. He kissed her hand again as she continued to ask to be taken home. Jimmy could only say one thing to her request: "Yes, ma'am." He looked up at Tika. "You got all of her stuff?"

"Just about," Tika answered quietly. She turned to see Jey pull out a small jewelry box, encrusted with small, white pearls. He handed it to her and she opened it, riffling through to ensure the presence of all her grandmother's valuables. However, one item was missing. "Jimmy! Her ring is not here!" she exclaimed.

"Which one?"

"Her wedding ring! The one Grandpa gave her…she's never been without it! These fucking…!" Jimmy glared at Tika and Jey gently but firmly grabbed her arm, reminding her of her grandmother's presence inside the room. Jimmy told them to keep getting Mrs. Harmon's belongings together, then he returned to the intake desk. "Mrs. Harmon is missing some items," he said. "She's missing her wedding ring."

"She did not come here with a ring, sir," the intake clerk said. She gave Jimmy a checklist. "Here are all the items that were checked in to us." Jimmy scanned the list, realizing what had happened. He nodded, then returned to Mrs. Harmon's room. "You girls grab her stuff. Me and Jey will get Mrs. Harmon." Minutes later they all exited the room, Tika pushing her grandmother along in her wheelchair and the siblings carrying various items. "Excuse me, but you can't take her out of here!" the intake clerk yelled after them. The five of them ignored her and continued out of the door, leaving her calling for security. As they were helping Mrs. Harmon into Jimmy's van, a security officer rushed toward them. "Hey, guys, the lady at the desk told you that you can't take that woman out of here. I'm gonna have to ask you to bring her back."

"You ask all you want to, but this woman's coming home with us," Jimmy responded in a cold, serious tone.

"This is my grandmother and she wants to come home," Tika added.

"Are you her legal guardian?" Tika said no, causing the man to shake his head. "That's what I thought. Turn around and take her back inside."

Knowing that this could become ugly, Jey got out of the car and approached the security officer. "Listen, we don't want no trouble. It's just that my sister-in-law's auntie was supposed to be taking care of this woman, but we find out that she just took off and dropped her mother off here. We come here and we don't even half-ass recognize her. Now, if you were us, what would you do if this were your grandma?" It was then that Jey noticed the faint view of a tattoo on the man's shoulder. From Jey's view, he saw the "USMC" letters emblazoned on the lower arm, and he went for it. "I see you served in the Marine Corps. I did, too…Lance Corporal. Served a tour in Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan? I not long ago completed my second tour in Iraq."

Jey leaned in close. "Listen, if you could just help us out. If you could tell them that we'll bring her back tomorrow, we'd be ever so grateful." The security guard thought about it. "I'll tell you what I'll do," he conspired, proceeding to explain his plan.

Tika didn't know what Jey told that guard, but it worked. Thirty minutes later, she and her grandmother were safely at home. Jimmy had volunteered to stay with her to help out. As he was helping Mrs. Harmon into bed, Tika asked the question that had been on her mind all morning. "So, when did we get married?"

"Say what?"

"I said, when did we get married? You told them I was your wife."

Jimmy chuckled. "Well, I had to tell them something, didn't I? I couldn't just march my ass in there and say 'Yeah, my girl wanna get her granny out'. No, we had to make it sound more real." Tika nodded, then returned to placing her grandmother's clothes back into the dressers. Jimmy tucked Mrs. Harmon into bed, then approached Tika. "We can make it real, though." Tika smiled and rolled her eyes until Jimmy took her hand. "I mean it, Tika…I want us together forever, baby. I can make you happy, Tika…I know I can." He took her face in his hands. "I've said this before, but I'm gonna say it again. I…" That was when Mrs. Harmon awoke. "Dot…Jimmy…what are you two doing over there?" she whispered.

Jimmy looked at Tika. "What are we doing, girl?" Tika smiled again, then led him to her grandmother's bedside. Mrs. Harmon sat up weakly, staring at the both of them worriedly. Jimmy knelt down. "Mrs. Harmon, I need to ask your permission to marry this pretty girl here." Tika giggled nervously and quietly as she awaited her grandmother's decision. Mrs. Harmon reached up and took her hand, bringing her to her knees. "Is this what you want, Dot?" she asked.

Tika looked at Jimmy, then back at her grandmother. "Yes, ma'am…I love him." Jimmy kissed Tika on the temple and clenched Tika's other hand. Mrs. Harmon took each person's hand and entwined them. "I don't care what anyone says. My baby loves you because you treat her like a queen. You're good to her and for her, and that's all I need to know now. I don't think any other boy would have done what you did today, and I know Dot appreciates that very much…as do I. You keep your word and take good care of my Dot, because she's a very special young woman." She looked at a crying Tika and held up her head. "My beautiful Dot…don't let anything stand between you loving this boy because he is genuine. He got his own place, a good job, and he's respectful…he's a man, a good man, and you better not let him get away, girl. You don't want to end up like Margeaux, a rich and bitter woman whose heart is now too hard to love anyone and won't let anyone love her. She has all that money and she will still never be happy, but that's for her to deal with now. The two of you need each other…that's how you're going to be able to get through anything that comes your way." She then clutched her chest, trying her best to catch her breath. Jimmy sent Tika downstairs for a glass of water. Danny was about to rise to look for Mrs. Harmon's heart medicine when she suddenly grabbed his arm. "My ring…my daughter has my ring," she said.

"Mrs. Harmon, the doctor said they didn't know who had it," Jimmy said back.

Mrs. Harmon nodded knowingly. "She has it," she answered, shaking her head sadly. "My husband gave me that ring on our wedding day, and I gave that ring to Tika's mother on her wedding day. I was meaning to give it to Dot…" She hung her head. "Don't think I'm going to get to give her that ring, after all."

"I'll get it back, Mrs. Harmon," Jimmy promised her. "I'll get it back, and you'll be able to give it to your granddaughter when we get married. By the way, you never gave me an answer," he said, smiling but knowing what the answer would be. He then hugged the elderly woman as she gave her blessing. Two minutes later, Tika returned with the glass of water. That was when Jimmy took the opportunity to give her the biggest squeeze hug that she had ever received from anyone. However, the celebration had to wait. Jimmy informed Tika that he had to leave for a while, but that he would return. He kissed Tika on the lips, then kissed Mrs. Harmon's hands and was gone.

It was Creole who had informed Jimmy that Tika's Aunt Margeaux was, in fact, back in town. Jimmy drove straight to her house and walked onto her porch. Before he could knock, the housekeeper opened the door and hurriedly ushered him inside. He did not have to wait long, for Margeaux met him in the parlor. He strode inside. "You know what I'm here for."

"I know why you're here," Margeaux said brusquely, barely acknowledging Jimmy's presence. Jimmy scans the parlor carefully, observing the surroundings. Her house was covered with antique paintings and statues, from floor to walls to ceiling. The place did not have the same humble atmosphere as Mrs. Harmon, nor its warmth and love. It reminded him of one of those cold, empty homes that he had seen on TV. One look at Margeaux gave him the notion that she might be the same way. "You want my ring."

"Lady, I don't know you, but Mrs. Harmon gave my Tika that ring."

"Wrong! She gave my sister that ring, but my sister is dead now so it belongs to me."

Jimmy stared at Margeaux, wondering if the woman was crazy. "But, you're not married. What you need with it? You haven't been a part of either Tika's or her grandma's life, and when you get back in with them, you put your mother in a damn old folks' home!"

Margeaux was indignant. "She was getting sicker and I had my work overseas to attend to. My housekeeper knew what to do." Jimmy knew what she was doing…attempting to place the blame on the help. He shook his head and said, "Look, all I'm here for is the ring. Mrs. Harmon wants to give it to Tika because we're getting married." Now Margeaux let a contemptuous giggle escape her lips. "Are you serious? She's going to marry you…an auto mechanic with a criminal record? I see she's just as idealistic as her mother was, falling in love with a bus driver! A bus driver with big dreams and small cash…and she wanted that!"

"Didn't stop you none, though." Margeaux's cold snickering halted and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. However, Jimmy returned his own dead-eyed gaze. "I know what this is all about now. You're jealous; you're jealous because Tika's dad chose her mom over you. That's why you never came around them; you see your sister in Tika and she reminds you of something that you wish you had, but couldn't get." Jimmy shook his head at the absurdity of both his and Tika's lives. "Your mother is very sick and I don't know how long she'll last. All she wants is to see Tika with her ring. If you can see past your own pain, it would be really cool to just give me her ring so I can put it on my lady's finger. I would really appreciate it." Margeaux pondered her thoughts, then walked to a drawer and pulled out something. As she returned, Jimmy saw that it was Mrs. Harmon's ring. She thrust it into his hand. "Here…you can take this," she said in a disdainful tone. "I have no need of this. I have more than enough to be concerned with any low-class drama." She then showed Jimmy the front door. Sneering distastefully, he turned and walked out of the house.

Mrs. Harmon managed to see Tika graduate with her associate's degree in Business that December. In January, she saw Jimmy place her wedding ring on Tika's finger as they were married in a small ceremony that only family and close friends attended. Less than a month later, she died quietly in her sleep. It was Ms. Dillard who had discovered her, peacefully lying in bed. When Jimmy had received the phone call, he immediately asked a co-worker to take his place so he could go home. When he got there, he saw Ms. Dillard cradling Tika in her lap. When she saw him, she sprang into his arms, wailing and sobbing. Jimmy had no words for Tika, for he didn't know what to say. So, he said nothing at all; instead, he placed her head in his lap and rocked her gently…rubbing and stroking her like a small child. "She was all I had," she sobbed quietly. "Who's gonna call me 'Dot' now?"

"You got me, Pretty Girl," Jimmy whispered, stroking Tika's hair. "You'll always have me."

The funeral was not as long as Tika expected. All of Mrs. Harmon's friends from church were there, as well as Jimmy and his siblings. Conspicuous by her absence was Margeaux; she had attended the wake and had visited at the funeral home, but that was all. Her reason, mailed by postcard, was that she had unfinished business in London that could not wait. A couple of days after Mrs. Harmon was laid to rest, Margeaux sent a copy of her mother's will that named her as executrix of the estate. Ms. Dillard had read it, for Tika was still in a deep depression. Margeaux had control of all of her mother's assets. The only thing that Tika was given, other than the wedding ring, was her grandmother's home and a cash amount of $15,000. "She didn't even come to Granny's funeral," Tika muttered. "She resents us that much."

"Well, girl, that's just her cross to bear, not yours," Ms. Dillard said, shaking her head. She then handed Tika the paperwork and sat on the bed next to her. Tika read the will, then leaned over onto the old woman and cried on her shoulder. Ms. Dillard cradled the girl, rubbing her back and trying to cheer her up. She pulled Tika up and attempted to freshen her up. "You have to go on, girl, because you got that boy waiting for you. You don't wanna keep him waiting, do you? Jimmy's gonna wanna get on with life with you." Tika thanked Ms. Dillard, assured her that she would be fine, then left her grandmother's home to join her new husband.

Two weeks later, Tika was searching through her grandmother's belongings. She pulled out the wedding ring and placed it on her ring finger. "At least I still have you here, Granny," Tika whispered. All this time, Jimmy was standing in the doorway, checking on his new wife. Tika did not see him come inside the room, but she felt his strong arms encircle her as he pulled her closer to him. As she was hugging him, Tika allowed herself to cry some more. He kissed the top of her head. "You okay, baby?"

Tika nodded. "Aunt Margeaux didn't go to her own mama's funeral, Jimmy. She didn't come. How can people be so damn ornery?"

"Believe me, sugar…I understand your pain. Your auntie's gonna do what she wants to do…you can't make her love you or your grandma. You just let her live her life, and you live yours…with me," Jimmy said, lifting Tika's chin and smiling in her face. Tika smiled back at how sweet and beautiful Jimmy looked right then. "You make me so happy, Jimmy," she said, brushing her hair from her face. "I want to make you happy as you've ever been."

"Pretty Girl, your face brings me joy," Jimmy said, kissing Tika's forehead. "I don't wanna seem out of place, so I'll ask you…can I call you by your nickname? I'll understand if you don't want me calling you that and I won't if you don't want me to." Tika hugged him tightly. "I think that would be beautiful, Baby."

Jimmy picked Tika up, then the two of them laughed as they both realized that she was not a size three. They both fell back onto their bed, laughing at what happened. Jimmy then looked at Tika, his intense stare searching her face. "I think you're beautiful, Dot."


	14. HAIR-RAISING

"…**HAIR-RAISING"**

It all started when Jimmy decided to travel out of town to watch his brother play basketball in a high school tournament. Tommy had been worrying him all week about going, so he was not about to disappoint him. Also, it was about the middle of an unusually warm December evening—not like the below-freezing cold that was the norm for wintertime. Tika was also going along to watch Tommy play. Unfortunately, two things happened. First, Creole's younger brother Ricky invited himself along for the ride. It wasn't that Ricky was a bad kid; Jimmy just thought of him as annoying. Second, Jimmy's Escalade was in the shop because of an overheated radiator and malfunctioning brakes. It didn't seem likely that anyone would be going anywhere.

However, as circumstances sometimes occur, situations soon switch for the better. Ricky offered up the new (well, used) Chevy Explorer that Creole had bought for him. The first time that he found out that he would be driving the three of them to the game, Ricky was ecstatic. "Don't worry, Jimmy!" he had said. "I can drive! I'll get us all to the game and back again!" Right before they all left that evening, Creole spoke privately to his 17-year-old brother. "Now, Ricky, you watch what you're doing. Don't be driving all crazy down those roads. And you do whatever Jimmy tell you to do 'cause he's a G…don't do nothing that I'm gonna have to kick your ass for." Ricky emphatically promised his older brother that he would. Tika noticed how Ricky would respond to Creole and couldn't help but think that the boy showed more fear than respect. It sharply contrasted the relationship that Danny (and even Bobby) had with Tommy. However, she did not interfere.

"How much further is it?" Tika asked from the back seat.

"We're still on 23rd street," Ricky said from the driver's seat. "We haven't left the city limits yet."

Tika slumped back in her seat, anxiety forming inside her body. Jimmy sensed it and put his arm around her. "Hey, Ricky…where are we now?"

"Well, we just crossed Hiawassee Road."

"How much further to go?" Tika asked.

Ricky stammered, "Just a few more miles." That didn't sound too convincing to either Tika or Jimmy, but they didn't complain. As long as they made it to the game to see Tommy play, everything would be fine.

It was not certain when Ricky became confused about where he was, but it was soon clear to see that he was lost. The first clue was when he saw a road sign that stated that they were now in the next county. This freaked him out, causing him to stammer out, "Oh shit." Jimmy, who had been napping with Tika in the back seat, heard him and woke up. "Oh, shit? What shit? What shit you done got us in?"

"Oh nothing," Ricky lied. "I just turned onto the wrong street, that's all. I'm just gonna turn back around and get back on the main drag." Jimmy was not convinced, but he didn't want to panic the teen so he stayed quiet…until he saw that the main street was becoming more dark and more remote. "Ricky! Where the hell are we?!" he exclaimed. Unfortunately, Jimmy woke Tika—who sat up and stared out of her window into complete darkness. She tightly clenched his hand, shaking. "Honey, where are we?"

"Ricky, you got five seconds to tell me where the fuck you turned off," Danny said with clenched teeth. Ricky was now afraid, for he knew that Danny would tell Creole about this. Tika saw the fear in his eyes and leaned toward her husband. She whispered into his ear, then looked into the rear-view mirror so Ricky could see her eyes. The assuring look relaxed him; he knew that she would never tell his brother. "Look at your GPS, Ricky," Jimmy said.

Ricky hesitantly confessed, "I ain't got no GPS in here."

"RICKY!" Tika shrieked. "How the hell you drive us out here and you don't have a GPS?" It was at this point that Jimmy felt like reaching up and giving Ricky such a slap. However, he didn't want to panic Tika any further. "Alright…I'll watch for street signs and you just keep driving. Tika, lay back here and calm down. The first time I see some streetlights, you go that way." Ricky nodded, scared. Jimmy kept watch for street signs, until he glanced behind them and saw that they were no longer alone. Ricky saw the headlights, too, and a prickly sensation traveled down his spine. "Y'all, we're being followed."

"Calm down, Ricky," Jimmy said. "Don't do nothing. Just keep driving." The threesome rode on in silence, with Jimmy glancing back to see if the car was still trailing them. Tika's stomach was churning quickly, the butterflies fluttering voraciously. She didn't like rural areas anyway, ever since she and her grandmother had gone to the country to celebrate the birthday of a great aunt. She snuggled under Jimmy, fear nearly overtaking her. This was like a bad horror movie, where young adults would be followed, harassed, then slaughtered by some maniac backwoods hick. Ricky's panicked voice did not soothe her. "Jimmy, they still following us, man! I can't shake 'em!"

"Calm your ass down, Ricky!" Jimmy repeated himself. "Just keep driving, like I said!" He looked down at Tika, feeling her fear. He reached down and pulled up his pants leg, where his gun was strapped to his leg. Tika saw it and exclaimed, "Jimmy! You can't have that! What if the police pull us over?" That's when they saw the siren lights. Ricky groaned. Tika pleaded for Jimmy to put his gun away. Jimmy shook his head. "I'll put it up when I see that it's a real cop…pull over, Ricky," he said. "Y'all just follow my lead." He instructed Tika to get under the winter quilt that they brought for the nighttime cold, then told Ricky to let him do the talking. Yearning so badly to just get out of this situation, Ricky readily agreed. Jimmy concealed his gun as Ricky pulled over on the side of the paved road and stopped the van. The closing of a car door and the loud footsteps of police boots were the only sounds that they heard. A stout white man leaned into the front driver's window and shined his flashlight into the car. "You guys got somewhere to go?"

"Were we speeding, Officer?" Jimmy spoke from the back seat.

The police officer shined his light into the back seat. Tika flinched, the brightness of the lights hurting her eyes. Jimmy, however, remained stoic. The officer returned his attention to the front seat and asked for Ricky's driver's license and insurance registration. As soon as he had returned to his squad car, Ricky whispered, "What now?"

"Keep cool," Jimmy said. "I know what to do." The police officer returned and gave Ricky back his belongings. "I know everyone's vehicles in this town, and you guys aren't from around here. Where do you think you're going this time of evening?"

"We're going to the high school to pick up my brother and his wife," Jimmy explained. "Their car won't start and they're stranded…we're the only ones they could reach." The cop looked at Ricky. "You're a little young to be driving such a long ways, don't you think?" he asked suspiciously.

"He's the only one with an available car, Officer. My license is outdated, and my wife here is pregnant and I couldn't leave her home by herself. All we wanna do is get to the high school and get my brother and sister-in-law." Jimmy told him this with such conviction that Tika couldn't help but secretly smile, so impressed by his composed nature in a crisis. Ricky just stared straight ahead, praying that they can just hurry up and get the hell out of there. The officer took one last glance inside the van, staring at Jimmy intently…and Jimmy staring back with his dead-eyed gawk. Finally, he instructed, "Get back on the road and keep going straight until you get to Moss Road. Turn right onto Moss Road and go up three blocks to Cross Hollow Road. From there, you turn right again and you'll run right into the school." Without a farewell, the officer returned to his car…where he followed the three of them until they reached Cross Hollow Road. As soon as the school was in sight, he turned off and left them.

All three passengers were extremely relieved. Jimmy clamped Ricky's shoulder. "You did good, man. You did real good."

"Man, I was just wanting to get up out of there," Ricky said. "Next time your brother has a game, I'll make sure I stay in the city." He then got out and waited. Jimmy hugged Tika tightly, comforting her. "We'll at least get in on the 3rd quarter," he said. "Uncle Poe is gonna be wondering what took us so long and what happened to us."

"Baby, I'm not even sure what happened," Tika said. "But I know this: I'm not setting foot in any dark, backwater roads ever again…and you make sure to tell Ricky how he needs to invest in a GPS!" She was about to get out, when she remembered something. "You did put your gun away, didn't you?" Danny grinned and patted the back of the front passenger seat, where his gun was safely secured.

"That damn Ricky with a brain like a donkey!" Jimmy exclaimed as he and Tika as in their bedroom, getting ready for bed. "He better be glad I don't tell Creole everything. You'd think that he would have gotten a damn tracker for his car."

"Look on the bright side, baby. We still got to see Tommy play," Tika said, trying to change the subject. "Did you see that three-point shot he got?"

"Yeah, girl…my baby brother got skills!" Jimmy shouted, mimicking how Tommy had put up the shot. Tika laughed at him, then returned to her good-natured smile. Jimmy turned and looked at her. "You know, this is the first time you've laughed all evening. It's good to hear it." He then noticed how she kept staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing…I was just impressed at how you keep cool out there," Tika said. "You kept your cool even with that cop. Now, tell me: how did you manage to come up with that lie that quick?"

"Pretty girl, when you've been through the shit I've been through, you learn to survive by any means necessary," Jimmy said. He then got into bed with his wife. "Besides, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life."

Tika smiled. "You mean, 'us'."

Jimmy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Tika continued to smile. "Us, Jimmy. You'll protect us." Now Jimmy sat up in bed. "Dot, what are you going on about?"

"Well, I was just thinking about the irony of things. You telling that cop that I was pregnant and, all along…" Jimmy's eyes got big. "Dot…you mean you're…?" Tika nodded quietly, grinning at her now-ecstatic husband. Jimmy tore off the covers and jumped out of bed, hollering as though he were back at Tommy's basketball game. Tika, afraid that the neighbors would hear and call the police, pulled him back into bed. He settled down, then asked, "When did it happen?"

"Most likely, the night Tommy was here…more or less."

Jimmy looked down at Tika, pride and joy welling up inside of him. He immediately got on his cell phone to call Jey and tell him the good news, but Tika took it away. "Can we just savor this moment ourselves, at least for tonight?" She then laid her head onto his chest and breathed deeply. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her, his love emanating between the two of them. He then began to sing their favorite song softly to her, smiling as she giggled on his chest.


	15. THROUGH THE GOOD AND THE BAD

"…**THROUGH THE GOOD AND BAD"**

It was two days after Tika had told Jimmy that she was pregnant, and he was still feeling the afterglow. He didn't feel this happy since he had gotten home from the youth home, and he had never thought that he would feel this kind of joy again. As Tika's pregnancy advanced, Jimmy would make special care to check on her before going to work. At lunchtime, instead of eating with Mr. Dorsey and the other mechanics, he would go home and dote on his wife. At night, he would cook dinner and rub Tika's feet…now swelling from being on her feet while working in the college library. Even though he would sometimes receive a good-natured ribbing from the other mechanics at work, he didn't care. He just wanted to provide comfort and love to his wife.

Comfort and love for Jimmy, however, has been hard to come by. Ever so often, Tika would catch him standing in front of the window, staring into nothing. As she would creep closer, she would notice tears streaming down his face. Whenever he would sense her presence, he would quickly wipe his eyes and crack jokes with her. But Tika wouldn't be fooled. She knew that Jimmy was missing something that he knew he would never have—his mother's love. Tika knew that he would love nothing better than to inform his mom about the baby, but Lisa would never pay him any attention. One day, after catching Jimmy crying to himself, Tika instinctively wrapped her arms around him and placed his head to her belly. Jimmy hugged his wife and kissed her stomach tenderly. "I want this to work so bad, Dot. I ain't never wanted anything this badly before."

"I know…me, too," Tika whispered.

Jimmy looked up. "I just want to be a man for you and the baby. All I want is to be a man to you…a real man. Do I make you happy, Dot?"

Tika cupped Jimmy's face and stared into his eyes. "You are all the man for us, Jimmy. You make me very happy, and you will be a wonderful father for this baby. Don't you ever forget that, Jimmy Moran. I don't care what your mother says, what Marvin says…I don't give a damn what anyone says. I don't ever want to hear you say another bad word about yourself again, because you proved yourself a long time ago…and I've already told you this. I want you to put all that poison out of your system and live for this family." Jimmy stared up at Tika, shock clouding his face. He couldn't help but smile at the determined, strong-willed tone in Tika's voice. Tika—with Jimmy's assistance—knelt down to face him directly. She said nothing else. She simply kissed his forehead and his lips. He gave Tika a hug. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that from you, Dot. Thank you."

Airilyn had started spending long hours after school with Tika, something that she had not done in months. Knowing that Jimmy couldn't spend every moment with Tika, she volunteered to check in on her—and catch up on some gossip. "Aren't you supposed to be studying for EOIs or something?" Tika asked her one day.

"I ain't worrying about no damn tests," Airilyn shrugged. "Besides, I got more things on my mind than school right now."

"You better get back focused on your work or you won't graduate," Tika warned. "What's on your mind so much that you ain't focusing on that?"

Airilyn stopped talking. She looked down at the floor, making Tika strain to hear her next words. "My mama," she muttered. "Remember I told you that I've been trying to see her so we can talk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was finally able to talk to her. I told her everything…about everything that happened to us—and to me." Tika's eyes shot toward her friend, but she didn't dare ask what Airilyn meant. "What did she say?"

Airilyn shook her head. "She told me that 'a man will be a man' and that one day, when I get a man, I'll understand why she did what she did." She sighed heavily. "But Tika, I ain't never gonna understand it. I won't ever understand how she sent my big brother away and let Marvin almost beat Jey to death…just for taking up for me. She said I need to let go and stop bringing old stuff up. But I can't let go, Tika. I go to sleep and see Marvin in my dreams. I can be doing something, and a certain smell will make me cringe. To this day, I can't watch certain shows or listening to certain songs without wanting to pull my hair out. If I see an extension cord, I start crying. The first time it happened, I was wearing my favorite teddy bear pajamas. The next morning, I sneaked and threw them away. And then for Mama to still have him around now…Tika, I just don't take pleasure from life. The only thing that keeps me going now is seeing you and Jimmy together and having this baby. I ain't letting nobody and nothing get in the way of that."

Tika leaned forward and hugged Airilyn. The embrace was quick; Airilyn didn't want to dwell on that dark realm of her memory. Instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rainbow-swirled marble. "It ain't much, but I want you to keep this for your baby. I used to play with it all the time when I was a kid…won quite a few matches with this marble, even though I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't want your kid shooting marbles."

"It's cool, Mook, but why don't you keep it for when you have your kids one day," Tika said, not wanting to take her gift.

Airilyn rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face. "Ain't gonna be no kids in my future, Tika," she remarked sadly. "Guys don't want me…for a wifey, anyway. It's like they can see through me and tell that I'm damaged goods. I see how people look at me. They think I'm trash, like I'm nothing. If they only knew what I've been through…" She looked up at Tika. "You're the only real friend I've ever had. Every other friend I've had either stopped talking to me because of my family, or they took advantage of me. You're the first person who ever tried to get to know me because you really cared. You've been the best homegirl I've ever had and ever will have, and I'll always love you for it." She then sprang from the couch and strode for the door. "Wait, Mook!" Tika yelled after her. "Don't go! Stick around with me and talk a little longer!"

"Sorry, Sis, but I can't," Airilyn declined. "I have somewhere to go…and some things to do." She looked back at her best friend. "Sha'Quon is gunning for you—she knows about the baby. Stay inside for awhile."

Speaking of ShaQuon, when she learned of Tika's pregnancy, she became livid. One day, in her raging jealousy, she got into her car and sped directly to the auto shop. The other mechanics immediately groaned when they saw her, which she didn't care. Rudely and loudly, she demanded that she see Jimmy—right now. Not wanting to get the others into trouble—and not wanting to lose his job—Jimmy rushed into the garage and pulled ShaQuon away. The two of them stormed into one of the offices, where Jimmy flung her into the room. "Dammit, Quon! What the hell is wrong with you? I don't wanna lose my job dealing with you!"

"When I first heard about you going with that girl, I wasn't really mad at you. I just said that you would deserve whatever she did to you. But now that you done married her and having a baby, I can't hold back no more!" ShaQuon exclaimed. "That bitch can't do for you like me…" That was when Jimmy stopped her and, in his quiet yet intimidating way, told her not to disrespect Tika. "You're supposed to be with me!" Sha'Quon continued her rant. "That should be me having your baby—not her! That should be me with that ring on my finger—not her!"

Jimmy could take no more. "And what the hell makes you think that I would have ever married you? What the hell passed through your mind told you that we would be together? Did you really think that I would ever bring you home to meet my family? Did you think I would ever bring you around my friends? What the hell made you think that any of that would happen—then or now? You must be out your damn mind to believe that I would make you a wife! I'd sooner hitch you to a damn stagecoach than actually hitch with you as in "marry"! And then you bring up 'having my baby'? You actually thought that I would let my seed grow inside of you, knowing what you do? Ain't no way in the hell I would bring a baby into the world with you." He shook his head in regret—regret at having slept with her in the first place. "I never should have gotten with you," he said. "You're just like my damn mama—only out for your damn self. Selfish as all hell—both of you. And you come up in my face and tell me that the baby should have been yours. You can't be trusted with a dog, let alone a child. You think I would ever want my children calling somebody like you their mother?" Jimmy stared at Sha'Quon in disgust.

Sha'Quon cast her head down to the floor. She had been utterly humiliated and rejected, and she felt every sting of it. The jealous personality that had become her nature turned into pure hatred at the thought of Tika laughing and glowing with the anticipation of having Jimmy's baby. It was then that Sha'Quon muttered, "Maybe Tika might not have that baby." It was a threat that she never should have made, for Jimmy heard her and immediately grabbed her arms and shook her ferociously. Suddenly, he remembered where he was and his situation. He flung her away from him as though he were throwing away a soiled piece of linen. "Quon…you best believe what I tell you," Jimmy said. "If you do anything to make Tika lose our baby, I will make sure that you never have another peaceful day in life—ever again. I will make you wish that God had never created nightfall, you hear me?" He grabbed her arm and escorted her out of the office, and out of the shop, where he pushed her to her car. All the mechanics gathered around Jimmy , making sure that Sha'Quon left.

Seething with rage, Sha'Quon drove around town. Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she contemplated her next move. She found her answer when she saw Tangie coming out of the store with her baby son. The two of them haven't spoken since Tangie had become engaged to her boyfriend, a college basketball stand-out who has been receiving visits and offers from different NBA teams. Sha'Quon pulled in front of Tangie's car, blocking her exit. Tangie looked into her rear-view mirror, rolling her eyes as she recognized Sha'Quon's face. Staring back at Tangie, Sha'Quon couldn't help but smile evilly. "You're gonna wish you had never crossed me, Jimmy Moran."

That night, Jimmy and Tika were relaxing in front of the TV. Tika rested her head against Jimmy 's freshly-showered chest and snuggled deeply. Jimmy, chuckling quietly, placed his arm around her, fondly stroking her expanding belly. That was when they heard the loud _BOOM! BOOM!_ on the door. Tika rose from Jimmy 's chest and he cautiously went to the window. When he looked through the shade, he saw two burly police officers standing outside. Jimmy opened the door and they stormed inside, handcuffs in hand and guns at the ready. "Get down on the floor now!" they shouted. "Get down now!"

"Hey, man! What's this all about?!" Jimmy shouted.

"What's going on?" Tika asked.

One officer put his knee onto Jimmy's back and clamped on the handcuffs. The other officer aimed his gun carefully at Jimmy's head. "Jimmy Moran…you're under arrest for assault and battery," he said.

"Beating up on a woman, huh?" the first officer quipped. "Aren't you still on paper for beating somebody up? You're on your way back, pal!"

Tika steadied herself to her feet. "Jimmy didn't beat up anybody! He doesn't hit women!"

While the second cop was pulling Jimmy to his feet, the first officer spat out, "Well, that's not what Sha'Quon Parker said, Miss. She said that your boyfriend here…"

"Husband," Tika snapped.

"Well, this woman said your 'husband' roughed her up pretty good down at his job earlier today. We got pictures of the bruises to prove it."

"Quon!" Tika screamed.

"Sha'Quon!" Jimmy hollered. "Are you kidding me?! I ain't beat her!"

"So you deny that she came to your job today?" the second officer interrogated him.

"No! I don't deny nothing…she was there!" Jimmy admitted. "But I didn't beat her up, man! I didn't beat her up…she lyin' on me!" But the police officers were not listening. "Save it for the judge, man." With that, they read Jimmy his Miranda rights and led him to the police car. They put Jimmy inside, with him yelling for Tika to call Jey and Veronica, and they were soon gone—the sirens and the lights trailing down the street.

The very next day, Jey was standing at the intake desk in the county jail. "I'm here to see Jimmy Moran," he said.

"Sorry, sir—this one's got his bail revoked. Violation of parole—he's probably on his way back to the pen," the intake clerk told him.

Jey sighed deeply, but persisted. "Listen, he's my brother and he just got married and has a baby on the way. Can I at least see him to let him know that his wife and baby are alright?" Jey was then led to the waiting area, where he waited for 15 minutes. Finally, an officer brought Jey to the visiting area where Jimmy was waiting. Jey sat down in front of the plex-i-glass window and picked up the telephone receiver. "Jimmy, what the hell happened? Tika called me and said that the cops busted up in your place and got you. They say you're going back to prison for parole violation."

"Quon told the cops I beat her up," Jimmy muttered. "She set me up."

"Uce, did you put your hands on her at all?" Jey asked.

Jimmy nodded hesitantly. "All I did was grab her by the arms because she threatened to hurt the baby." Jey suddenly stopped Jimmy from talking. "Have you talked to anybody about this?"

"Just you and Dot. I ain't stupid…I've had too much experience."

"Good," Jey said. "Don't say nothing…I'm gonna make a call. Just keep your head up, Bro…we'll have you out in no time." He was then alerted by the jail's guard that their visiting time was up, so he got up to leave. "Jey…one more thing," Jimmy said.

"What's up?"

Jimmy looked down for a moment. Then he said into the telephone receiver, "Don't let Dot come down here."

Jey's intent was to call Veronica's father, talk to him about Jimmy 's predicament, then try to convince him to speak with his boss's attorney and persuade him to take the case. Little did he know, Airilyn had already planned her own ideas on how to get her oldest brother out of jail. She waited until everyone was sleeping, then put on some clothes and slipped out of the house. She was uncertain of what would happen, but she knew that this was the only way that anything would get done.

It was a little after one in the morning when Airilyn arrived at Creole's house. She walked upon the porch and knocked on the door. For some reason, she was surprised to find Creole home—but that was who opened the door. "What you doin' here, girl?" he asked in a deep, rich baritone.

Airilyn steadied herself from trembling. "What's up, Creole? I need to talk to you."

Creole said nothing. He stepped aside and ushered Airilyn inside the house. "Where's Poochie?" Airilyn asked.

"Where should she be?" Creole answered.

Airilyn smiled nervously. "Well, uh, I was just wondering if she would get upset by me coming around here this late."

Creole smirked, an expression that Airilyn had seen before. She had seen him giving that same smirk to one of her other friends and had remembered how unnerved it had made her. He stood in front of her. "My wife don't tell me who I have in my house." He offered Airilyn a seat on his plush sofa, while he sat on the other end. "I know why you're here, Mook."

"That bitch Sha'Quon got my brother locked up," Airilyn explained. "She went and told the police that Danny beat on her because she was pregnant and was gonna tell Tika. But you know Jimmy —he wouldn't touch that cow. Now he's in jail and they're talking about revoking his parole and sending him back to prison and my girl Tika's gonna be all by herself with a baby on the way." She ran her hand through her hair. "The cops aren't gonna do anything. Jey's trying to get some big-time lawyer to see about it, but that'll take too long. Something needs to be done _now_."

Creole listened carefully to Airilyn. His eyes shot arrowheads through her as he was deep in thought about how to solve this problem. They soon lit up as the idea hit him. "I know what we'll do," he announced. "We'll get your brother out, but you can't let nobody know what we're up to."

"I don't care what we do, I just wanna get my hands on Sha'Quon," Airilyn demanded. "I'm going to kick her ass."

Creole shook his head. "You can't just run up on her and give her a beat down in open space. You'll just get yourself arrested and be in jail right there with Danny."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Now, hold on…I said, you can't get her in an open space. But, you will get your hands on her. You're going to have to be patient, though. Sha'Quon is kinda like Veronica…not easily fooled. I'll let you know what I got in store for her."

"What about Tangie?" Airilyn pointed out, remembering Sha'Quon's friend. "You know Tangie knows about this. What are we gonna do about her?"

"We ain't gonna do nothing—you leave her to me. I know how to make her talk."

Airilyn doubted it. "But Creole, you know Tangie's tight with Quon! She's not gonna snitch on her girl!" Creole smirked again, indicating that he did, indeed, have something quite wicked in mind. "Who do you think taught her what she knows? I made her; I can break her, too." He then showed Airilyn the door. "Remember: this is between you and me. I'll talk to Tangie, and you'll get your revenge with Quon."

Airilyn hugged Creole. "Thanks, man. You are a good friend to my brother."

Back at home, Veronica was trying her best to keep Tika calm. She had been dropping in to help her sister-in-law straighten up around the house, when Tika suddenly began to cry. Instantly, Veronica rushed to give her a hug. "I need him," Tika sobbed. "I need my Jimmy, Ronnie. Why is she doing this to us?"

"Because she's jealous of you, Tika," Veronica said. "Sha'Quon and Jimmy had a fling years ago…only he moved on and she didn't. That girl is just like his mother—always looking for things that'll benefit herself and jealous as hell."

"Why does his mother hate him so much?"

Veronica shook her head. "From what Jimmy said, it's because he reminds her of his father."

"But he doesn't know who his father is. He's never seen his father or anything," Tika said.

"But Lisa knows. She knows, but she won't tell him anything. I think she's afraid that he'll find out something that she doesn't want him to," Veronica said. "I always kinda kept my distance from her, but she tried to sabotage me and tried to keep me and Jey from getting married. That did it for me. I haven't liked her ever since."

"Jimmy told me that she was jealous of you."

"She was. She was jealous because I wasn't gonna let her bother Jey with her mess. He was getting ready to get deployed to Afghanistan and we were engaged. Lisa was telling him that I was cheating on him behind his back and that I was gonna run off with some nigga when he left. She then started talking trash about my family—and I won't let anybody talk crazy about my family. But the thing that got me up off of her was when she knew that Marvin tried to put his hands on me and then lied and said I was pushing up on him. She was just mad because she wanted to use Jey as a clean-up man—somebody to clean up after her when Marvin cuts her loose or jumps upside her head or spends her money." Tika shook her head. "I'd hate for her to start in on me like she did with you," she said.

Veronica didn't have the heart to say that Jimmy's mother wouldn't bother to say anything to her because she wouldn't care what Jimmy did. Instead, she simply stated, "It's a damn shame how she's done him when all he's ever done was love her. But I do remember overhearing him tell Jey to watch out for her. He told Jey that she didn't like me because she knew I wouldn't let her drive him to his grave with her problems. It was Jimmy who kept Jey from killing Marvin after he confronted Marvin for trying to paw me." She sighed after her diatribe. "Yeah, Jimmy has his demons, but he has always been respectful of me."

Tika hugged Veronica, then backed away and winced as the baby gave her a sharp kick. The two women laughed. "I want him home, Ronnie. I want him home with our baby…I want him home with me."

"You'll have him back, Tika," Veronica assured her. "We'll bring him home."

For the next few days, Jimmy languished in county jail. Throughout that time, the family was walking on eggshells. Jey would work at his barbershop, but his focus was completely on his brother. Lynette and Tommy had trouble concentrating in school because they were worrying themselves about Jimmy—especially Tommy. Ever loyal to his older brothers, Tommy did not want Jimmy to go back to prison. Like everyone else, he didn't believe that Jimmy had assaulted Sha'Quon and that she was not pregnant. Lynette did not say anything about the matter, but Tommy knew that she didn't believe the story, either. During this time, their aunt Gladys and her husband Poe visited Jimmy to give him comfort and to keep him hopeful. As always, Jimmy never thought of himself; instead, he would always ask about Tika and the baby. As soon as he knew that they were fine, he would then ask about his siblings. He would then talk for a few more moments with his aunt and uncle, then he would watch them leave and return to his cell. At night, when the lights went out, Jimmy would lie back on the cot and think about Tika and their baby. In his dreams, he would see himself laughing and holding his baby. He would dream about Tika, his beloved Dot, sleeping on his chest. He would see himself holding and kissing Tika in their den, in their kitchen, in their bed. When he would wake up, he would long for his family even more. It was dreaming of them and praying for them that kept his hopes alive.

Meanwhile, Sha'Quon and Tangie were meeting inside Sha'Quon's apartment, discussing their plot. "Quon, I don't know about this," Tangie said nervously. "I don't like that girl, either, but I don't want nothing happening to their baby."

"What's the matter—that little crumb-snatcher of yours making you soft?" Sha'Quon spat spitefully.

"It ain't that! It's just that…what if this blows up in our faces? What if Jimmy gets out…"

"He ain't getting out. With the law trying to cut down on domestic cases, they're not gonna take this lightly." Sha'Quon laughed. "This make-up made things look very real, thank you kindly. As long as you don't go blabbing your mouth, everything will work out fine. As for the bitch he knocked up, if she doesn't lose the baby, she'll end up raising the little bastard by herself. If I can't have Jimmy and his baby, then at least she won't have Jimmy , either." She glared at Tangie. "You will keep quiet about this, won't you?" She then took out a small bottle of sweet-smelling lotion and slathered it on herself. "We wouldn't want your money-maker boyfriend of yours finding out about you and Creole."

Tangie froze. No, she did not want her fiancé to find out that she was Creole's main side piece. She did not like to think back on those days—the days when Creole would use her as a drug mule for his 'transports'. She especially didn't want to think about the times when Creole would come to her for sexual release whenever Poochie was angry, or sick, or gone…or just didn't feel like it. Although she loved touching Creole's chiseled body, and craved his backstroke, she didn't want her soon-to-be husband finding that out…even though she knew that he would never measure up to Creole's loving. The guy was a sweetheart, but he wasn't a take-charge man like Creole was. Tangie was used to men like Creole, a man who got respect in the office and in the streets. Creole never hesitated to put anyone in his or her place, Tangie and his wife included. But Tangie hungered for that beast of a man because of his rough-and-ready lovemaking. Creole's missionary was powerful, his doggystyle was the bomb, and his Lotus was awesome! Even at this moment, while sitting with Sha'Quon, Tangie could feel her lady parts quivering with the thought of her first lover.

Sha'Quon noticed Tangie's detached expression and smirked knowingly. She knew that Tangie would never say a word. "Just so that we understand one another," she said.

"I won't say nothing," Tangie muttered, regretting ever helping Sha'Quon. "What are friends for?"

It had now been a week that Jimmy was been in jail on trumped-up charges of assault and battery, and Airilyn's plan was coming into fruition. She highly anticipated the chance of finally getting her hands on Sha'Quon for causing her big brother and best friend all this anguish. However, she had not received word from Creole yet, so she had to wait. So she waited…and waited…and plotted. Each day she waited, counting the days until she would confront Sha'Quon and beat her into oblivion. Until then…she waited.

Airilyn was doing her homework—plotting about Sha'Quon and doing her homework—when Veronica entered her bedroom. "Mook, we need to talk," she announced. Airilyn stopped writing and sat up in bed. "About what?"

"Our relationship," Veronica answered. She walked into the room and sat on Airilyn's bed. "I feel bad that you and I haven't ever seen eye-to-eye on many things and that we've never really gotten along, and we need to work on that."

Airilyn really didn't want to get into this discussion right now, but she knew that Veronica wouldn't let her out of it. "I don't like nobody telling me what to do, Ronnie…that's all."

"Mook, I don't get onto you because I'm trying to get in on your fun or act like I'm your mama. Jey and I just don't want nothing bad happening to you," Veronica explained. "I think of you and Linnie as my little sisters, seeing that I'm the baby of my family. When I married your brother, I took in everything that was a part of him as my own—including his family. I knew what I was getting into, but I didn't care—this family is just as much a part of me as my own."

"You took my brother from us," Airilyn suddenly said. "Jey just up and married you and didn't even talk to us about it." Veronica sighed, now comprehending. "I kinda figured you were upset about that. It's just that Jey was leaving for Parris Island in a few weeks and I wanted to wait until after I graduated high school, so we kinda jumped into it all. I didn't want him to go, but I knew that was his dream and I wasn't going to keep him from living it, but I also knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't come home—especially since the war was going on." She lay back onto the bed, facing her sister-in-law. "Mook, I'm sorry that we didn't get to break the news to everyone the way it needed to be done. I had no idea how much that hurt you, and I apologize for that. All I ever wanted was for us all to be happy." She looked deeply into Airilyn's eyes. "Do you think Tika's taken Jimmy from you, too?"

Airilyn said no, but she looked away as she did. The expression wasn't lost on Veronica. "Mook, you know Jimmy loves you guys. You know there's nothing he wouldn't do for you, but you also know he's held a torch for your friend for quite a while…yeah, I know about what happened when they'd be at the park at night." Airilyn's eyes grew wide. She didn't think Jey had told Veronica about that. "I'm not mad, Ronnie. Jimmy needs somebody like Tika, and she needs him now. She's my girl and I love her like crazy."

"And what do you think about me now?"

Airilyn couldn't lie, especially since Veronica came to her in peace. "I think you're good for Jey and the baby," she confessed. "Jey loves you, and so do I. I know I've been a bitch, and I'm sorry about how I do you." That was all she said, but Veronica saw through the brusqueness. She embraced Airilyn and hugged her tightly. "When will Jimmy come home?" Airilyn wondered, still in Veronica's tight hug. Veronica released her and answered, "Don't worry, Mook. Jey is going to call my dad's boss and speak with his attorney about what Jimmy can expect. Sha'Quon is not going to win this one—everybody will find out that she lied about all of this. Don't worry about a thing—it'll all be over soon."

"I know," Airilyn nodded, knowing otherwise. Veronica and Airilyn hugged one more time, then Veronica returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. Airilyn watched her leave, then immediately retrieved her cell phone and called Creole to get an update on how well their plan was going.

Tangie was quite surprised when she saw Creole standing in the doorway. However, her delight easily shown through her expression as she led him inside. But Creole wasn't interested in being entertained, at least not for the moment. "Where your man at?" he asked.

"He's at practice," Tangie replied, purposely walking ahead so Creole could see her hips sway as she strode across her living room. Usually, this strategy would succeed in gaining Creole's attention; however, now was not one of those times. Creole was straight and direct. "You know my boy's in jail, don't you?"

"Yeah…he got pinched for beating up Quon."

"Aw, now Tangie…that's not what happened at all," Creole playfully said before taking a seat in a chair that turned toward the kitchen. He then pulled an astonished Tangie onto his lap. "And you know it, too…don't you, Sweetness?" He smiled knowingly, yet playfully, then softly stroked her hair and cheek.

Tangie giggled seductively, enjoying Creole's attention. Creole nuzzled against Tangie's neck, his moustache brushing ever so slightly against her skin. "You know Quon, Creole," Tangie purred. "If she can't get something she wants, then nobody can have it, either. That bitch is trippin' on a nigga that don't even want her."

"What about you, baby?" Creole said, his deep voice running through Tangie's body. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you want, Daddy," Tangie said, snuggling onto Creole. She had clearly forgotten her love for her fiancé at this point, so enraptured was she in Creole's warm embrace. She stroked his trimmed beard. "What you want?"

Creole smiled and said slyly, "I want you…" He kissed Tangie's neck and cupped her backside. He slowly paused with each phrase for extra emphasis. "To go down…" He ran his beard into Tangie's cleavage. If Tangie wanted to screw him then and there, well…that was what Creole wanted her to do. "And…get Jimmy out of jail."

The mood suddenly cooled. Tangie sprang from Creole's lap and paced furiously around the living room. "Why you asking me to do that, man? How the hell am I gonna do that?"

"Simple…just bounce your ass down to the station and tell the cops the truth."

"I can't do that, Creole…I can't. Quon said she'll tell my man about you and me if I did."

Creole remained seated, unbothered by what Tangie said. "You're standing there, worried about what Quon'll do if you speak up. You might concern yourself with what I'll do if you don't." Tangie looked at Creole nervously then. For all the desires and passions that he had often brought out of her, she also knew that there lie a viper's meanness beneath the surface. She saw it come out one night when Creole had caught up with a man who had tried to renege on a deal that they had made. She remembered how two of Creole's goons had held this guy down, while Creole had sliced his hand with a burning-hot razor. He had only turned that anger toward her once-only once…the time that he had caught her flirting with another man. She had remembered how she had subtly tossed her back-length hair to gain his attention and favors. Creole had patiently waited until they had gone to his apartment—then he grabbed her by her hair, dragged her (screaming and crying) into the bathroom, grabbed a pair of scissors, and cut off her hair up to her shoulders. From then on, until he had put her down to marry Poochie, Tangie knew not to do anything to rouse his ire.

"You are going to go down to that jail, and you are going to tell those cops what really happened," Creole said. "You find your self down there tomorrow morning, or I'm going to…have a little 'talk' with your new man."

Tangie's head snapped toward him. "Don't you hurt him, Creole. He's good—he has nothing to do with any of this."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill him…why would I do that, Sweetness?" Creole said, still smiling for he knew that he had her exactly where he wanted her. "Nah…I ain't gonna put a hand on his stupid little head. No, I'm just going to have a little sit-down conversation with him about a few things…like your baby."

Tangie ran up to Creole and knelt in front of him, begging him not to do that. Creole sat motionless, watching her grovel. "No, no, sugar…don't do that. If you'll just go down to the station and tell what you know, I won't have to find your little boyfriend and tell him that your baby's not his."

"Please, Creole…don't do that!" Tangie begged, crying. "Tony's a good guy and he loves me and the baby. If he finds out, he'll leave me and I won't have nobody!"

"And you won't have that guaranteed share of that NBA signing bonus that he's sure to get, either," Creole observed. "But that's easy to fix. Just do what you know you need to do, and you'll be able to go and live your little lie with your little family. I don't care what you got up your sleeve with this boy, because he'll find out about you soon enough. But, if you don't do what I say, I go to him and tell him all about you and that kid…and then, it's back to Park Manor Projects with you." He leaned forward and lifted Tangie's chin. "Now, what are you going to do?" Suddenly, he clenched it. "If you run on me, you know I'll find you. I'll find you, and I'll see to it that no man looks at you again." He then kissed a frightened Tangie's forehead. Tangie flinched, as though she were being stung by a wasp. Creole finally rose from the sofa and walked toward the door. Tangie remained on her knees, crying and sobbing. Creole watched her, disgusted. "Best make plans to head down there first thing in the morning," he called back. He looked back at her one last time. "Don't make me come look for you, Tangie," he said quietly, the low baritone sending another type of shiver throughout Tangie's body. He then shut the door and left.

After over a week of being locked up, Jimmy was released. Jey's father-in-law had broken the news to the overjoyed family. "Our family lawyer just got the call from Jimmy's parole officer, saying that the charges were dropped," he reported to Jey. "According to the cops, some girl had gone up there this morning and told them what really happened."

"Did they know who she was?"

"If they did, they didn't tell us."

Veronica nodded, for she knew who it was. "Tangie," she muttered. Jey turned to his wife. "For real?"

Veronica said nothing. She continued to listen to her father. "When can we get him out?"

"Right now, I reckon…" he said before being interrupted by the phone. Jey picked up the receiver and laughed at hearing his older brother's relieved and ecstatic voice. "Jey? Jey! They dropped the charges! Dude, I can come home! Y'all come down here and get me before they change their mind!"

An hour later, Jimmy opened the door and ran directly into the arms of his awaiting wife. Hugging her tightly, being careful not to harm the baby, Jimmy kissed Tika all over her face. Tika would have pressed herself into her husband if her stomach were not protruding from their growing child. Jimmy then hugged all his siblings as everyone celebrated his return. Just then, Airilyn briefly broke the joyous mood but announcing that she had to leave for her counseling session. She gave one final hug to Jimmy as she left the house.

When Sha'Quon learned of Jimmy 's release, she was pissed. Moreover, she knew that Tangie had gone to the police station and told them that he was innocent. She vowed that she would make her former friend's life a living hell. When the telephone rang, she was almost hoping that it was Tangie so she could give her a piece of her mind. When she heard Tangie's voice, she lashed out. "You bitch! You fucked up my whole plan and now Jimmy's out!"

"I need to talk to you, Quon," Tangie said nervously.

"Oh, we're gonna talk alright," Sha'Quon said. "We'll talk…you, me, and your fiancé."

"Look, Quon…I don't give a shit about what you tell him. But we got other issues that needs discussing," Tangie said. "Meet me at that old meat-market warehouse near the 10th Street Bridge." She then hung up the phone. Standing right behind her was Creole. Tangie looked up at him. "She'll be there."

Creole nodded. He then left Tangie's apartment and headed toward the location.

Sha'Quon finally arrived at the empty warehouse. Looking around suspiciously, she got out of her car and went inside. Just in case Tangie had decided to block her from snitching to Tony about Tangie's past relationships, Sha'Quon had brought along a straight razor to silence Tangie's tongue. _If I can't be with Jimmy, then that bitch ain't gonna get to live it up, either. I'll_ _make it so no man will want her_, Sha'Quon thought as she walked deeper and deeper inside the warehouse, growing more impatient with each step. "Tangie!" she called out, annoyed that Tangie had not shown herself. "Tangie!" she shouted again.

"Wrong bitch, Hoe." Sha'Quon turned to see the young woman standing in front of her with a razor in her own hand. "I told you before…don't fuck with my family."

Creole waited anxiously at his house for Airilyn's arrival. It was nearly two hours and she hadn't shown up yet. He hoped nothing had gone wrong at the warehouse. Already, he had begun to spin different stories inside of his brain as to how he would explain her injuries to her anguished family. He was about to pick up his cell phone, when the door opened and Airilyn walked calmly inside. Sighing with great relief, Creole searched her face. "Well?"

"All taken care of," Airilyn said quietly.

"What you do?"

Airilyn smirked. "Just had a little girl talk. She won't bother my brother or Tika no more. No…it'll be a while before she shows her face around to anybody." She made a slicing motion across her face. Creole nodded, satisfied. "Well, girl…looks like you got what you wanted. Jimmy 's home and you finally got your hands on Quon."

"I couldn't have done it without you, though," Airilyn said. "If you hadn't gotten to Tangie, there's no telling when Jimmy would have gotten out. He might would be back in prison right now over some bullshit. But…that's all done and over now. Now, my family can go on with our lives and not worry about nobody trying to bring us down. Thanks for everything, Creole." She then turned to leave, when Creole stopped her. "Uh…hold on. You kinda forgot something."

"What?"

"Our deal. I delivered my end of the bargain, now you deliver yours."

Airilyn laughed good-naturedly. "Don't worry, Creole…just tell me how much you want and I'll get it for you. I'll pay you back."

Creole smiled, taking off his suit jacket. "I don't want your money, Mook…I got money. No…there's more than one way to reimburse someone." He walked softly to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Know what I mean?"

Airilyn, nervous, stepped away from Creole and inched toward the door. "Yo, I'll get you some money or whatever you want, but I ain't givin' up no tail."

"Little girl, you owe me for my services," Creole insisted, now clenching onto Airilyn's arm. "You think your brother and his family's little penny-ante lawyer would've gotten Jimmy out of this? He'd be on his way back upstate if it wasn't for me persuading Tangie to talk. Now your brother's my boy, but this is business." He then wrenched Airilyn to him. He kissed her forehead and gave her a dead-eyed glare. "Time for me to collect, Little Mookie."

Airilyn stared incredulously at her brother's friend. Too late, she realized that she had made the biggest mistake of her life by asking Creole for help with this. If only she had been patient enough to wait for Jey to call the attorney. If only she hadn't hated Sha'Quon so much. Now she understood why Jey had mistrusted Creole the way that he had…but now, it was too late. As she followed Creole into his bedroom to 'pay up', the only thing she could think of was that she wanted to die.

It was Veronica who had heard Airilyn creep into the house later that night. It was she who heard Airilyn pad up the stairs and into the bathroom. She heard the shower run for about 20 minutes. She heard Airilyn shuffle out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She heard the click of the lamp as Airilyn was putting on her bedclothes, and she heard the click as Airilyn crept into bed. Upset but worried, Veronica crept out of bed and headed to her sister-in-law's bedroom…where she heard Airilyn crying through the door. When Veronica entered the room, Airilyn covered her head in shame. Veronica walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling the comforter off. "What happened, Mook?"

"All I wanted was for my brother to have a good life," Airilyn sobbed. "I just knew they wouldn't believe Jimmy and let him out, so I went to Creole for help."

Veronica's breath caught in her chest. "You…went to Creole? Is Tangie getting Jimmy released because of him?" It had all come together in Veronica's mind: Airilyn had gone to Creole to help get her brother out of jail. But what now scared her was this: what had Airilyn given Creole in return? "Mook, what did you give him? That nigga don't do nothing for free—what you give him, girl?" There was no anger in her voice as she asked, only urgency and fear at what would happen once Jey and Jimmy learned of this.

"I thought he was doing it for Jimmy, Ronnie. I thought he was our friend." Veronica stared sadly at Airilyn, a broken young woman who thought she had all the answers…only to have been taught a harsh reality. "Mook," Veronica said. "You never said what you gave him in return."

The response was something that would never leave Veronica's brain. "He made me have sex with him. Creole…made me sleep with him." Airilyn rose and fell into Veronica's arms, sobbing hard. Veronica held Airilyn tight in her embrace. "Why, Mook, why? We would have gotten Jimmy out." She stroked Airilyn's hair and back. "You need to tell me everything that happened." Airilyn told Veronica the entire story: how she had approached Creole with her dilemma, how they had planned Sha'Quon's downfall, how Creole had made Tangie go to the police, and what Creole had gotten from Airilyn in exchange for his help. When she was finished, Veronica shook her head sadly and forlornly. She then broke the news to Airilyn, "I have to tell your brother."

"No! Please don't tell Jey!" Airilyn begged frantically. "He'll tell Jimmy and they'll kill Creole! They'll send me off to some shrink for good!" Veronica tried to convince Airilyn otherwise, but Airilyn kept crying and begging until Veronica grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into silence. Finally, she calmed Airilyn enough to where she was now crying softly. Somewhat satisfied, Veronica left the room and went to awaken Jey and explain what had happened.

Airilyn sat still in bed, brain spinning. Utterly humiliated by Creole and rejected by her mother, this was more than what she could bear. "If the boys find out what I did, they'll never let me live that down," she said to herself. "They'll all think I'm a slut…and Tika won't be my friend anymore. I won't have anyone." It was then that she saw her razor and the pain medication, sitting on her drawer.

After Veronica had told what Airilyn had done, Jey immediately jumped out of bed and put on his robe furiously. He was going to kill Creole for tricking his younger sister by using their brother as a pawn to get her into bed. First, he went to comfort Airilyn. He knocked on his sister's door, then opened it to see if she was okay. Then…

"ROOOOONNIIIIEEEEE!"


	16. LETTING GO, PART 1

**"…LETTING GO"**

It was now half past ten, and Jimmy and Tika had not released one another since the moment he walked through the door, announcing his release from jail. They were now in bed with one another, kissing and whispering their love and how much one had missed the other. Tika's full lips pecked softly on Jimmy's chin and her gentle hands stroked slightly across his chest. Jimmy's arm wrapped around his wife as he kissed her face and rubbed her belly. "When will my baby get here?" he wondered aloud.

"Another three-and-a-half months."

"You been doing all right?"

"Yea...Jey and Ronnie came by to check up on me." Tika paused. "Went to the doctor the other day."

Jimmy sat up in bed. "What she say?"

Tika smiled sweetly. "Well…in five months…we will have a little girl to spoil." That revelation brought the hugest smile on Jimmy's face. He wrapped his arms around Tika and hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting the baby. "Well…looks like I'm gonna have to polish my guns," he joked, rubbing Tika's belly. He then kissed it, evoking a quiet giggle from his wife. "You know what to name her?"

"Not yet," Tika said. "I figured we could come up with something together." She cuddled under Jimmy's arm, resting on his chest. "I missed you, Jimmy. I was so scared…that you wasn't getting out this time."

"Nah, Pretty Girl…everything would've come out, just like it did. I ain't goin nowhere…not now, not ever." He cast a loving glance at her. "I missed you, too, Dot…I prayed many a night for you and me to be in each other's arms again. Girl, I missed being with you like this…I'm not missing out on this ever again." Then, the phone rang.

The news hit Jimmy like a gut punch in the stomach. Veronica's screams rang continuously in his ears, like a room full of chimes. He still couldn't believe the words: "Mook just tried to kill herself! She slashed both her wrists and took pills!" As he was driving to the hospital and trying to console Tika, the only thought that entered his mind was his brother Jey. Jey was probably devastated. Of all 5 siblings, only he and Airilyn shared the same father. Jimmy sped up his car and drove on.

Jimmy's prediction was correct. He and Tika raced into the emergency room, where they saw Veronica hugging Jey closely and tightly. They were both crying and sobbing, and Jey was slumped over his wife's shoulder. Jimmy ran toward them, where he hugged Veronica and pulled his trembling brother to him in a tight embrace. "I don't know what happened," Jey sobbed. "I was going in to Mook's room to talk to her and found her…in her bed…blood was all on the sheets!"

Tika had found her way to her husband's side. "We need to see her, Jimmy." Veronica calmed herself long enough to notice Tika's condition, so she ushered Tika to the couch to rest. "I called your Aunt Gladys and told her what happened. They're all on their way up." She dropped her head. "What more can this family go through?" she prayed. "What else more can they endure?" Tika gently rubbed Veronica's back in an attempt to bring her solace.

"Can we see her?" Jimmy asked.

"We tried, but Jey was too hysterical," Veronica said sadly, looking at Jey. She wrung her hands nervously and shivered. Jimmy, seeing that Veronica needed comforting as well, left his brother's side and went to hug her. As he sat down, Veronica told Jimmy what Airilyn had told her. When he asked further, she told one name: Creole. At the sound of the name, Jimmy instantly jumped up. "Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "My best friend…did this?"

"Yes! Your best friend had his way with our sister!" Jey suddenly yelled out. He was on his feet now, anger now replacing rationality. "That no-good son-of-a-bitch did that to our sister…now I'm lookin' for his ass!" Veronica's eyes bugged in fear. Jimmy tried to assuage Jey. "No, Uce, not now. We need to be here for Mook right now—we can't be worrying about Creole right now." He then whispered, "Not yet." Jey glared at him, thinking that he may have reservations about paying his best friend back. He nodded. "Alright. I'll wait. But I'm gon' get his ass with or without you." Jimmy sighed because he didn't have the time or energy to argue with Jey. As long as he stayed put, that was all Jimmy wanted. Tika rose from her seat. "I'm going inside with Airilyn," she said simply. She walked past the brothers and strode directly toward her friend's room.

Twenty minutes later, Tommy ran into the ICU—followed by his aunt Gladys and her husband Poe. He ran straight to Jimmy. "Jimmy, what happened to Mook?" Jimmy explained everything, then pulled his distraught brother to him in a tight hug. Right behind Tommy was Aunt Gladys. "We came as soon as we could," she said. "I called y'alls mama, but she ain't answering her home phone or her cell phone." Veronica shook her head, but she said nothing. "Is Lynette with you guys?" Aunt Gladys then asked. "She told us that she was going to be with Jey."

"No ma'am…Linnie wasn't at our house," Veronica said. "We haven't heard from her since we brought Jimmy home."

"We thought she went home with y'all," Jey said, straightening up.

"Naw…she ain't with us," Uncle Poe added.

"Well, where is she then?" Jey wondered aloud, then the realization hit him. "No. No…no, no, no!" Jimmy looked at him, confused. Jey yelled out, "She's with Marvin! She's at his house!" Jimmy released Tommy and sprang from his chair. Veronica jumped up from the couch. "My God…we gotta go get her! We have to go now!"

"No! No, not again!" Jey exclaimed. "This can't happen again!" Uncle Poe quickly ushered his wife and Tommy away, with Veronica close behind them. The brothers were about to leave, too, when Jimmy suddenly stopped. "Jimmy! C'mon, man…let's go!"

"I'll catch up. I have to do something first."

"Jimmy, we ain't got time to fuck with Creole right now! Our baby sister might be in danger!" Jey shouted so loudly that the ICU staff had to come and tell them to quiet down. Jimmy wouldn't be swerved. "You go on, Jey! I have to talk to Mook about something…I will catch up with you. Just go!" Confused but not wanting to waste time, Jey reluctantly did what Jimmy said and left. Jimmy watched his family leave, then walked calmly into the ICU and into Airilyn's room. He saw Tika sitting at bedside, napping. He tiptoed quietly to his wife and kissed her gently on the temple, being careful not to awaken her. Then, he crept to the other side of the bed and sat next to his sister. Jimmy was truly at a crossroads—he knew that Lynette was in danger if she stayed with her father, but he also knew that he risked betraying Airilyn by telling her secret. It seemed an easy choice, but it wasn't. By saving one, Jimmy risked sacrificing the other. He knew he would end up betraying one sister, but who? He took Airilyn by the hand and gently squeezed it, the pressure of his grip awakening her. Airilyn's eyes cracked open, blinking at Jimmy as if attempting to recognize him. "Hey, Bro."

Jimmy smiled, then got serious. "Mook, what you do to yourself?" he asked. Airilyn cast her eyes downward in shame. Jimmy placed his hand under his sister's chin and gently lifted it. "I need your help, Sis. It's Lynette…she's in danger."

"What's going on?" Airilyn wanted to know.

"She's with her daddy, Mook. She told Aunt Gladys and Uncle Poe that she was with Jey and went over there. Mama's not answering her phone—we don't know where she is. Mook—Linnie might be over there by herself."

Airilyn slightly sat up in the bed. She shook her head as though shaking away the grim thoughts that were now seeping into her brain. "He won't hurt her. He loves her."

"I ain't willing to take that chance." Jimmy looked down, knowing what he was about to ask. He sighed, then looked deeply into Airilyn's eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

"What you need, Big Brother?" Airilyn asked wearily.

Jimmy took his younger sister's hand and kissed it. "I have to tell her, Airilyn…please let me tell her what happened." Airilyn cringed into the sheets, the fear showing in her face. "No, Jimmy…you promised you wouldn't tell anybody. You promised!"

"I know I did…and I'm sorry," Jimmy apologized, his eyes sad and pleading. "But our baby sister might be in trouble, Mook—she may be in danger. What do you think might happen if Marvin starts gettin' antsy? Niggas like him—you and I both know that the anger and that filth will lash out sooner or later, and she might be right in his sights. You, me, and Jey know how he gets…and so does Mama. We ain't none of his, but what do you think might happen, now that none of us is around? He'll go to whoever's around at the time and he will hurt her, Mook. That's why I need you to give me your blessing—and your forgiveness—as to what I must tell her." Jimmy leaned over and placed his head next to Airilyn's, whispering to her, "Please forgive me, Mook. I have to tell her." He was hugging her now, absorbing the sensation of her trembling body. She begged him, "Please, Jimmy…please don't tell her about me. You said you wouldn't tell her about that."

"Mook, please don't hate me for what we know I have to do," Jimmy said, hugging her even tighter. "Linnie has to know what happened." He released Airilyn and took her face into his hands. "How do you think she'll feel if Marvin did something to her and we didn't warn her? She would never forgive any of us…and I can't live with that. Would you?" Airilyn stared at her oldest brother, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she nodded. Jimmy sighed in relief, then hugged her one last time before leaving. He was walking out of the room, when he heard Tika call him back. "You going over there?"

"Yeah,"Jimmy said.

"You gon' tell your sister?"

"Yes."

Tika closed her eyes again. "Don't you come back here without her," she said as she slipped back into sleep. Jimmy stared one last time at his sister and his wife, thinking about what the night had in store. He knew that things would change this night, perhaps forever. He knew that no one would be the same after this was over, but he also knew that Lynette (and Tommy) deserved the truth and that he would be the one to break it to them—even if he would expose some painful moments in his own past. He nodded to himself, then strode out of the hospital with a new determination to put the wheels in motion.

"If he puts so much as a thumb on our baby sister, I will burn his ass to the friggin' ground." Veronica was driving—speeding—toward Jey's mother's house. She was also a captive listener to her husband's frazzled, furious ramblings. Jey continued his rant. "I will blow his shit up with the quickness, Ronnie. I will put a 6-foot deep mudhole so deep in his ass if he touches Linnie." Veronica felt her stomach pull, the butterflies fluttering madly inside. It was the first time since they began their relationship that she was actually afraid of Jey, for she knew that he would become very violent if something had, in fact, happened. The memory of the afternoon at Jey's house flooded through her mind…the day that Marvin had harassed, then attempted to assault her in their kitchen.

**Newly married, Veronica was in the kitchen of her and Jey's small apartment. She was cooking dinner and singing with the radio, proud of being his wife. She was cooking one of Jey's favorite meals—candied yams and baked chicken—when she heard the loud rapping on the door. Thinking it was her new husband, Veronica eagerly opened the door…and stumbled back when Marvin walked inside with purposeful strides. "What are you doing here?" she had inquired.**

** "Why're you so snappy?" Marvin answered. "I just came by to congratulate you on your…marriage." He said the word "marriage" as if he had smelled something terrible. Veronica, knowing what Jey had told her about him, was not eager to entertain his company. "Well, you can congratulate us when Jey gets back," she said quickly, walking toward the door. That was when Marvin blocked her path. Veronica jumped back, inching away from him. Marvin smiled—a smile that sickened and chilled Veronica at the same time. "What's the matter, honey? I'm only trying to give you a congratulations hug."**

** "You ain't gon' put your hands on me," Veronica hissed through clenched teeth. "You best get out of here before my husband comes back." She emphasized the word 'husband', indicating that Jey was soon to return home. However, that did not trouble Marvin in the least. Instead, he advanced forward. "You think that weak-ass boy's gonna stop me?" He grabbed at her arm. "Lemme give you what a real man's got."**

** Veronica snatched her arm away. "You ain't got nothing to show me…now you get on out of here," she said, feeling around her countertops for a weapon—preferably a knife or skillet. But Marvin sprang forth and coiled his huge arms around her waist. Veronica, fearing for her life and knowing what Jey had told her, immediately began screaming, kicking, and slapping at Marvin's face, arms, and chest. Unfortunately, ferocious as she fought, she was no match for this large, strong man. He hoisted her into the air and shook her violently, dizzying her to the point of clumsiness. He then attempted to spread her onto the table top, but Veronica was not willing to go along quietly. "Don't do this!" she pleaded, trying to push Marvin away. "Why you doing this? What about Jey's mama?"**

** "That bitch ain't got no hold on me! Why would I want something for the taking, when I can get me some pretty, young sweetness like you?" Marvin pinned Veronica onto the table, holding both her arms and attempting to pry open her legs. "Now, why don't you let me have a taste of what you got Jey sweating in his drawers for."  
"YOU BITCH!"**

** Marvin and Veronica both swung their heads around to see a disgusted Jimmy and an irate Jey standing in the doorway. Jey was so furious at the sight before him, he was trembling. "You can't have just one, huh?! I get one thing I want, and you try and fuck it up!"**

** Marvin rose slowly and grinned salaciously. Veronica cried, calling out for her husband. "Jey! No, baby, I didn't do anything…he grabbed me and attacked me!"**

** "She couldn't get enough of me, boy," Marvin gloated, trying to aggravate his stepson. "She threw herself at me, just like your mama." Veronica screamed, leaping off the countertop to jump on Marvin, but Jimmy rushed forth and snatched her away. "He lyin', Jimmy! I didn't…I swear I didn't!" Veronica continued to shout, flailing and struggling to get free but her brother-in-law was too strong. He pulled Veronica down to the floor and held her still.**

** Jey was trembling with rage, tears of fury burning his eyes. "You dirty, black bastard," he growled in his raspy voice. "You wanna destroy my life so bad. I figured you'd try to mess things up for me, but I never thought you'd try to rape my wife."**

** "You can't take nothing that's being offered up," Marvin snickered. He stood straight up, cocky in his height. "But that's what happens when you hook up with a slutty little project bitch!" That was it for Jey. He speared Marvin full in the stomach, sending the both of them over the countertop and onto the kitchen floor. Silverware and condiments clattered and clanged onto the floor as the two of them rolled around on the floor. Veronica screamed for them to stop, while Jimmy watched—wide-eyed and unflinching. Marvin was the first on his feet, where he pulled Jey to his feet and sent him reeling back onto the floor with a stinging slap across the head. Veronica screamed again, crying for Jey. Marvin then turned toward her and Jimmy and headed straight for them. Jimmy flung her behind him and stood up, ready to defend her to the death. "C'mon, Nobody's Son," Marvin taunted. "I'll fuck you up, too."**

** "You did that already," Jimmy hissed. "But you ain't fuckin' up my brother's shit no more." Just then, Marvin felt the sharp, throbbing pain of a steel-toed boot applied directly to his groin. His eyes bugged out in shock and agony as he fell to his knees, then on his side. Jey then pounced upon him, beating him mercilessly. In his fury and unleashed hatred for the man who had attacked his wife, Jey grabbed a metal chair and pummeled Marvin repeatedly until Jimmy ran to him and jerked the chair away. But Jey wasn't through—he grabbed a cast-iron skillet and was about to crack open Marvin's skull, but Jimmy snatched it away and threw it into the corner. Too angry for reason, Jey continued to beat Marvin until Jimmy finally tackled him and held him down. "Stop, Jey—stop it, damn it! Let him breathe, Bobby…let that nigga breathe!"**

** Jey screamed, "WHY?!"**

** "BECAUSE YOU GOT TOO MUCH TO LOSE NOW, YOU DAMN FOOL!" Jimmy screamed back. He grabbed Jey by the collar and pulled him into a sitting position. "You got a family now, Uce…you're living out your dream! Don't lose everything for this scumbag!" As if coming out of a trance, Jey stared at his brother, then looked around his kitchen. He scratched his head at the mess. Then, a thought came to him…****_Ronnie! _****He immediately jumped to his feet and ran to his wailing wife, cradling her in his arms. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck, crying and sobbing her innocence. Jey kissed and held her tightly. "I know, Baby…I know you didn't do nothing. I believe you. Hush now—it's alright. I'm here, now," he soothed her, rocking her from side to side. He looked up at Jimmy , with tears in his eyes. Jimmy said nothing, only motioning that Jey take Veronica to bed while he called the police. Agreeing wholeheartedly, Jey hoisted his wife up and carried her into the back bedroom, still soothing and comforting her.**

Veronica allowed the painful recollection of that early evening gather inside her mind as she continued driving. Suddenly, Jey said, "Mama never believed that Marvin tried to have his way with you."

"That didn't matter…as long as you did, nothing else mattered," Veronica answered. Jey stared out of the window. "Mama was always jealous of you. She didn't like you because she saw in you what she could never be."

"What you mean, boy?"

"You know…she didn't like you because you were strong-willed and had my heart. She wanted to bind me to her forever, but you saw what she was up to. That's why she said all that stuff about you." He thought a bit. "Jimmy warned me, but I didn't wanna believe that. Even after Mama walked away from me that day I got beat, I still didn't want to believe that she would try to destroy our relationship." Veronica didn't say anything, but she did remember talking to him about Lisa and telling him the same thing that Jimmy had told him. She didn't really want to discuss this right now, so she changed the subject. "Jey, when we get here, we're just going to get your sister and get out of there. I don't want you hurt."

Jey chuckled to himself. "It ain't me that you need to worry about." Just then, Veronica drove by her mother-in-law's house and pulled up to the curb. They were both shocked and scared at what they saw.

Aunt Gladys was standing directly in her older sister's face, her hands gesturing wildly and her face a mask of anger and frustration. Her husband Poe was marching toward the two women in an attempt to keep his wife from hitting Lisa. Jey got out and ran toward them, urging Veronica to stay inside. As he approached them, Jey heard what his aunt was saying. "What the hell are you thinking? Leaving that girl alone with that no-good dog like that? Haven't you hurt them kids enough…you want ALL OF THEM damaged like your first three?" Uncle Poe grabbed Aunt Gladys by the shoulders, prying her away from a screaming Lisa. "You got no right to keep his kids from him! He ain't never laid a hand on them…he loves them!"

Jey ran to the house, frantically screaming Lynette's name. After a few minutes, the girl walked outside. However, everyone noticed that the girl's expression was one of confusion and worry. Jey sprinted to his baby sister. "Linnie, what's wrong?"

Lynette shook her head nervously. A violent tugging gnawed Jey's insides as he remembered how Lisa would constantly leave him and Jimmy to face Marvin's wrath alone. He gently took Lynette by the shoulders, then turned her face toward his own so that she would answer him directly. "Linnie…what is it?" Jey asked, trying to stay composed so that Lynette would not see his nervousness. "Linnie…what happened here?"

"Mama said she wanted me here," Lynette said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "She told me not to tell anybody that I was coming over here, then she says she gotta hair appointment. I begged her to let me go with her, but she finally pushed away from me and walked out the door. I didn't see her again until about an hour ago."

"Were you here by yourself?"

Lynette shook her head. "No. Daddy knew how much I wanted to hang out with Mama and felt bad, so me and him went and got something to eat." She then pulled out a charm bracelet, complete with all the things that young girls would treasure—hearts, stars, and smileys. However, there was one charm that Jey recognized—and it made him shiver as though ice-cold fingers had tapped his spine. It was a silver crown with an emerald gem in the center. Lynette showed it off to her brother proudly. "Isn't it pretty? My daddy said it means I'm the queen of his heart." Just then Jimmy's Escalade barreled into the driveway, nearly rear-ending Uncle Poe's own car. Jimmy jumped out and ran toward Lynette, where he hugged her tightly—to her annoyance. "Linnie, you alright? He didn't hurt you none, did he?" he inquired frantically, eyeing Lisa coldly. Lynette huffed, "Of course not! He's my father!" Lisa rushed forth and wrapped her arms around Lynette, pulling her away from Jimmy. "You see, baby…it's just what I said. They're jealous…your brothers are jealous because your father loves you and theirs didn't."

"How can you say that to her, Mama?" Jey stammered in disbelief. "You know we would never hurt her and Tommy!"

"You two have always been jealous of them!" Lisa spat out. "Well, it ain't my fault that y'alls daddies ran out on y'all!" Jey glared at her. "Yeah…nothing's your fault. Nothing that ever happened was ever your fault." He stared down at Lynette's charm bracelet, asking her to allow him to get a closer look at it. Once it was in his hands, he began to tremble. He stared at it in disgust, tears stinging his eyes. Jimmy took the charm from his brother and held it, clinching his eyes shut. He looked up at Lisa, holding up the charm. She stared back, undaunted. "He's her father—he can get her stuff if he wants to!"

"This, too, Mama—he can give her this, too?" Jimmy spat out, clenching the charm inside his fist. He angrily threw it upon the ground and stomped on it, denting it beyond repair. Lynette screamed and charged at him hysterically, but Jey grabbed her in mid-run and flung her to the side. Still holding her, Jey yanked her up. "You don't see what's going on here? Don't you see?" He scooped up the broken charm. "Your daddy didn't buy you this because he loves you," he said, trembling with rage. "He got you this to buy your _silence_!"

"That's the same charm that he gave to Airilyn…when she was little," Jimmy added quietly. Lynette cried frantically, loudly lamenting the loss of her beloved gift. "My daddy got that for me! You ruined it…it's broken!"

"Your big sister is broken," Jimmy said, still eerily quiet. "She's layin' up in the hospital right now because of your daddy. Her soul is broken, Linnie—she tried to kill herself tonight!" He stared at their mother, then looked back at his baby sister. "Marvin gave you this for the same reason that he gave it to Mook. He is trying to groom you." Lisa violently shook her head in deep denial. "He's a liar, Linnie! You know your daddy wouldn't do that!"

"Stop it, Mama!" Jey suddenly hollered out. "Stop lying to these kids about what happened to us! Stop trying to turn them against us!"

"It ain't gonna work no more, Mama," Jimmy said. "This shit's fixin' to stop…now." He then turned back to Lysette. "There are things that Mook, Jey, and I have been through that you and Tommy don't know about—and that we've tried to keep from you. And so far, everything was pretty good. But now, you and Tommy are affected by this and you blame me for things that didn't happen and nobody has set shit straight about it. Well, I'm gon' set the story straight right now…starting with this." He held up the crown charm and dangled it in the air. "Marvin gave this to Mook when she a kid, younger than you. He told her the same thing that he told you. He knew that her own daddy took off years before and that she damn near worshipped him. He used that to manipulate her, Linnie. He played with her mind and used her vulnerability to reel her in…and when he knew he had her where he wanted her, he started messing with her."

Lynette's eyes welled up with furious tears. Tommy stood still, staring in shock and disbelief. Shaking her head, she spat out, "You liar! Daddy wouldn't do that! He never did that to Mook!"

"Yes, he did, Lynette!" Jey stepped in. "He had been touching on her since she was seven years old, and he knew she wouldn't say nothing about it because he knew Mama wouldn't believe her! How do you think I got these?!" With that, Jey tore off his shirt and showed her the marks on his back. "I got these for telling social workers about what Marvin was doing!" he snapped. "I told them what was happening and told them not to tell Mama or Marvin that I did, but that big mouth bitch went back and told Mama anyway—that was the first thing she did! That very…next…day, Marvin got everybody together and said he would beat us all—Mama, too—if he didn't find out who told it!" Jey then emphasized his back. "Your daddy did this to me, because I told him I did it. I had to do it, though, because he had snatched Mook up and was going to beat on her! And when I confessed what I did, Mama turned and backed away from me!" He looked at Lisa. "You walked away from me, after all them ass-whippings I took to keep him from beating on you…and you did the same thing to Mook and Jimmy . Well, now I'm walking away from you." Jey turned Lynette away from Jimmy and made her face him. "We're telling you this because we love you and Tommy and don't want anything to happen to either of you. You know in your heart that we ain't never held nothing against y'all because of our fathers and that all we've EVER tried to do was protect y'all." It was then that he knelt on the ground. "Lemme tell you what is going to happen: he is trying to turn you against all of us. He's going to brainwash you—like he's trying to do now—so that you'll never leave his side. And as soon as he knows that you've completely tuned out and turned off everyone who loves you most…" Jey paused, then forced out the words. "He's going to start…making you do things with him."

Lynette knew what Jey meant, but she immediately tuned him out. "You…are…lying," she seethed, gritting her teeth and holding back tears. "My daddy wouldn't do that to a kid."

"I wish to God I was, Linnie. Marvin did the same thing to Mook…just with a different method. He knew that nobody would come in and protect us, and he knew that our daddy was no longer around. He gave her that damn charm for the same reason that he gave it to you—to keep her quiet about stuff that was going on." Jey became overcome with emotion and Veronica went to comfort him. She looked up at her young sister-in-law. "He's going to do the same thing to you, Lynette. Jey and Jimmy wouldn't lie about nothing like this…you know that." Lynette, however, still did not believe them—causing Jey to cry out for Jimmy. "Jimmy! Jimmy, she won't believe us—make her believe us, man!"

"Linnie!" Lisa called out. "I told you…I told you not to believe whatever they tell you! Now do you see why? They're jealous—they've always been jealous of you and Tommy!" Jimmy ignored Lisa's rantings and pulled his sister to him. "Linnie, everything's true. I know you love your father, and I know you don't want to believe that he did this—but we ain't lying to you. You think we would risk losing you guys' respect by telling you something like this? I betrayed Airilyn in order to save you and keep you from going through what she did! I promised her a long time ago that I would never tell anyone what he did to her because she was scared of what he would do—but now, he's starting in with you and I ain't gon' let him hurt anybody else in this damn family!" He looked at their mother. "And I ain't gon keep no more of your secrets, neither."

At those words, Lisa trembled. "Jimmy," she practically whispered. "Don't do it, Jimmy—don't do this to me! Don't take my baby from me!"

"Why not? You let Marvin take you from us," Jimmy answered before returning to Lynette, only to be rebuffed rudely by her. "I'm not believing any of this, Jimmy ! You hear me…I'm not listening to you!"

"He threatened to hurt you, dammit!" Jimmy finally yelled out. He stopped suddenly, not believing that he had actually cursed his little sister like that. Lynette stumbled backward, in complete shock. Uncle Poe and Tommy rushed forward to steady her, staring at Jimmy. "You don't have to cuss at her, man," Tommy remarked, clearly upset.

"Well, what the hell can I do, Tommy?! Huh? Let y'all go on listening to all these damn lies that Mama and y'alls old man have been spreading about me? Leave everything alone until Marvin gets you guys like he got us? I ain't gon' let that happen—I'm not! I'm tired of keeping shit locked up inside me while others…" He glanced back at Lisa. "stand back and benefit from our pain." Lysette spun on her heel, ready to run to her mother, when Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Tommy, hearing his sister's gasp and shriek, grabbed Jimmy's arm to force him to release her. Jimmy, in anger and confusion, swatted Tommy hard across the chest with a powerfully strong arm that sent the boy sprawling to the ground in a dizzying heap. Aunt Gladys screamed for her nephew and ran to help him, but Jey got to him first—pulling him to his feet and bringing him back to an astonished Jimmy. Tommy faced his oldest brother, deep hurt clearly etched on his face. Now full of guilt, Jimmy took his youngest siblings to him and hugged them both. "I'm sorry I did that, Tommy," he whispered, holding them close. "You know I would never hurt you or Linnie—you both know that." He then released Tommy, but he still held onto Lynette. "He threatened to hurt you, Linnie," he continued. "Airilyn said that she was gonna tell about what he was doing, and he told her that he would start doing them things with you. Airilyn was trying to protect you, so…" Jimmy paused, attempting to compose himself. "she did what he said."

Veronica, who had stood nearby, said to Lynette, "You guys have no idea just what your older siblings have done for you. They went through a lot of shit to keep you two safe." Lisa interrupted Veronica by snapping, "You have no idea what I did for all of them! They had whatever they needed! They oughta be lucky that Marvin agreed to raise them—and it wasn't easy getting him back after I had Jey and Airilyn!"

"Lucky! They're lucky to be alive!" Veronica snapped back. "You always thinkin' 'bout yourself! He took you back and made your children pay the price for your cheating! And you let him! You haven't even said one thing about Mook being in the hospital…not one thing!"

"She tried to kill herself, Mama," Jey added. "She slashed herself and downed half a bottle of pills." He waited for her to bust out crying and wailing or run to him and demand why she did it, but she just stared blankly at him. "Did you hear me?" Jey said. "Did you hear what I said about Mook?"

"Yeah, I heard you. That girl has been wild since she was little—always trying to get attention," Lisa said to everyone's utter disbelief. "She was always doing things just so people can pay attention to her."

"WHAT?!" Aunt Gladys screamed. Veronica rolled her eyes at her mother-in-law in disgust and anger. "You are actually jealous of your own child."

"Oh, she was always up in everybody's face—prancing around like she's the damn Queen of England or somebody! I'd see how she'd be with Marvin—dancing and bouncing around him. 'Does this make me look pretty?' 'Is my hair pretty?' I saw how she'd be all up in my Marvin's face!" Lisa seethed, her envy quite apparent. Everyone was taken aback at her actions and words. Veronica shook her head in complete revulsion. Uncle Poe muttered, "Silly bitch," under her breath. Jimmy stared at his mother, eyes blazing. "You actually saw your daughter as a threat to you?!" he growled. "Woman, are you crazy?"  
"She was a child!" Jey yelled. "She loved him—she wanted him to be our dad! You're standin' there, getting mad because Mook just wanted to be loved?!" He then stopped short. "You…you knew what he did to her, didn't you? You knew all along, even before she told you." At hearing this, Tommy looked to her. "Mama, is that true? Did my dad do those things to my sister? Did you know?" When Lynette looked at Lisa with the same questioning eyes, Lisa trembled. She was struck silent, because she saw her youngest children doubt her for the first time. She also knew that Jimmy was about to expose other things about her and that her foggy, fictional world of security was about to crumble. "Jimmy, don't!" she snapped. "Don't mess things up for me!"

"Things are already messed up, Mama," Jimmy commented, pulling Lynette close to him. He now saw that his little sister's face was a cloud of confusion and that she didn't know what to think or who to believe. "Jey sent me that letter, telling me what was going on and he nearly got killed because of it. But I was the one who sent those social workers here…yes, Mama—it was me! I sent them out here!" Lisa stood still, trembling even more with her fear and anger. But now Jimmy 's resolve was steel; nothing would stop him now. "Linnie, Tommy—I know y'all love Mama, but she knew about a lot of stuff that happened to us. She knew, but did nothing about it. When I read about what happened to Mook, I knew it was true. I knew Airilyn wasn't lying about it…I knew she wasn't! Your daddy having his way with my little sister—I knew it happened! I knew it happened…" Jimmy paused, looked down at the ground as though choosing his next words and wondering if he should tell the rest, then forged ahead, his voice cracking, "_because it happened to me_."


	17. LETTING GO--PART II

**"LETTING GO-PART II"**

The whole front yard went silent at that revelation. Tommy stared at Lisa with a severe look of betrayal on his face. Uncle Poe gazed at Jimmy, not quite believing what he was hearing. Then, the sound of Aunt Gladys's quiet sobbing could be heard in the background as she said her sister's name over and over. "Lisa…Oh God, Lisa! What did you do? What did you do to your babies?"

Jimmy looked around at the faces, all on him. He then felt Tommy's arms enfolding him and his tears falling on his shoulder. Jimmy continued. "Airilyn wasn't the only one…he got to me first." Veronica covered her mouth, her heart breaking for her brother-in-law. Jey, completely blown away by this, turned back to his mother. "Mama! What's he talking about?!"

"He's lying…he's lying," Lisa muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. Jimmy, however, heard her. "Am I lying, Mama—really? Tell them, Mama! Tell them about how Marvin would take me with him when he would go over to his girlfriend's house! Tell them what I told you in the hospital, Mama—about him beating me like a grown man after he caught that woman going down on me!" Returning to Lynette and Tommy, Jimmy said," He beat me like a damn dog! Busted my lip, blacked my eyes, put welts on my body after whipping me like some mule—he did that! Then he told me to tell everybody that some neighborhood boys jumped me—he said if I told anybody what really happened that he would kill my brother!" Jey froze, knowing who Jimmy meant. But he wasn't finished.

"Two weeks later, he made me go back there with him. He made me lay with that woman and have sex with her! Yea…I told Mama about that, too! You know what she said? 'Stop trying to mess up my life!' she said. 'Your ungrateful ass is always talking dumb shit!' Ain't that what you said, Mama? You told me to be thankful that he even bothered taking in our dirty asses, knowing that we weren't his—did you say that to Mook, too?"

Lisa glared at Jimmy with blazing hate in her eyes. Jey screamed out, "MAMA! You knew?! You knew that happened to my brother?!" Everyone else was either crying or still in shock. Lynette finally walked toward their mother. "Tell me it's a lie, Mama. Please, tell me it's not true," she pleaded. When Lisa did not answer, Lynette stood motionless for a moment. She covered her face, then fell to her knees and cried. Her aunt ran to her and cradled her in her arms, staring at her sister. Lisa did nothing, only remaining in one spot and denying everything.

Tommy was still draped over Jimmy's shoulder, crying and consoling his brother. He then wiped his eyes, steadied himself, then calmly walked to Lisa and asked her the question that he had always wondered: "Mama, what happened the day I almost drowned in the tub?"

"You know what happened."

"No, I know what you and Dad told us. What really happened?"

Lisa was about to retell the original story, but Jimmy stopped her. "It was an accident," he explained. "Mama set you down in the tub, then went to sleep by accident. When I heard you thrashing around in the tub, I ran in and got you out. Your dad came in, heard you coughing and gagging, and thought that I was trying to drown you. That's what he told Child Welfare, anyway. But we know the real reason, don't we, Mama?" Lisa screamed out, "Shut up, Jimmy! Shut the fuck up, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Jimmy smiled wearily, but kept going. "Tell them, Mama. They're going to find out anyway. Tell them the real reason you had me sent away—for six years of my life!" When she did not, he did. "I ain't never told a soul about none of this, because I didn't want Marvin to take it out on any of you. Had I known that it wouldn't have mattered, I'd have said something a long time ago. Only four people know why I was really sent away—me, Mama, Marvin, and God….and now you'll all know, too. Marvin didn't have Mama turn me over to the state because of what happened to Tommy—I got sent off because he was afraid I would tell about what he had started doing to me."

"Shut up…SHUT UP!" Lisa screamed hysterically and ran to attack her oldest son. Jimmy pushed Tommy and Lynette aside and braced himself for the barrage of his mother's fury as she viciously slapped and punched his arms, back, and head. Jimmy held his arms up so she would not hit or scratch his face. Finally, he grabbed both her arms and clenched them tight. With gritted teeth he hissed at her, "Did you fight that nigga like this when I told you how he would creep around in my room when I was alone—after what happened with Tommy's mother?" Lisa wrenched loose and backed away from him, trembling with rage. Tommy stared at Jimmy, dumbfounded. "Jimmy, what you sayin'?" He started looking back and forth from Jimmy to Lisa. "You mean, she's not my mom?"

Jimmy turned to his youngest brother, tears running down his face. He then said sadly, "No, Tommy—I'm sorry, Baby Brother. The woman Marvin was fooling around with is your mother." Jey yelled, "Jimmy! Shut up! Don't tell him that!"

"He needs to know everything, Jey!"

"Tommy don't need to know all that right now, Jimmy!" Uncle Poe added. "That ain't got nothing to do with you!"

"But it DOES! It's got EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Jimmy finally hollered out at everyone. "For years, I've been accused of trying to kill my baby brother when I ain't never laid a hand on him!" He flung an accusing finger at his mother. "You knew I didn't…you knew! Everything that you knew about—and you got everybody thinkin' that I was trying to drown that boy! Why would I hurt him? Why would I ever hurt him? I love him…how could I do anything to bring harm to him, not knowing if he was my brother or my son?" Jey froze with that revelation. "What the hell did you just say?"

Tommy looked at Jimmy. "You mean…after all this time…you're my dad?" he asked. Jimmy, knowing he had said too much but knowing it was too late to take it back, answered him. "Your daddy brought you home with him one day—no explanation or anything. He only said that your mother gave you away and that we were gonna keep you. Mama was pissed, but she didn't say nothing because she knew it was payback for her having Jey and lying about who his dad was. But she did make me get tested…so, no I'm not your dad, Tommy."

"His dad is right here!"

Everyone in the yard snapped their heads toward the porch. Marvin had suddenly appeared from inside the house, where he had been listening to every word that had been spoken. Lisa hurriedly rushed to his side. "Nothing, baby…nothing's wrong. Go back in the house." Marvin glanced at her sideways, then walked past her without acknowledging her presence. He strode down the steps and into the huge yard. "Y'all get your asses off my property. I want all y'all asses off my property…now!"

"We'll be going…as soon as we get Lynette," Uncle Poe said.

"You ain't gettin' shit!"

"We ain't leavin' here without her!" Aunt Gladys said, her back straight and her resolve stronger than ever. Lisa stood by her husband. "Gladys, you take them and get the hell outta here! Linnie is MY daughter, not yours!"

"And she ain't goin' nowhere!" Marvin added, clutching Lynette's shoulder. "Now, you get your old, nosy ass off my property, you ball-bustin' bitch!" At hearing that, Uncle Poe quickly released Aunt Gladys and charged toward Marvin. Jimmy, knowing that his uncle would be no match for his mother's husband, blocked his uncle's path. "Unh-unh, man. You ain't gonna touch him or anybody else in my family."

"You get outta my way, punk!"

"You wanna put your hands on anybody, you put 'em on me!" Jimmy hollered. "I'm a grown-ass man now—let's see how you match up against somebody who will fight you back!" Just then. Lynette ran between her father and brother, to the shouts from everyone else. She faced her father. "Daddy, Jimmy said you molested Airilyn…and made him do stuff, too. Tell me you didn't, Daddy. Tell me you didn't!"

"Tell her, Marvin. Tell your daughter…tell her what you did to Mook," Jimmy said, the piss in his voice growing more pungent. He picked up the broken charm and threw it at Lynette's father. "Here…found your little token of your 'affection'. Now, tell Linnie about how you gave it to my sister!" Marvin picked it up and held it in his palm, reflecting on those memories. Lynette still stood in front of him, still expecting an answer. Marvin looked down at his daughter. "Airilyn came on to me, Honey. She seduced me…I was drinking and asleep—I thought it was your mother…" Lynette didn't hear another word, for she was too stricken with what she had just heard. She was struck dumb and could not say anything, so Tommy spoke up. "She came on to you? Dad, what are you saying? How does a little kid know how to seduce anybody?"

"Easy…look at your mother." Marvin smirked and glanced over at Lisa, who was casting a downward, sheepish glance at the ground. Jimmy shook his head. "And this is the man you chose…one who'll call you a hoe to your face." Marvin ignored his comment, instead focusing on his children. "Tommy, come over here with me and we'll talk about it," he said, trying to convince his son to go with him. However, Tommy didn't obey him. "C'mon, Son," Marvin repeated. "Come over here with me."

"I ain't none of your son," Tommy replied, wanting nothing to do with his father. "You hurt my brothers and my big sister…I want no part of you. Don't call me your son!" And with that final declaration, to Jey's shock and joyful pride, Tommy turned and walked away from Marvin. Seeing that his beckoning no longer attracted his son, Marvin turned to his daughter. "Linnie…see what they've done? They've turned your brother against me, and now they want to do the same with you. We've got to stick together, Linnie." He held out his hand, but she wouldn't go to him, either. It was then that he began walking toward her. "Lynette, come over here."

"Linnie, don't go," Tommy said in the background.

"Linnie, please listen to us!" Aunt Gladys called to her.

Lynette turned to Marvin. It was then that she heard Jimmy's voice. "Linnie…come here to me." Marvin heard it, too, and became more persistent. "Lynette…come on! Come over here, girl!" When she still did not go, he reached over to grab her arm and snatch her to him. That was when Jimmy sprang up and ran between the two of them. He gently pushed Lynette away, far away from her father. Aunt Gladys immediately rushed forth and pulled her niece to safety. When he knew that Lynette was out of harm's way, Jimmy faced Marvin. "I was waiting for the real you to come out. I have no doubt that, if you ever had the chance, you would put your sick designs on your own kids. Well, you won't touch her."

"That's alright," Marvin hissed, pulling off his shirt. "I'll just touch you up a bit."

"You've already touched on me far too many times for me to care to remember," Jimmy answered, remembering every instance of abuse that Marvin hurled his way. "Rest assure, no part of you will rub against my skin ever again." He then spat upon the ground. "Why don't you tell Tommy about his mother? Better still, tell everybody how you talked Mama into signing me over as a ward of the state when I was thirteen? Tell 'em about the scar that runs down to the middle of your chest…that one there," he said, pointing to the ugly keloid that streaked from Marvin's sternum to the center of his chest. "Yeah…I put that there. I damn near sliced you from top to bottom." At this point, Jimmy had started crying again. "Tell 'em why I did it! Tell my family about you blowing cocaine up my nose to make me numb so you could rub and touch and lay your fuckin' hands on me! I ain't even gonna get into OTHER shit you did! The day I cut you, you sneaked up behind me and put me in a choke hold! You tried putting me face-down on the bed so you could…" At this point, Jimmy had to stop. He had started breathing heavily from anger and exhilaration and the tears had started running freely and unashamedly down his face. The first idea that ran through Marvin's head was to bum rush Jimmy, but he was afraid of what Jey and the others would do. "Nobody's gonna listen to you. You're nothing…nothing when I met your mother, and nothing now," Marvin sneered.

"And that's where you tried to keep me…as nothing," Jimmy answered. "But that day I sliced you made you think twice about messing with me, didn't it? Do you think of me whenever you see that scar, huh? Do you think of me—I think of you. I think of you every day of my life. I think of you whenever I look in the mirror…whenever I close my eyes and dream at night, I think of you and how you treated me. Beatin' on me, puttin' me down, threatening to kill Jey, then pushing your sick shit on me when I got older. That day you tried to have your way with me…yeah, I cut you—I cut you deep. I was trying to gut you like a hog, and I wish to God that I had gotten a few inches higher…because I'd have tried to cut your fucking head off."

Marvin glared at Jimmy, hatred for the young man filling his already venomous soul. "I'm gonna finish what I started when I put your ass in the hospital years ago."

"You better bring some to get some."

"This time, no one's gonna stop me from putting you down—permanently!" Marvin growled. Jimmy stood straight up, dead-eyed and eagle sharp. "The way I see it, either you, me, or both of us ain't walkin' off this yard today. I think I told you before that I ain't no kid no more. You been beating up and messing with women and kids—let's see how well you can fight a grown-ass man…let's see, nigga—let's see." Jimmy took off his shirt, exposing his hardened chest and muscular arms. Marvin breathed hard like an angry bull, ready to charge, but something kept him back…the same something that had allowed Jey to nearly beat him to a pulp when he was caught attempting to rape Veronica. That something…was fear. At that moment, Marvin searched Jimmy's eyes and saw nothing but deep loathing and abhorrence—and the fierce desire to expunge him from the earth. He saw a blazing fire inside of Jimmy—the virulent determination to protect his family at all costs, even if it meant losing his life or taking someone else's. Marvin saw that rising flame and instantly knew that he would not win this fight. However, his predatory instincts inside him would not allow him to retreat. **_If I'm going_** **_to get my ass beat, then he won't come out clean, either,_** Marvin thought. That was when he crouched low and ran toward Jimmy, trying to clip his leg in order to injure his knee. Jimmy's quick movements allowed him to sidestep the attack, permitting him to gather his footing. As soon as Marvin stood to his feet, Jimmy crouched like a wild animal and pounced ferociously at him—knocking him to the ground. Everyone was screaming for the two men to get up or to stop fighting, but neither opponent heard. The brawl lasted for six minutes—only ending with Jimmy getting to his feet, where he began kicking and stomping Marvin mercilessly in the stomach, back, and legs.

At first, Jey stood there with complete satisfaction that his older brother was going to destroy the man who had kept his family in terror for their entire childhoods. However, the logic inside him blared loudly that, if anyone found out about this, Jimmy would probably return to prison. Quickly, Jey snapped out of his self-gratification and raced to his brother in an effort to pull him off the bloody Marvin. But Jimmy did not respond—the fire inside him had turned into a roaring wildfire that could no longer be contained and would only be extinguished by its own accord. No one could stop him—not even Uncle Poe. Just as it seemed that Marvin was going to lose his life, Lynette ran forward and wrapped her arms around Jimmy's waist. "Jimmy, stop!" she yelled. "Please don't kill him!" It was only then that Jimmy ended his onslaught. As if in a trance, he stared savagely at Marvin and gave him one last hard slap across the face. Lynette's arms did not unwound from his waist. "Please, Jimmy, don't hurt him anymore," she wailed.

Jimmy looked at her and uttered one word: "Why?"

"Because I believe you…you don't have to do anything else to him," Lynette whispered. At hearing his youngest sister's words of assurance, Jimmy snapped out of his entranced state and wrapped his powerful arms around her, hugging her tightly and stroking her hair. Soon, the two of them were joined by Jey and Tommy as the siblings embraced one another and cried together—something that they had not been allowed to do for years. The scene was magic—the mixture of sorrow, relief, and love wrapped the four young people into a tight cocoon that would now be impossible to break. Veronica soon joined them, further confirming the silent vow that they would protect one another against every and all enemy intruders. It was only broken with the faint sound of sirens. They soon separated and ran to their vehicles. Lisa, looking between her children and her husband, made her decision—she ran to Marvin and cradled his bruised head. Lynette, running to Uncle Poe's car, saw her mother and called out to her. She called and yelled her mother's name repeatedly until Jey took her by the shoulders and tried to turn her around, finally hoisting her over his shoulders and bodily placing her inside their uncle's van as they all sped away before the police could come and arrest all of them.

It was around 1:00 in the morning when Jimmy returned to Airilyn's bedside, where Tika had kept a constant vigil by her best friend. He knew he would have much explaining to do when she saw his nicked face and dirty clothing, but he didn't care. He would tell her, just as he would always confide his desires, fears, and secrets to her. First, he went to Airilyn and kissed her forehead, causing her to wake up. "Jimmy," she said weakly, "what the hell you got yourself into?"

"Nothing that I wanna get into right now," Jimmy answered.

Airilyn nodded, understanding. "Did y'all get Linnie?"

"Yeah. She's home now."

"Did you tell her—about me?"

Jimmy nodded.

Airilyn closed her eyes, sighing quietly. Then…"Jimmy, I need to ask you something. I dreamt that you told the family some other things that Marvin did." She then asked, "Did Marvin hurt you…like he did me?"

Jimmy swallowed hard, causing Airilyn to slightly rise in her bed and repeat the question. He sighed, then confessed: "Yeah, he did. I swear that I didn't think that he would hurt you guys, too. When I was at the boys' home, I called Mama and told her what he would do. She promised that she would protect y'all from him—she _promised_ me." Jimmy looked directly into his sister's eyes. "If I had known that Marvin would turn his attention to you, I would have kept my damn mouth shut and just took it. At least, he wouldn't have gotten to you, too." He dropped his head. "Forgive me, Mook…I wasn't there. I didn't protect y'all." Mook said nothing, only holding Jimmy's hand. Tearily, she brought her brother's hand to her lips and kissed it. She then smiled, the mischievous grin that had once come so easily to her. "Tika waited for you…she worried about you. I had to fuss at her to take her ass to sleep."

Jimmy chuckled through his tears. He gave his sister one last kiss on the cheek, then rose up to find Tika asleep in the cot that had been brought into the room to accommodate her. He sat in the adjoining leather chair and kissed her belly. He placed his head onto the cot, softly stroking the belly which contained his daughter and quietly vowing to God that he would forever protect his family with every fiber in his being. Just then, Tika woke up. "Did you bring Lynette back?" she muttered, still half asleep.

"Yeah, Dot."

"She OK?"

"Yes, Dot."

"You alright?"

"Think I'll live to fight another day." Jimmy rose slowly to kiss his wife on the lips. "I love you, Dot…you and our daughter complete me, and I will give my life for you both." Tika stroked Jimmy's tear-stained cheek, but didn't question it or the cuts. Soon she was asleep again. Jimmy returned to the lounge chair, where he leaned back into the leather cushion. Sleep would not come easily, but it would come. This night bore witness to an exposed scab of deeply-rooted secrets, but it had also seen the truth finally come forth, exonerating his soul. He had battled the first step in exorcising his demons—the rest would come later. But Jimmy didn't worry about that right now. Right now, he slept—and slept peacefully.


	18. LIVING ON

**This is the last chapter of my novel "LOVE IS...". I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my book. I want to publish this book because I strongly feel that others will like it as well. Jimmy and Jey Uso's names are copywritten by WWE-the other characters are mine. **

**The next story I am starting will examine the relationship between Jey (in my actual novel, his name is Bobby) and Veronica. It will begin with how they met in high school, how they fell in love, and how their love and devotion endured jealously, Marine enlistment, Jey's injury in Afghanistan, and Jey's mother Lisa. Danny (Jimmy), Tika, and Airilyn will be mentioned, but they won't have significant roles. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed "LOVE IS...".**

"…**LIVING ON"**

Two nights after Jimmy had disclosed the family's most devastating secrets, and had exposed his mother and beaten up his stepfather, he and Tika were now home from the hospital. He had not spoken much since that night, and Tika had not asked him. Veronica had advised her to refrain from talking to him about the night at his mother's house. Being with Jey for so long, Veronica knew that it would be best to allow Jimmy to bring it up first. Now, the two of them were lounging in their den, watching TV and sitting quietly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tika glanced at the door, then glanced at Jimmy. The doorbell rang again, then came the loud rapping against the door. Reluctantly, Jimmy finally rose from the sofa and answered it. He backed away slowly when he saw who it was.

Standing in the doorway was Jimmy's parole officer. Tika sat up in her seat, curious as to who he was. When Jimmy told her, she stiffened and her hand automatically cupped her stomach. Jimmy simply walked back to his place on the couch and sat down. He offered his P. O. a seat in the chair adjacent to them. Tika noticed how calm Jimmy was behaving, as though he knew what was about to happen and that he was resigned to his fate. Jimmy turned to her and, with a simple nod, gestured for her to leave the room. As soon as she left, Jimmy put his attention on his parole officer. "I know why you're here, Mr. Jarvis."

"Then I might as well get to why I'm here," Mr. Jarvis said, leaning back in the chair. He took out a small notebook, flipping through several pages before stopping. "I received a phone call from your mother, stating that you had assaulted her husband."

"Boyfriend," Jimmy corrected him. "He ain't never married her."

"She said that you went over to their house, cursing loudly, then you attacked and beat up her husband…boyfriend, I mean." Jimmy remained quiet, his eyes steadied on Mr. Jarvis. "Kinda left out some things, but that's neither here nor there." Before the man could say anything else, Jimmy stood and spoke. "Mr. Jarvis, I know why you're here. I kinda figured somebody would call y'all—I just didn't think my mama would do it. I've just been sitting here at home, waiting for the inevitable." He looked toward his bedroom. "I don't want my wife to see you do what you gotta do. Let me go kiss my wife and baby goodbye before you take me in." With that, Jimmy turned and began walking to his bedroom.

"Jimmy, will you wait a minute?" Mr. Jarvis called out, clearly frustrated.

Jimmy stopped, but didn't turn around. "What?"

Mr. Jarvis shook his head. "When will you ever learn to wait and listen? What I was saying was that the police had checked back into his records and found where he had served time for beating your brother. We also found hospital records of your mother's—even though there were never any charges filed from her. A case worker spoke with your sister at the hospital, and she filled in the rest of the blanks. Unfortunately, we can't file charges against your mother's boyfriend because of statute of limitations. However, I think I can give you something that might help you move on." He handed Jimmy a brown envelope. "There's nothing that can be done to change the past, but maybe this can be a start to reconcile things."

Jimmy opened the envelope. When he pulled out what was inside, he froze. Inside his hand was a certificate, stating his completion of parole. Jimmy stared at it, memorizing every word, then looked up at Mr. Jarvis. "I'm…I'm off paper?" he stammered out.

Mr. Jarvis said nothing. He watched Jimmy gently place the certificate back inside the envelope before turning to leave. He then said, "I've already sent a copy to your employer, Jimmy. Good luck with your new family…and your new life." He walked out of the house and down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Jarvis?!" Jimmy called out.

The P. O. turned around. Jimmy walked out and approached him. He extended his hand. "Thanks, man…for everything." Mr. Jarvis shook Jimmy's hand, then walked to his car and got in. He waved one more time before driving away into the night. Jimmy momentarily remained outside, looking into the sky. He sighed with the relief of a man finally tasting true freedom, then joyfully returned to his house. Tika was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door. Jimmy ran onto the porch and embraced his wife. "I'm free, Baby," he whispered, stroking her hair. He then showed her his release certificate, to Tika's surprise and joy. The loving twosome hugged once more, then went inside and went to bed.

Jimmy's release from parole was bittersweet. The next day, the family was hit with the news that Tommy and Lynette would be returning to Texas with Aunt Gladys and Uncle Poe. According to Aunt Gladys, Uncle Poe's boss had called and offered a position as a foreman for the construction company in which he worked. Full benefits and everything, she had announced. When Gladys called her sister Lisa with the news, there was no answer so she left a message. Uncle Poe would leave two days later to set things up. Aunt Gladys would leave a day after her husband, leaving Tommy and Lynette to have a few more days to spend time with their siblings. One night, Veronica and Lynette were preparing dinner—stuffed chicken breasts, green beans, and dinner rolls—when Lynette suddenly said, "I don't want to go to Texas."

"You have to go. Your uncle has a better job now, you're going to a new school…you have a chance to have a completely new life," Veronica answered.

"But I won't see you guys anymore," Lynette lamented. "I won't be able to come over here anymore or play with Isaiah. I won't get to see Tika's baby."

"Yes, you will…hell, you might see her sooner than you think. Tika's belly looks like it's about to pop!"

"But she's not due for another month. We'll already be in Arlington by then," Lynette said. She then asked, "When is Mook coming home?" Veronica did not want to answer that question. She didn't want to tell Lynette that Airilyn would, in fact, be going to an inpatient facility and would not be coming home. Instead, she simply stated, "Not for a while. She has to get better first." She then instructed Lynette to start buttering the dinner rolls and boil water for the green beans. Once the girl's back was turned, Veronica took a few moments to wipe tears from her eyes. She was hurting because the girls who she came to love as sisters would no longer be there. Lynette was moving to Texas, and Airilyn would be confined inside of a teen treatment center. She hurriedly gained her composure before Lynette caught her crying and continued cooking. After dinner, and after Lynette and Tommy had spent hours playing with Isaiah and watching movies with Jey and Veronica, the kids had to get ready to leave for Texas. Veronica was helping Lynette pack her suitcase, when she began to cry. Instinctively, Lynette hugged her sister-in-law. "We won't be gone forever," she said.

"I know," Veronica sniffed, trying to calm herself. "It's just that it's gonna be hard, knowing that I won't hear or see you and Tommy all the time."

"I'm going to miss you, Ronnie. I'll miss everybody-you, Bobby, Isaiah, Mook, Tika…" Lynette stopped abruptly. Veronica noticed. "What about Jimmy? Will you miss him, too?"

Lynette looked confused. "I don't know."

"You need to talk with him. The two of you have years to make up," Veronica told her, smoothing her hair. "Jimmy would love for you guys to have a conversation—catch up, if you will. I think both of you need that." Just as they were about to clear everything away, Jey and Tommy burst into the room. "Ronnie! Linnie! Jimmy just called!" Jey exclaimed. "Tika's in the hospital! She just went into labor!"

Fourteen hours later, at 1:38 p.m., Tika gave birth to her and Jimmy's daughter Isabella. Jimmy absolutely gushed over his daughter, cuddling and singing in a silly chipmunk-like voice. Jey smiled at his brother's adoration, then cast his eyes downward in brief sadness. He was thinking about Airilyn, for he knew that she would never have missed this event. He knew that Tika would have made her the godmother of his niece, but he also knew that it was not to be. Airilyn would not be coming home. She would miss this moment, she would miss graduation; she would miss everything. These thoughts made this moment even more bittersweet.

It was only after Isabella began crying from too much attention, according to Veronica, that Jimmy returned the baby to Tika for a feeding and then a nap. Jimmy decided that he would do the same, so he excused himself to the waiting area for a snooze. He was surprised when he saw Lynette waiting for him. "Hey, Linnie…what's up?"

Lynette sat quietly, not quite sure of what to say. Jimmy repeated, "Linnie, what's the matter?" Lynette decided to start off simple. "Izzy's beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," Jimmy said. "You know, I'm kinda down right now because I was looking forward to you babysitting her."

"Yeah, well…I'm sure she wouldn't have given me much trouble. At least I wouldn't have had to worry about her peeing in my face." The two of them laughed quietly at that quip. Jimmy sat down next to his sister. "You know, I didn't get a chance to tell you how sorry I am for making you hear everything I said. I just don't want what happened to us to happen to you and Tommy."

"I know, Jimmy," Lynette answered.

"I know you loved your daddy and Mama. I know you wanted to believe what they had said." Jimmy cleared his throat. "Maybe I didn't pick the best time to 'express' myself, and maybe I could've gone about it a different way. But Linnie, in my heart, I knew you were in danger and I was not going to let Marvin get you. He got to me, and I wasn't here to keep him away from Bobby and Mook, but I'll be damned if I was going to let him put his hands on you and Tommy." Jimmy then fell silent, allowing Lynette to think about everything he had said. Finally, Lynette said, "You know, I hated you all this time. I hated you so much for something that you didn't even do. Auntie and Uncle Poe told me it wasn't true…Jey and Ronnie warned me, but I didn't listen to any of them." Jimmy saw her tears and automatically wiped them away. "Why did they do that, Jimmy? Why did they tell me all those lies about you?"

Jimmy wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her to him. He wanted to say so much, but the only words he could muster was, "I don't know, Linnie." Lynette lay her head onto Jimmy's shoulder and asked, "You know, would it be OK for me to call you sometime? Nothing important, just to check on you and Tika and Izzy."

Jimmy smiled, his white teeth gleaming. "Sure, Linnie…anytime you want." From the corridor, hidden from view, Veronica smiled to herself.

Three days later, the family took Lynette and Tommy to the bus station. Jey and Jimmy had gone ahead in order to place their bags into the luggage compartments. Veronica escorted the teens down the walkway, chattering the entire time. However, once everyone was in front of the buses, Veronica became overcome with emotion and ran back inside the station. Jey watched his wife, then turned back to his siblings. "Well, y'all…this is it. You're heading off to Texas."

Lynette stood nervously, letting Tommy do the talking. "Yep…we're off to Arlington."

Jimmy added, "Look on the bright side. Six Flags is down there—maybe you'll get to go there sometime."

"Yep." Jey stepped in. "You guys are so lucky. You get a chance to start over, to wipe the slate clean. You can go down there and make new friends and not have to worry about other stuff."

"But we won't see you. What are we gonna do if we can't see you all the time?" Jimmy clasped Tommy's shoulders. "You're gonna live your life, Tommy. You're gonna go down there and do everything that you're supposed to do. You and Linnie have the opportunity to make your own mark in the world…and that's what you do." All the time they were talking, Lynette was experiencing real sadness at the realization that this might be the only chance she has to make up with Jimmy. Yet she still said nothing. As she and Tommy were about to board, Tommy stopped and turned around.

"What's up, Tommy?" Jey wondered.

Tommy walked toward his brothers. "I've been wondering this since that night. If…she's not…my real mom, what does that make us? Are y'all still gonna be my brothers?" Jimmy and Jey both hugged him. "What happened between Mama, your daddy, and anybody else…that ain't got nothing to do with us. That won't change nothing," Jey told him.

"You listen to me," Jimmy added, making Tommy look him in the face. "You will always be my little brother—and I dare a muthafucker to tell me different. What happened in the past, leave it in the past." He pointed to the waiting bus. "This represents your future. Now you and Linnie get on that bus and don't look back." Just then, the bus driver appeared in the doorway and announced that the bus would be leaving in three minutes. Jimmy gave Tommy one last hug and fist bump, then Jey took Tommy to the side. "When you get situated, you get in touch with Sgt. Rogers…Staff Sergeant Rogers. He's a good friend of mine—we served in Afghanistan together. I hear he'll be drill instructor at your new school. When you get enrolled, you go see him and tell him who you are. He'll look after you." He then took his sister by the hand and pulled her to him, where he then took Tommy's hand and clasped their hands together. "Tommy, you look after her," Jey ordered. "You take care of her. You're the oldest now—you look after your sister, you hear me?"

Tommy nodded. Jey then turned to Lynette. "Linnie, you keep in your books and off the boys, you hear? If Mook was here, she'd say the same thing. You look after Tommy and listen to him."

The bus driver appeared again and announced the last call for passengers. The four siblings hugged each other as Tommy and Lynette boarded the bus. It was then that Lynette addressed their mother. "She didn't come…she didn't show up." Jey quickly waved his hand. "Linnie, y'all can't worry about her. She's a grown woman—she knew you were leaving today. The two of you have to go on and live your life." With that, he hurriedly rushed them onto the bus. Tommy and Lynette boarded and sat down. Jey smiled sadly, for he knew that they were truly saying good-bye and that it would be quite a while before they saw one another face-to-face again. The bus was just about to pull out of the parking lot, when Lynette suddenly stopped the bus driver and got out. The brothers looked at one another, perplexed. As she climbed down the steps, Jey asked, "What's the matter? You forgot something?"

"Yeah, I did." Lynette then ran to Jimmy and gave him a hug. "Love you, Jimmy," she uttered. Jimmy didn't answer, but he didn't have to. The instinctive warmth that emanated from him as he tightly embraced her was enough for Lynette. He then took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead, stared into her eyes as though recording her expression, then shooed her back onto the bus. As the bus pulled away, Jimmy and Jey watched them go, waving at their brother and sister. It was then that Jey could no longer bear it, for he brusquely said that he needed to get back to Veronica and walked quickly into the bus station. Jimmy watched the bus stop at the intersection, then turn the corner and drove out of sight. _They'll be alright_, he told himself. _They will—they'll be alright_.

A week later, Jimmy and Tika had settled down with their new baby. Tika had just finished feeding Isabella and had given her to her father so he could lay her down for her nap. However, Jimmy sang silly songs and played with her until she was nearly wide awake, causing Tika to subtly warn him that he would be seeing to the baby instead of seeing to her if the baby was not asleep. Reluctantly, but eager to spend time with his wife, Jimmy lovingly placed their daughter into her crib and turned on her toy mobile, softly playing a lullaby that would send her into slumber. Jimmy sat by her crib and watched her sleep, taking in the peaceful moment. Then, there came a knock on the door. Tika stuck her head inside the doorway and told him, "Jimmy…your mother's here." Jimmy said nothing, only getting up and walking into the living room, squeezing Tika's hand as he passed her.

Lisa was standing on the porch when Jimmy opened the screen door. "What is it, Mama?" Jimmy asked.

Lisa nervously shuffled from one foot to the other. "I'm not gon' stay long. I just dropped by here to give you something." She handed Jimmy an envelope, which he stuffed in his back pocket. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"I'll read it later."

"Suit yourself, then," Lisa answered. Then Jimmy blurted out, "The kids were looking for you. They were expecting you to see them off."

"I couldn't make it…something came up."

"Yeah. And where is the 'something' that held you up, Mama? How's he doing?" Jimmy asked, knowing why she didn't go. Lisa knew what Jimmy meant, too, and didn't answer him. Instead, she let it slip. "Marvin's gone…he left two days after you beat him up." She held her hand to her head. "What do I do now?"

Jimmy remained seated, not answering her. He only looked at her, this pitiful woman who was whining about her boyfriend suddenly dumping her without a second's thought. "I told him I'd take care of everything," she continued. "I told him that I would make things right." Jimmy quickly cast iron-willed eyes upon his mother. "Was calling the po-po on me and trying to get me sent back to prison your way of 'making things right' with him?" When that question went unanswered, he rose from his porch chair and went inside the house. He was only inside for a few seconds, for he came back outside with a brown envelope. He took out his certificate and showed it to her. "I guess it didn't work."

Lisa read the certificate, with no enthusiasm. Jimmy was also emotionless as he watched her. "More likely, you calling the cops kinda backfired. And now your beloved has shown you his true colors…again." He shook his head at her. "I think I know why you're here now…you're by yourself 'cuz that nigga done left you and now you wanna get back into our good graces—that is, until Marvin comes calling again."

"You know what, boy?" Lisa said, finally getting fed up. "You have always blamed me for the way your life turned out. Nobody told you to go around stealing cars and stripping them down to sell the parts. Nobody told you to beat up nobody. But none of you ever wonder how hard it was for me, raising 5 kids! You ever wonder how hard it was for me, trying to find a husband to help me with raising y'all? Your own daddy didn't see fit to stick around…"

I am tired of you always blaming everyone else for your misfortune," Jimmy interrupted her. "You never seem to remember or admit the things that you do to people…only what other people do to you. Well, let me ask you this: what did we ever do to you? What did Jey do to deserve those ass-kickings that Marvin gave him every chance he got? What did Mook do to deserve Marvin molesting her? And for that matter, what did I do to deserve the things that were done to me?"

"You ain't been through nothing that nobody else has gone through," Lisa said, completely disregarding her children's years-long agony. "You think you were the only one who got beat? Hell, me and Gladys got beat, too…so what? It ain't my fault!" Jimmy glared at her. "Not ours, either."

Lisa breathed heavily. "Jimmy, I didn't come here to argue with you. I just came here to give you that paper. I did that, and now I'm going home. Whatever ill will you got with me or Marvin or anybody else, you and Jey and Airilyn are gonna have to grow up and get over it. You guys aren't the only people who have suffered." Surprisingly, Jimmy smiled after that comment. He looked down to the ground, breathing deeply to compose himself. He then looked at Lisa. "I've already gotten over you, Mama. The problem is that I got two younger siblings who still love you, despite you lying to them all these years. They love you so much that it hurt them when you didn't show up—even though we knew you wouldn't and told them to expect that. Airilyn will never get over you, either. She still loves you, even though you resent her and treated her like 'the other woman'. The only one I worry about is Jey, because I know you'll be calling him and bothering him because we both know he'll still try and take care of you—and Ronnie will probably leave him for that. Here's the deal—you had five children who loved and adored you in every way we could. We would have lay down our lives for you—and Tommy and Linnie still might. And you destroyed all that for a nigga who never gave a damn about you. The pain that you caused—and let him cause—will be with us forever. Jey has scars that he has to look at every day. Airilyn's self-esteem has been shattered because of the man that you brought around her, and the man that I thought was my best friend—unlike you, I will regret that and live with that for the rest of my life. I don't even know why I'm saying this to you, because it's not going to register with you. No matter what, you'll still think that you're the victim and everybody should cater to you. But for me, I'm done. I got a beautiful and intelligent woman in this house who loves me—ME, Mama—and a precious baby girl who I would give my life for. When I hold her, she don't see a man who has been damaged and kicked around by the world…she sees her daddy. I don't need no father figure to know and get that I have to protect and provide for those two. And before I lay hands on either of them, I'd rather cut my own throat. And you…you couldn't give any of those feelings for any of us. How do you feel, Mama? Do you feel any regrets over how this all turned out? I'd like to know, Mama—don't you wish you could rewind the clock and change everything about this?"

Lisa hung her head low for Jimmy's entire speech, tears streaming down her face and hitting the concrete porch. She pondered his questions, especially the one about what she wished. Finally mustering her composure, she looked at her son. "I'll tell you what I wish…I wish I never had any of you." She stood defiantly in front of her son, awaiting her answer. Jimmy nodded, knowing that he will never get through to her. "You know what…I'm so glad you said that, because now I know how you truly feel. You have finally set me free. Jey will now be turned loose from your clutches and he can finally concentrate on his own family. It's probably too late for Mook, but not for us. I love you, I will always love you…but you will no longer be the stone around my neck." He opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Lisa a solitary figure on his porch. Before shutting the door, and shutting his mother out of his life permanently, Jimmy said one last thing. "I won't bear the burden of your sins anymore. I may be a bit damaged, but I will not let that demon in my house. Now, kindly get off my porch and leave from my house." Danny closed the door and locked it. When he turned around, he saw Tika standing there. "You heard us."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And...I think you did very well. Not many people could control themselves like you did." Tika then saw the folded-up paper in Jimmy's pocket. "What's that?"

"Mama gave it to me."

"Well, you gonna open it or not?" Tika asked. Just then, Isabella's cries caught Tika's attention, making her go see to the baby. Secretly, Jimmy was glad that she had left the room so he could read what his mother had given him in peace. He took out the paper and unfolded it. As he read it, his eyes began to narrow and sting. The paper was a court document, stating that Lisa had terminated her parental rights for Lynette. The first thought that came to mind was _What about Tommy? _He then remembered his younger brother's parentage and sighed. Nodding to himself, he prayed for strength before picking up the phone and dialed Jey's phone number.

Late that night, Jey and Veronica were asleep in bed when the phone rang. Veronica answered it and was perturbed to hear Lisa's voice. She immediately woke Jey and urged him to talk with his mother so she wouldn't call back. Jey took the receiver. "Why're you calling this late, Mama...it's 3:30." He paused, listening for her response. Veronica saw Jey shake his head furiously. "No, Mama, no more money. No more money, no more calling me at work, and no more calling me in the middle of the night." Veronica slightly raised her head, then heard Jey's voice growl as he continued to speak with Lisa. "No, Mama. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going to be your crutch no more. Go find Marvin to cater to you…my catering tray is gone from you. I know that you terminated your parental rights for Lynette, Mama. You made your decision, now you live with it…just like we're still living with your decisions. When I hang up, this will be the last time I want to hear from you. You told Jimmy that you wish you never had us, so now you will get your wish. We called Aunt Gladys today and told her about you signing over your rights, and we will be sending her the papers first thing in the morning. I'm also going to go down to the courthouse and file restraining orders against you and Marvin to stay away from us, as well as call Airilyn's doctor to let her know to keep you two away from her. And one more thing: since you are no longer a mother, you are also no longer a grandmother. You'll never see Isaiah again. I love you, but I can't be around you no more. Good-bye, Mama." With those final words, Jey hung up the telephone. He lay on his back in bed and muttered to himself a quote from _Romeo and Juliet_, "Thou and my bosom are henceforth twain." Veronica turned over in the bed, hugging Jey and kissing him. "I'm sorry, Baby."

Jey absently placed his arm around his wife. "She has the audacity to call this house, asking for $50, after saying that she wished she never had us," he whispered. "How dare her? How…dare her, Ronnie?" Veronica said nothing, for she knew that now was not the time. Instead, she lay on her side and cuddled into Jey's arms—hugging him and rocking him as he quietly sobbed in her arms. Jey quickly rose. "Linnie and Tommy—they can't ever know what Mama said."

Veronica shook her head, understanding.

"She don't care. She don't give a damn about what she did to us," Jey lamented.

"Yes, she does…she's just blocking it out," Veronica assured him. "She knows what she's done, and she knows she'll have to give account of it one day. I guarantee you: late at night, lying alone in bed, she remembers everything." In her mind, she thought, _And I hope those memories play back in her head for the rest of her life for what my Jey is going through—as well as his brothers and sisters. _Her thoughts were then rudely interrupted by the telephone again. Jey groaned, then picked it up to hear his mother's incessant whining and yelling. Jey held his head in frustration, but then Veronica gently took the phone and spoke to Lisa herself. "Ms. Moran, no...Jey doesn't have anything to give you anymore. Stop calling here, heckling him. The next time you call this house, the police will be coming out after you. My husband has spoken-leave us alone." She then leaned over a surprised Jey and hung up the phone. Jey rested his head on his wife's breasts, smiling through his pain. "Baby, I'm sorry if I hadn't always been there for you instead of indulging Mama. But now, that's gonna change. I won't ever slight you for anyone else again…I love you and Isaiah so much. I love y'all with all my breath." The couple hugged, kissed, and held one another through the night…and Veronica thanked God for giving her full rights to her husband again. As for Jey, he thanked God for giving him the strength to love and trust, for he knew he had found a true gem in his life. Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the bedroom door, followed by a shrill, raspy voice. "Daddy…Daddy, pee-pee!" Jey looked at the door, rolling his eyes but thankful for the little boy outside. "We'll continue this when I get back," he said while pulling on his robe and taking Isaiah to the restroom. Veronica, laughing, lay back in their bed and waited for Jey to return so they can share their affection for the rest of the night.


End file.
